THE POWER OF SIX!
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: What happens when Zora finds a book, and it revils that her Tawni,Nico,Grady,Sonny and Chad are not the people they thought they were. when they read a spell and they gain powers? please review i suck at summeries story way better CH 17 IS UP FINALLY!
1. BOOK OF SHADOWS

**Hey everyone I was watching Charmed when I made this up. Its something different but I hope you guys like this one. Tell me what you think please**

**Disclaimer:i don't own SWAC or Charmed**

Sonny Monroe ran out her dressing room when she heard a cry for help. She ran to the infamous Prop House where it all started.

"Sonny help me we need to get rid of them!" Tawni yelled while she had the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls in front of her, well everyone except the Famous Chad Dylan Cooper that is.

"We need to get out of here Tawni!" Sonny yelled

"Yeah but you haven't done that shimmery thing since last week!" she replied worry starting to fill her head.

"CHAD!" Sonny and Tawni yelled at the same time. In blue lights out of no were Chad appeared.

"What now you two, oh my-!" Chad was cut off with a flame ball thrown to him by one of his co stars Portlyn. She started to laugh when he orbed out just in time to escape the fire ball. He then reappeared behind Sonny and Tawni, he put both hands on the girls and all three of them orbed out.

"What was that all about? PORTLYN she tried to kill me! " Chad yelled walking back and forth.

"Chad remember last week when we found that book?"Tawni asked and Chad's eyes went wide.

(FLASH BACK)

The whole cast was sitting in the Prop House working on new sketches when Zora popped out of the vent.

"Look what I found near that lame stage 2" Zora explained and dropped a big old book full of dust, onto the coffee table.

"Wow that is one big book, looks bigger than the new telephone book" Grady said picking up a chocolate taco.

"Eww that is so gross, how could you eat that?" Chad came interrupting the group.

"Its easy, you open your mouth. You put the taco into ones mouth, then you bite down and chew. Then finally you swallow simple as that" Grady replied

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock" Chad said sarcastically, putting his arm around Sonny's shoulder. She gave him a confused look, then pushed his arm off.

"Why you even here Chad?" Sonny asked being annoyed by his presence.

"Well if you must know, they were getting on my nerves back at the falls. Something about a book that went missing? A total waste of CDC time, so I decided to let you 'Randoms' absorb my awesome Chadness" he said with a flick of his tongue and a wink, he went and sat on the couch putting his feet on top of the book that Zora just found.

"Chad your so..so ugh Chad your such a JERK!" Sonny yelled

"Really Sonny? Really?" he replied and everyone glared at him rolling there eyes.

"Yes Chad Really"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good?"

"Good"

"So were good?"Chad asked

"Oh were so good"

"Good then I see my job here is done, it was lovely chatting with you 'Randoms' but food awaits me" Chad said walking out. Then he came back looked at them then yelled.

"Peace Out Suckaz!" and ran off.

"Ugh he gets on my nerves" Tawni whined

"So back to the book I found" Zora whispered going to the door and locking it. She grabbed the book and opened it.

"I'm bored, and I'm pretty" Tawni said looking into her Mac compact.

"So what type of book is it Zor?" Nico said cutting off Tawni from her imaginary Tawni Town.

"It has some type of poem, spell thing on the first page"Grady said reading over the page.

"Look it says we have to hold hands, and say the spell."Sonny said raising her eyebrow.

"Okay if I hold your guys hands, first you have to wash them next you have to tell me I am pretty" Tawni whined again. Nico just grabbed Tawni hand connecting hands with Sonny, who connected hands with Chad. Every one gave him a confused look.

"I thought you left?" Sonny said but it came out more as a question.

"I did but then when I saw the little one go and lock the door. I stole the spare, knowing that you didn't want me here so I just had to come here" Chad explained.

"Well did you lock the door?"Zora asked

"ugh yeah, I am not that dumb, thats the book that Portlyn and everyone else was talking about" Chad pointed out

"Well lets stop all the small talk and do this thing already so I can go back and looking at the mirror" Tawni whined again. And everyone held hands. With Chad and Sonny blushing at the thought of holding hands.

"It says we have to read it out loud"Nico said

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets that are hid in the night. The oldest of gods, revoked here. The great work of magic is fought...In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power leave the powers to the family of six...we want the power, give up the power of thee" every one said. Seconds later there was a earthquake and everything started to shake the lights went blue and there were little white lights flying around the group of friends. The book glowed and there was a crescent symbol that was now on the cover. Tawni opened the front page and the spell was gone now replaced with a simple title _'The Book of Shadows'_ Chad and Sonny were still holding hands, Nico and Grady were hiding under a table, and Tawni and Zora were reading the book. The shaking soon finished after they closed the book again.

"Wow, what just happened?" Chad asked

"Well you got scared and grabbed Sonny" Zora said and everyone started to laugh except Sonny and Chad who were blushing.

"You know you can let go now Chad" Sonny said her face turning slightly red.

"Well I knew that"Chad said turning back into his jerky self.

"I say we should keep this a secret between us only! No one should know what just happened here"Nico said, then all of a sudden he got a premonition then he gasped for air

"Wow its like TV in my head" Nico said out loud

"What was like TV in your head?" Zora asked

"It was like the future or something? It came fast I saw all of us fighting some people who had fire balls in there hands. It was weird"Nico said

"aw why does Nico always gets the cool powers? Its looser force five all over again"Grady cried out

"What ever power I have I know mine will be the best!"Chad said being cocky. Sonny just went to slap him but right when she did, little blue shinning lights surrounded his body and he disappeared and reappeared behind the couch.

"That was so cool, I think I should call it lights of awesomeness"Chad said with a grin on his face.

"Chad and Nico have powers? So does that make us have powers too?"Sonny asked wondering what her power would be.

"I think my power would be blinding people with my beauty"Tawni suggested.

"Right and my power would be shooting cheese from my fingers"Grady argued with Tawni

"Would you please stop saying your power is better than our Chad its so annoying!"Tawni yelled at a shocked yet confused looking Chad.

"I didn't say anything?"Chad said

"Stop calling me crazy Zora!"Tawni yelled

"Tawni I think you could read peoples minds"Sonny said making Chad's eyes go wide knowing he is not safe anymore.

"Aww Chad is in love"Tawni said with a huge smile on her face.

"I am so not!"Chad said orbing out the room.

"Is too, I could read your mind ha ha, who has the better power now Cooper"Tawni said

"I'll go get him"Sonny said and her body started to blur and she was gone. Moments later shimmering back holding Chad by his ear.

"Now thats not fair why does Sonny and Chad get to transport them selfs and Zora and I got nothing"Grady complained. Zora started to get frustrated not able to read with all the commotion that was going on. She just started to stare at Grady with a evil look, then he fell on the floor holding his foot.

"Ouch that hurts how come my foot is bleeding?"Grady yelled from the pain.

"I think that just showed you what kind of power Zora has she has a evil eye"Chad said starting to laugh then he started to yell from the pain.

"Really Zora? Really?"He asked when he found out that he has self healing.

"Okay he could do the lights of awesomeness and heal, what next? Hey Chad do you think you can heal other people?" Grady asked still holding his foot.

"Ugh I dunno, let me see your foot."Chad said as soon as he grabbed Grady's left foot his hands started to glow and Grady's foot became healed.

"Wow that just proves that I am so awesome" Chad said smirking. Grady started to sneeze and when he blew on his hand in the direction of Chad, he went flying into the wall.

"Real mature Grady, what you trying to do kill me"Chad said while getting up from the floor.

"wow nice power G' man"Nico said giving Grady a high five.

"It is pretty cool, I have to admit."Sonny said still laughing when she saw Chad go flying to the wall.

"Wow I'm pretty and now have super powers I am like super Tawni"Tawni said flipping her blond hair.

(Back at the Falls)

"Portlyn how could you have lost the book!"Chloe yelled at the brunette

"Yell its not my fault your the one who made me go to the mall with you, if it wasn't for you we still will have the book!"Portlyn yelled back

"You lost the book?"Devon asked

"Portlyn did not me!"Chloe yelled

"You better wish no one found it even that dumb Chad Dylan Cooper!"He yelled at the two girls

"Why can't we tell Chad he is so cute, he could be like my little cute slave"Chloe said. Portlyn started to get mad when she heard of Chloe talk about her ex boyfriend like that, not knowing that a fireball was growing in her hand.

"You know why we can't tell him Chloe! He is one of them!"Portlyn yelled throwing the fireball towards Chloe but she flamed away.

"Portlyn, calm down you will have your time just not yet"Devon whispered in Portlyn's ear.

"just do your Job, Trevor will be unpleased by your sloppy work you have done. Not including Penelope your girlfriend?" Portlyn whispered back.

"Trevor has nothing on me!"he yelled at her

"Oh that may be half true but yet you forget he knows the source of all evil! Did you have yet to forget that one!"Portlyn yelled back. Going into flames and she disappeared.

"Was Portlyn just here?"Trevor asked walking into the room.

"Yeah but then she flamed out."Devon replied

"Has she told you that she lost the book!?!"Trevor yelled, he was angry and some one was going to pay. A energy ball forming into his hand, he threw it at Devon and he went up in flames.

"Did you just vanquish Devon, again?"Chloe asked flaming back into the room.

"Yes but he will be back, like always. But come on Chloe we have to go with the rest of them we have work to do!"Trevor said grabbing Chloe's arm and both demons went up in flames.

(PROP HOUSE)

"So what should we do? We read some of the pages, we found that we have powers. Grady and Chad got hurt. I am so sleepy, its 10 pm"Tawni complained once again.

"Well I think it could be safe if we go to my house?"Chad said looking at Sonny, who was laying on the floor.

"Yeah you do have the biggest house why not?"Tawni said and started to yawn.

"I call dibs in the Chad suite!"Sonny yelled shimmering out the room.

"Hey thats my room! Who ever is going to my house come with me"Chad said Zora and Tawni grabbed there things and the book. Grady and Nico held hands with Tawni, Zora, and Chad, who orbed them out the studios. The next thing they knew they were in Chad's living room.

"Am I suppose to feel um sick?"Tawni said holding her stomach

"Um I don't know but I feel like I am going to throw up"Nico said and they all ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

"Wow Chad you really know how to show everyone to make a entrance"Sonny said holding her laughter watching her five friends take turns throwing up.

"Ugh no, we just got motion sickness"Chad said while running back to the bathroom

"Well remind me not to go on your little light of awesomeness trip with you, this shimmery thing I do is so much fun I don't even get sick"Sonny said smiling like she always does.

"Sonny keep your thoughts to your self please!"Tawni yelled

"What psh I wasn't thinking anything"Sonny said blushing

"Uh huh keep telling your self that. Oh and Chad is so not a stud muffin"Tawni yelled

"I did not even call him a stud muffin, I said aww poor Chad I wish I could help"Sonny stopped when she realized what she was saying

"Yeah I know but I wanted you to say what you were thinking" Tawni said flipping her hair walking out of the bathroom.

"Chad, Sonny is so crushing on you!"Tawni yelled from a room

"Tawni stop lying!"Sonny yelled trying not to blush

"So you like me? I knew you couldn't resist the Chad Charm"Chad said smirking and walking past Sonny

"Oh and Sonny the Chad suite is so my room!"He said flicking his tongue

"What ever Cooper! At least my power doesn't get people sick"Sonny said walking behind him

**Okay this is the first chapter please tell me what you think when I get 5 reviews I will go to the second chapter.**

**Preview of chapter 2.**

"**Look it has a spell that tells us all our spells, our background and what our original names are"Grady yelled, everyone looking at him confused.**

"**It also says that we were born witches, and the reason why we didn't know is because our powers were bound"Zora interrupted reading where Grady left off.**

"**Wow Sonny is a...." every one gasped **


	2. THE INFO SPELL

**Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews they made my day. Sorry for the long wait I had to up date my other stories Her time to Shine and Her Last Chance. Please read them and tell me what you think one is a Camp Rock Fic. and the other one is SWAC. I would like to thank Silly Ann Joker if it wasn't for her story Miley Halliwell I wouldn't know about the spell to find out about there information. Please read her story its really interesting. Id also like to thank my 6 reviewers that reviewed **

**TerraMichelle101- I am glad you liked it. Thanks for being the first reviewer your awesome**

**Amber- thank you for being number 2 I'm glad you liked it**

**Silly Ann Joker- Thanks for the ideas and the inspiration your great **

**LOLALULU02- I am glad that you love the story =) **

**HarryFan94- thank you for the review glad you like it **

**And last but not least my Fav. Reviewer Demi-Fan-Channy- here is the chapter I'm sorry for it being so late. I hope this chapter can be as good as the first chapter and frisky and fufu say hi lol =) (insider)**

**Disclaimer- if I say I own SWAC and Charmed would I get in to trouble?? lol **

**on with the story**

Everyone was in Chad's living room eating pizza and drinking soda. Grady and Zora were reading the Book of Shadows. Tawni was reading everyones mind, Sonny was mad at Chad and well Chad was mad at Sonny. Nico was trying to touch things to get another premonition.

"I'm bored its not fun reading your guys minds anymore! You don't even think of me" Tawni whined for the millionth time in a hour. Chad's and Sonny's eyes went wide in fear.

"You were reading our minds?" Chad asked

"Yeah and that was interesting. Why don't you just tell her?" Tawni asked

"Ugh I don't know what your talking about" Chad lied trying to hide the truth

"Stop lying to me Chad." Tawni said

"Ugh I got to go..bye" Chad said and blue lights surrounded his body and he left.

"Sonny go get him" Nico suggested

"Why me?"

"do we really have to answer that? Your the only one besides Chad who can transport places duh" Tawni replied

"Fine then..wait I can't leave" Sonny said being shocked why she couldn't do the shimmery thing she had done before.

"Sonny what did you do?" Grady asked

"Nothing, I just can't leave this sucks" Sonny complained. Just then Chad came back with blue lights and all. With a smirk on his face.

"Where did you go?"Sonny asked being annoyed by his friendly smile.

"Oh no where" Chad relied

"You read her Diary!" Tawni yelled

"He WHAT!" Sonny yelled and her body shimmered out.

"Look she got her power back" Nico pointed out

"She lost her power?" Chad asked

"Yeah she couldn't shimmer" Grady replied still reading the book.

"How do you know the name of her power?" Chad asked

"Oh its had a list of powers and what they do right here look Sonny's power is shimmering the ability to transport with a blur...by...um ugh upper lever....demon?" Grady slowly read being really confused

"Sonny isn't a demon? She is Sonny?" Nico stated and Chad nodded

"Why you scared Chad?" Tawni asked

"Would you stop reading my mind!" Chad yelled at Tawni.

"No its fun" she relied back. Just then Sonny shimmered back into the room with a hula skirt on and a lei.

"You went to Hawaii?"Tawni asked reading her mind

'yeah it was so nice till it started to rain' Sonny said in her mind

"Ew it rains in Hawaii" Tawni said in disgust.

"Stop reading my mind Tawni" Sonny yelled

"Hey is there like some spell or power of something that blocks Tawni from reading our minds?"Sonny asked

"Nope we been looking all night"Zora replied

"Look it has a spell that tells us all our powers, our background and our original names" Grady yelled, everyone looked at him in confusion.

"It also says that we were born witches, and the reason why we didn't know is because our powers were bound" Zora interrupted, reading where Grady left off.

"We need a book, that is empty like a diary. We need human blood of the person. And we need some ingredients for the spell to work."Grady commented everyone just nodded listing to the two talk about the spell.

"We need elm bark, salt,3 drops of blood, and boiled in red wine?" Zora read

"Wow those are some weird ingredients? But I have a elm tree on the side of the house and salt in the kitchen, we could make it but I don't got any blank books"Chad said

"Oh I have a couple, that my mom and some friends from Wisconsin, gave me before I left. But there at the studio"Sonny said and within seconds five books landed in her hands.

"Hey how did that happen?" Grady asked

"I don't know but that was so cool!" Sonny exclaimed with excitement

"Sonny think of me when I go to the next room" Chad said being cocky and getting up and walking to the next room.

"Ugh why?" Sonny asked

"Just do it!" Chad yelled from the other room. Sonny rolled her eyes.

(Sonny POV)

I rolled my eyes, thinking of what Chad told me. To think of him he has the nerves to tell me that. He is cute though. Stop Sonny your not safe in your mind anymore. Stupid Tawni and her stupid mind reading power. Thats so funny how Chad and I got the power to go any where we want. So cool. Speaking of Chad I wish he was here so I can just tick him off.

(regular view)

Sonny started to think of Chad and out of no where Chad landed on her lap.

"Ow your heavy get off me!" Sonny yelled pushing Chad off her lap.

"That worked! That was so cool!" Chad yelled falling on the floor.

"What was that? Anyways we got the books and the bark are we going to do that spell or play around? Sonny, Chad"Nico said sarcastically. Everyone looking at the two people who were now blushing.

"What it wasn't my fault I got a new power?" Sonny said defending her self.

"Right? And I heard what you said about Chad earlier" Tawni said teasing Sonny as they walked into the kitchen to do the potion.

"You say anything and ill drop you off in china!" Sonny whispered loudly at Tawni.

"No not there, I don't like how they dress. What about France?"Tawni suggested

"No! Just keep it a secret please?"Sonny asked

"Okay just because when I want to go to France you have to take me now!" Tawni said flipping her hair and walking towards Nico. They stayed quite while Zora mixed up the ingredients into a pot that she found in the cabinet.

"Okay I just need the book, it saws we have to let the book go into the pot and rest for a minute then we take it out and drop three drips of blood on a single page of the book. Sounds easy" Zora said when the book was done. Sonny grabbed it out using tongs that she found next to the sink. The book was dried, which everyone thought was weird.

"Ugh so who is our first volunteer?"Zora asked

"Not me, I don't want my finger poked for blood"Tawni replied

"Ugh my hands are full of cheese" Grady said showing everyone the cheesy mess.

"Not me man that knife looks scary" Nico complained

"Chad, Sonny?" Zora asked. Chad just shook his head and Sonny grabbed a knife and cut her index finger just deep enough for a little blood to drip out. She put her finger over the book and squeezed her finger so the blood could drop three times. She then stuck her finger in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Ew Sonny thats gross"Tawni pointed out.

"Ugh yeah but it stopped the bleeding."Sonny told her. Showing her the cut that wasn't there anymore.

"Hey you guys the book is writing something in blood" Zora said. They all circled the book and read what it wrote.

**Paula Alison Demetria Halliwell**

**Alison Demi Monroe**

**Age:17**

**Nickname: Sonny, Sonshine**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, Princess of the Underworld**

**Blood lines: ½ witch ½ demon **

**Mortal parents: Connie and Steve Monroe**

**Biological Parents: Phebe Halliwell and Cole Turner**

**Spiritual Sister: Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster **

**Spiritual Brothers: Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Chad Dylan Cooper**

**White lighter: C.D Cooper**

**Place of birth:In the Darkness of the Underworld**

**Magical Powers:**

**Shimmering**

**Materializing**

**Fire Balls**

**Invincibility**

**Power of Absorption **

**Rapid Cell Regeneration**

**Shape Shifting**

**Taping**

**Thought Projection**

**Weather Manipulation**

**Sheilding**

**Mind Blocking**

**Levitation**

**Astral Projection**

**Astral Echo**

**Conjuring**

**Energy Balls**

**Energy Whip**

**Glamoring**

**Soul Mate:**** C.D. Cooper**

"Wow C.D. Cooper as in Chad?" Sonny said being Shocked

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny you say that like its a bad thing" Chad Replied

"It is a bad thing! I hate you, your annoying, egomaniac, conceded Jerk!" Sonny yelled at him

"Really Sonny, Really?" Chad said smirking

"You guys did you only read the soul mate part? Did you see the part where it said Sonny is Half Demon?" Zora said hitting both Chad and Sonny

"Sonny is a...Demon?" Tawni, Nico, Grady and Chad all said at the same time

"Chad, Chad, Chad you say that like its a bad thing?" Sonny Said mimicking Chad sarcastically

"Yeah Sonny you are also titled the Princess of the Underworld! What ever that is" Grady stated

"What Sonny is a princess and I am the one who should be the princess! I'm the pretty one" Tawni cried.

"So my real name is Paula? What? And I have different parents. How is that even possible?" Sonny said tears falling from her eyes. She slid down the wall to the floor.

"Sonny you okay? We could get threw this"Zora said, Sonny just shook her head.

"No it wont be we have powers, my parents aren't my biological parents. How did this all happen?" Sonny Cried some more.

"Zora's right were all here for you. We could get threw this, we promise" Grady said sitting next to Sonny

"She doesn't want you guys, she wants to be alone" Tawni said reading her mind

"I'm going to go home, I want to go to sleep" Sonny whispered looking down.

"You could have the Chad Suite tonight, we will all be here if you need anything" Chad said walking towards Sonny and putting out his hand. Sonny grabbed his hand and stood up with tears still in her eyes.

"Come on I'll show you to my room" Chad said pulling Sonny's hand to go with him. Sonny followed Chad up stairs to his room.

"Wow your room is so big!" Sonny said squeezing Chad's hand.

"Yeah it is, ugh do you need some cloths to sleep in?" Chad asked blushing a little

"Ugh yeah, do you think I could make my cloths appear out of no where like I done with the books and ..ugh...you?"Sonny asked blushing when she remembered when she made Chad appear on her lap.

"I don't know but I could go with you to the studio. To get your things if you want?" Chad said looking at his shoes.

"Why you being so nice to me?" Sonny asked

"I dunno" Chad replied

"It's nice" Sonny said

"I have my moments. Well yeah make your little head bring your cloths" Chad said

"And your a jerk again"Sonny said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Chad asked

"Oh nothing I was just hoping that my cloths will appear"Sonny said and her cloths formed out of no where.  
"Well that was interesting, are you sure you don't want to go down stairs and see what every body else's things come out?" Chad mumbled

"um I'll go down later, can I take a shower?" Sonny asked

"Yeah go ahead" Chad said and went back down stairs with the others.

"Chad look at Nico's information" Grady said.

**Nicolas Paul Morris**

**Nico Harris **

**Age: 18 **

**Nick Name: Nico Suave **

**Magical Titles:Charmed One**

**Blood Lines:Witch **

**Mortal Parents:John and Shelly Harris**

**Biological Parents:Darryl and Sheila Morris**

**Spiritual Sisters: Tawni Hart, Sonny Monroe, And Zora Lancaster**

**Spiritual Brothers:Grady Mitchell and Chad Dylan Cooper**

**White lighter:C.D. Cooper**

**Place of Birth: San Fransisco California**

**Magical Powers:**

**Premonition**

**Astral Premonition**

**Astral Projection**

**Clairvoyance**

**Empathy**

**Levitation**

**Soul Mate:T. Hart**

'Wow Tawni!' Chad thought laughing

"Shut up Chad! I still can read your mind!" Tawni yelled hitting Chad in the arm

"So you have nothing on me!" Chad protested

"Stop fighting you two!" Sonny yelled from the hall.

"Sorry how you feeling?" Tawni asked

"Better thanks and did you just say sorry?" Sonny asked

"Yeah, I know its an improvement and I'm pretty"Tawni said

"Well who's next?" Chad asked?

"Why not you? You can know your powers" Sonny suggested

**Oh wow so Sonny is half Demon thats was interesting lol.**

**I didn't see that coming well maybe I did I wrote it lol.**

**Chapter 3 Previews**

"**Chad is a...." **

"**See I told you that I was awesome." Chad Said smirking **

"**Who woulda guessed Chad would be a...." **

**((((Next up date on 10 Reviews))))**

**Love Brianna**


	3. Call a Lost Witch

**Hey everyone I would like to spend this time to give everyone my apologies. I am finally done with summer school so I had rime to finish this chapter. I hope I could write the next chapter before I leave on Sunday. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are the best. This chapter goes out to my buddy TerraMichelle101 for inspiring me to get up and update this she gave me so many good ideas that I used in this chapter thank you again **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Charmed. **

"Hello my Lord, what may I get you?" Portlyn asked

"Have you found the book yet?" The lord of all darkness asked.

"Well...no but we have came to a conclusion that we think that Cooper has found the book, sir" She replied

"What? You know how long it took me to steal that book! It is worth more than your soul! You better find that book before they cast the Spell to invoke the Power of Six! It is more stronger than the power of three will ever be!" He yelled getting very angry

"I will call a spell and get the book back" She cried out shaking in fear. Just then three witches orbed into the room. Portlyn went up in flames and left.

"Cole!" one of the girls said yelled obviously mad.

"Phoebe! Piper, Page? What brings you here?" The lord of Darkness asked.

"You know exactly what were here for!" Piper the older of the girls yelled.

"Well please refresh my memory. And if its about the book I don't have it" He said sitting down.

"What? Who has the book Cole?" Phoebe asked

"I love you Phoebe, but I can't tell you" Cole replied kicking his feet up and resting them on his wooden desk.

"We been over this already Cole, but thats not it. Leo told us that the spell was cast. You know the one to invoke the Power of Six. The one that involves our daughter!" Phoebe yelled

"WHAT!"

"So you don't know then?" Paige asked

"Obviously I don't if I'm mad!" He yelled

"Well if she is involved it means that all six kids are together" Piper cut in

"Come on we have to go. We need to find the original book of shadows. Its in the manor hidden"Paige said and all three girls orbed out of Cole's office.

(Chad's House)

Everyone was still in the kitchen waiting to see if Chad would cut his finger or not.

"Come on already Chad!" Grady yelled

"Okay ill do it" Sonny said grabbing Chad's hand.

"No Sonny Don't!" Chad screamed like a little girl.

"Too late" Sonny said while getting the knife and making a small cut on Chad's finger. The blood dripped over the book three times, and within seconds words started to appear in blood.

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Age:18**

**Nickname: CDC**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, Guardian Angel **

**Blood lines: ½ Witch ½ White Lighter**

**Mortal parents: Sterling and Demi Cooper**

**Biological Parents: Elder Confidential **

**Spiritual Sister: Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Sonny Monroe**

**Spiritual Brothers: Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell**

**Place of birth: In the Clouds of Serenity**

**Magical Powers:**

**Orbing**

**Agility**

**Cloaking**

**Chrono-Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Combustive Orbing**

**Electrokinesis**

**Glamoring**

**Healing**

**Hovering**

**Light Manipulation**

**Molecular Dispersion**

**Sensing**

**Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Telekinetic-Wave**

**Soul mate:**** S. Monroe**

"See I told you I was awesome" Chad said smirking

"Who woulda guessed that Chad was an...Angel" Nico said still shocked on what he read.

"Well thats ironic Sonny is a demon and Chad is a Angel." Zora said trying to hold her laughter.

"Thats not fair it wont say who my parents are. Why is it confidential?" Chad whined

"Guess some one is not as awesome as he sounds" Grady said. Every one was talking about Chad and his powers, they didn't notice that Sonny shimmered out of the room. She shimmered to a old Victorian house. When she opened her eyes she saw three women stand in front of her.

"Where am I?" Sonny asked looking around at the familiar house that she once lived in, but couldn't pin point if she actually did or not it was always in her dreams.

"Your in the Halliwell Manor. Paula I am your biological Mother Phoebe, this is Piper and Paige your aunts." The brunette said.

"Why am I hear? I was with Chad and my friends, and all of a sudden I am here. How did I get here?" Sonny asked looking at the book that looked similar to the one at the mansion.

"We cast To Call a Lost Witch spell, and you came. Paula you are the heir of the Halliwell legacy there is a 24hour gate of good and evil. Your half demon and we need to keep you away from harm. They know that you invoked your powers. We need to find the other five kids. There is Darryl's son. Piper and Paige's daughter. There is an Elders son which is suppose to be your white lighter. There is also Pipers first born son." Phoebe had explained

"But if we are your kids then why did you abandon us?" Sonny asked sitting on the wooden floor of the attic.

"We will explain it to you in time but we need to go and cast another spell but it is in the Book of Shadows replica." Paige said

"Well I have this power, that I used earlier I thought of the thing I wanted and I magically appeared in my hands." Sonny replied. Just then the Book of Shadows appeared in front of Sonny.

"Wow you have already learned your powers? That was called conjuring. It means you have the ability to instantly conjuring objects from nothing. That is a very useful power when in battle." Piper said picking up the book and flipping it to a page that she was looking for earlier.

"Ah found it. Sonny we need you to say the spell to call your sisters and brothers." Piper said

"But I don't have sisters or brothers" Sonny stated

"Yes that is true but they are your magical sisters and brothers, we had this ceremony when you were born." Phoebe said. Paige was mixing things into a large bowl and Piper was writing things down on a paper.

"Paula are you ready you have to read this spell out loud and it needs a drop of your blood." Piper asked

"Yeah I'm ready man you guys do a lot of things with blood" Sonny said getting the knife to cut her finger again so the blood could drip into the bowl.

"Yeah it is because magic runs in your blood" A tall guy said from the door way. Sonny jumped from being scared.

"Leo you almost scared the poor thing" Piper said hitting the guy on the arm.

"Paula this is my husband, Leo he is also Wyatt's and Prudence's father." Piper said

"Hi I'm Sonny..oops I mean Paula. Sorry I forgot" Sonny stuttered

"Ah your Sonny Monroe the actress on the TV show." Leo said and Sonny nodded her head.

"yeah I use to live in Wisconsin, then I moved to Hollywood for my show" Sonny explained.

"That is interesting, we should do the spell now the potion is ready" Paige cut in. Piper gave Sonny a piece a paper and Sonny started to read t out loud.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle hear. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me" Sonny read. Burning the paper with the candle

"Is that all?"Sonny asked and in little white lights there were five confused friends.

"Sonny where were you? You made us look every where and I didn't even get to look at my pretty face" Tawni said pouting.

"What the heck? Where are we at?" Grady asked.

"Hello Wyatt, Prudence, Patricia Halliwell Nicholas and Kyle Jr." Leo said

"I'm Chad Dylan Copper, who are these people your talking about?"Chad asked

"Let me explain, Wyatt and Prudence is mine and Pipers long lost children. You call them Grady and Tawni, is that right? Nicholas is one of my good friend's son his father and mother had became Charmed when they drank a potion, making Nicholas or Nico a witch. Patricia is Paige's daughter but you call her Zora. Kyle Jr. is an Wightlighters son she was forbidden to have children with a witch so when she became pregnant she had to give him up. We had to keep all six of you hidden from the magical world. We bound your powers and sent you to different adoption agencies. Some how the Elders brought you all back together and you found the Book of Shadows. You received your powers and there is a 24hour gate from good and evil." Leo had told the group of kids.

"Again who is Kyle?" Chad asked

"That is you, Chad your the only one left. Duh" Tawni said flipping her hair.

"Wow such a boring name...I am so not a Kyle I am obviously a Chad Dylan Cooper" Chad objected

"Never mind that you fools! We should be asking why are we here!" Zora said hitting Chad across the head.

"Hey no one and I mean no one hits Chad Dylan Cooper across the head!" Chad yelled

"Oh quit complaining pretty boy" Zora said hitting him once again.

"Sonny tell your little friend to stop hitting my beautiful head!"Chad yelled

"No its okay"Sonny said and continued to look around the attic.

"Okay you two obviously hate each other? Leo can you take Kyle Jr. to his father so he can help him with the things he needs to learn to be a white lighter"Piper said while grabbing a few books.

"I don't wanna go anywhere without Sonny!"Chad protested

"Ew why me?" Sonny asked

"Ugh because if I am in trouble you can beat them up for me considering your a demon and all. Its only obvious" Chad said

"No its okay don't wanna go" Sonny said and pretended to be texting someone.

"Sonny stop acting like that" Tawni said

"Acting like what?"Sonny said making her voice squeak.

"Sonny remember my power" Tawni said

"Psh Tawni I am not even thinking anything"Sonny whispered

"Kyle you ready to go?" Leo asked

"Sonny?"Chad asked

"Oh no I remember you got everyone sick last time" Sonny said trying to hold her in her laughter

"Fine" Chad said narrowing his eyes

"Fine"

"Good"

"GOOD!"Sonny yelled

"So are we good?"Chad asked

"Oh were so good" Sonny said and both Chad and Sonny walked in opposite directions.

"What was that about?"Piper asked once Chad and Leo orbed out the attic.

"Oh that is just there normal day to day bickering" Grady said playing with some cheese he found in his pants.

"Dude where do you always get the cheese from?"Nico asked

"I am wearing my cheese pants, man"Grady replied

"Okay awkward, so yeah I am Paige. Zora you are my daughter. You are part witch and white lighter" Paige said sitting next to the eleven year old on the old couch.

"Ugh hi.."Zora said awkwardly

"Why did you guys have to leave us?"Zora asked getting everyones attention on her.

"Yeah you didn't answer my question" Sonny asked

"Well let me tell you the story it all started with me" Phoebe said

"Sonny you had a twin her name was Paulina. The elders found out that I was having a baby but they didn't know I had twins. When I had the two of you they took you from me and gave you to normal parents they bounded your powers. Making you as normal as possible, as for Paulina she was taken by your father she goes by the name Portlyn now. She is the nice one from the both of you."Phoebe said

"WHAT PORTLYN MY SISTER!" Sonny yelled

"Wow never saw that coming"Nico said his eyes with shock

"Oh my Good Coco Moco Coco!" Tawni said even more shocked than Nico

"Wow that is even a bigger shock than Tawni being my sister" Grady said looking up from his cheese

"I-I can't be the evil one! Have you saw her she is the worst ever!" Sonny said

"Yeah Sonny is far from evil she is like nicer than nice"Zora said joining the conversation

"Well that is because she been away from her demon side. Once Cole her father finds her he is going to do everything in his power to turn her evil" Paige interrupted

"So your saying that my sister is Portlyn she is the nice one and if my father finds me I will turn evil?"Sonny asked still in shock

"Pretty much yeah" Paige answered

"What about us why did you give us up?" Nico asked

"Well for Nico? Your parents hated the fact that they had to give you up. They tried everything in there power to keep you. Till the day you left they fought everything in there will for you. But the demon Zanku had tried to take over the under world when Cole turned it down. He managed to manipulate your parents into giving you up. Till this day they can't remember you or us for that fact. They just think there good witches. The reason why I had to give up Zora was because of the elder didn't think I could manage to be a witchlighter which is what I call a witch and a white lighter. They said I had to choose between them or my daughter I chose my baby girl and they end up taking her from me anyways. They end up giving her to a nice family that end up moving away once they adopted her." Paige explained her side of the story.

"As for Prudence and Wyatt the elder hated the fact that Wyatt was so powerful. As Tawni bing his twin they made me give her up too. They made me give Wyatt up to a close family down the street then they moved when he was five to become on a children's show Barney. They made me give Tawni to these famous family the Hert's and then when I had Chris I end up keeping him only because they still don't know about him. We changed his name to Zac Efron. Just to hide his identity we thought it would help finding Prudence or Wyatt. He is currently in magic school right now. He balances being famous and hiding his true identity they just think he is a famous witch white lighter, they don't know that were his parents." Piper said.

"Wow Zac Efron is myy brother how cool" Grady said hitting his had with Nico's in a high five.

"Oh wow I always thought he looked like me, were both pretty" Tawni said flipping her hair

"Doesn't Chad hate Zac?"Zora asked looking for a place to hide in.

"Yeah he is on the Banned Wall"Sonny answerd

"How come were all banned but you Sonny?" Grady asked

"I dunno" Sonny said blushing

"I know why! Its because Chad loves Sonny" Tawni said

"How do you know?"Sonny said her cheeks turning red from blushing so much.

"I read minds remember" Tawni said applying lip gloss to her lip.

"Oh you did?"Sonny asked

"Okay enough of that. We have only twenty four hours to make sure that nothing happens to you. Even if something comes up we have to be ready. We have to help you learn potions and how to use your powers"Phoebe said

"Leo!"Piper yelled

"ugh he isn't here"Sonny said pointing out the obvious in an angry tone

"Oh yeah I know but he is a white lighter he can hear me when I need him" Piper said and Leo and Chad orbed into the room.

"Yeah Piper?"Leo asked

"Were ready to train them"Phoebe said

"Hey Sonnay"Chad said teasing her

"What do you want Cooper!"Sonny snapped at Chad

"Okay mood swings much?"Chad asked walking behind her down the stairs.

"You don't want to mess with her right now"Grady said

"Why not?"Chad asked

"Oh you wanna know why Chad? Ill tell you! You don't have to be sneaking around asking my friends whats wrong with me I am in the same room!"Sonny yelled

"Yeah..okay...uh-um s-sorry?"Chad said

"What ever!"Sonny yelled back

"Don't worry she is just going threw her changes she is fighting between being good and evil thats why we have to hurry up and train you guys before its to late for Sonny, Being the evil twin does have its perks and she will need the most help to keep her from going crazed."Paige whispered to Chad. Every one walked down to the basement where they were to practice using there powers.

**Preview for next Chapter.**

"**Portlyn is Sonny's twin?"Chad asked **

"**Yeah man and if we can't find Sonny soon there is going to be a lot of problems"Leo replied**

"**Sonny welcome home!"Cole said welcoming his long lost daughter**

"**So I see you found out the news were twins"Portlyn said pulling Sonny into a hug**

**To the Reviewers from chapter 2 shout outs**

**..amber- your welcome and thank you for reviewing**

**..beccawaye- thank you for the review I am glad you think its interesting**

**..TwilightAddict111-Thanks for the review I am happy that you think its a good story**

**..SupahAsianChick-Thanks for the suggestions I am really happy to have a buddy like you we are so alike lol **

**..b-thanks for the review **

**..Hprules-Thanks for your awesome review I am happy to know another Charmed fan loves my story I hope I don't change it up to much but it does have different twists from charmed **

**..Lola Lululu02-I am super glad that you love my story it means a lot to me =)**

**..nanny kiwi gurl-i am glad that you are so interested in my story I hope you stick with it **

**..emaleelilic-Sorry I updated so late I hope you like it**

**..channyloverforever-thanks for the review I am glad you think it is awesome **

**..SillyAnnJoker-Thanks for the review I love your story thank you for inspiring me to write this one **

**..sweetwildthang- thanks for the review I would write what Tawni, Grady and Zora's powers in the next chapter**

**..Harryfan94-thanks for the review it made my day**

**..babiiN4life- thanks for the review I love that you love my story lol =)**

**..obsessedwithbooks-Sorry for the late update I promise next chapter will be up sooner**

**..ImainationBird- I am glad you really like my story I love your stories =) **

**..UJustGotPoned- I know It is something different for this show glad you like it **

**..TerraMichelle101-Thanks for helping me out of my writers block you helped me write this chapter idk what I would have done if I didn't have you to give me awesome ideas thank you so much =)**

**..Demi-Fan-Channy-Yes I love when I get your messages they mean a lot even tho were laughing in most of them lol your the best =)**

**..yellowminiipod-thanks for the review sorry for the late update**

**..0987-Thanks for your review =) I am glad that you think its funny that means a lot to me.**


	4. Family Reunion

**Hey everyone sorry I update this late I been busy it took me three days to write this usually it will take a hour or two. The reason why there taking so long is because I have extremely slow Internet at my dad's house. Yeah I am not at my house in Cali I'm in New Mexico rite now and I've been busy hanging out with family sorry for my slow updates **

Disclaimer:

If I owned Charmed or SWAC I would be rich and famous but I don't =(

**POWER OF 6**

"Ugh how much longer do we have to do this I'm so tired. I haven't even looked in the mirror yet" Tawni wined throwing her self on the couch next to Chad who was complaining too.

"Would you two just shut up!" Sonny yelled

"Sonny you have to fight the anger. You can't let the demon side control your emotions" Phoebe told Sonny

"Well maybe you shouldn't have slept with a demon and had me then!" Sonny snapped it was harder every minute she was getting more angrier.

"True but I was in love, so was he and he was doing good for me. I know if you want you can fight the evil" Phoebe softly whispered.

"Okay I think we should take a break Nico and Grady. Your doing great" Leo congratulated them walking down the stairs, to join the rest of the kids.

"Zora is really good with the potion making" Paige and Zora came back from the kitchen, they were happy to be finally getting to know each other.

"Well I could tell you guys the same but these two kept complaining" Piper said pointing to Chad and Tawni.

"Hey its hard. I don't like to fight" Tawni said with a flip to her hair.

"Well you have only conquered Telepathy, in this book you brought it says that you have most of the similar powers as us, you have Telekinesis, is which you can move things with your mind. Then you have Orbing and most of the same powers as Chad does since your dad is a White lighter you get the same white lighter powers as everyone else. Then you have Molecular manipulation that was my second power it mean that you can make anything explode. Then you also have my first power which is the ability to freeze time. You need to practice those powers before any one comes and tries to attack us. You six are very vulnerable they can hurt you really quick like!" Piper yelled to get the three's attention.

"Well I got most my powers done. It is really easy when I get mad they come to me like there natural" Sonny said sitting between Tawni and Chad.

"Well thats how you can channel your powers better thats how we learned them. You are a fast learner once you learn to channel you powers threw your anger it will come out naturally to you." Paige said sitting next to Zora and Nico on the steps of the stairs.

"Ah this is totally awesome this beats Chad's powers any day!" Grady yelled Leo was teaching him how to hover into the air.

"Hey I can do that too!" Chad said and ran to Leo and Grady to hover into the air to.

"Ha I learned that when I went to Kyle's house. So this means I am still better than you!" Chad mocked Grady.

"Well Tawni and Zora can do the same they both have white lighter powers too all four of you are going to have extra practice to get down your witch powers and your white lighter powers" Leo stated helping Grady and Chad hover back down to the floor.

"Ah do we have to I want to go shopping I haven't been to the mall in a whole day!" Tawni whined again.

"Ugh I am so annoyed right now! I am going to take a walk" Sonny yelled getting up from the couch and started to walk up the steps.

"Just be careful and don't talk to strangers and if any thing happens call Leo or Chad. Or just shimmer away" Phoebe told Sonny being worried for her daughter.

"I'm not born yesterday I am old enough to know these stupid rules okay!" Sonny snapped for the hundredth time that day. She started to walk out the basement when Chad followed her he wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

"Sonny wait up" Chad called out making the brunette stop in place and look back when she reached the kitchen.

"What do you want Cooper?" Sonny hissed at him like she been yelling at everyone. Since she got to the Halliwell Manor.

"I just wanted to go on the walk with you. Why you acting like this?" Chad asked actually showing her his caring side which he did not and I mean did not show to just any one.

"Well if you must know I guess I can tell you on our walk." Sonny said in defeat. Chad went up to her and they both started to walk out the house in silence. Chad was to scared that he would say the wrong thing and make her mad again. Sonny was just mad at her self because she was letting the evil side take over her. They were half way down the street when Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and the orbed back to his dressing room.

"Chad why did you do that? Some one could have saw us do you ever use that brain and think!" she yelled at him throwing her self on his couch in his dressing room.

"So I needed to talk to you in privet. Plus its like 2 in the morning. So tell me whats wrong with you?" Chad asked once again

"I don't know okay! Just leave me alone, I want to be alone!" she screamed

"Sonny why are you screaming? I am not around the corner I am in the same room for crying out loud. Ever since we went to that house you been acting like dare I say it a diva!" he yelled back at her.

"Why a diva?" she questioned him

"Because I dared my self to say it so I had to say it" he said giving her his signature smirk that he gave to every girl that would melt.

"Jerk!"

"I know"

"Your not suppose to agree with me what the hell?" she yelled back at him

"Fine!" he yelled back

"FINE!" she screamed her blood boiling up in rage.

"Good"

"Good!" they both narrowed there eyes looking at each other in disbelief.

"So are we good?" The blond boy asked.

"Oh were so good" Sonny replied and they both walked there separate ways. Chad orbed back into the Manor and Sonny walked out of Chad's dressing room in a storm of rage. She was walking down the halls of Mackenzie Falls stage when she walked into someone and fell to the ground.

"Watch where your going Monroe!" Portlyn yelled getting back up from the floor.

"What ever Turner I don't give a flying fuck right now! Okay you have great legs now lets see them walk away" she snapped back.

"Someone isn't sunny any more I see" Portlyn replied to Sonny.

"You have no idea what I am going threw. So don't judge me" Sonny spit out and started to walk away.

"I know your not cut out to do good. Your part evil and the fire inside is burning out the good in you. I also know that you would be better off with me in the underworld." Portlyn softly whispered but loud enough for Sonny to hear.

"You know your actually right. I am not cut off to do that good any more I see that now. I also know that I am the Princess of so said Underworld." Sonny gave her a cold reply Portlyn grabbing Sonny's arm and burst into flames. When they transported they were in a nice white pent house. Sonny looked around and she saw the whole city out side the window. Why were they here?

"Portlyn what brings you here?" a male voice said entering the living room

"My Lord I brought Sonny Monroe like you asked" Portlyn replied bowing down at the new face in the room.

"Thank you Portlyn, now that both of you are here and old enough I can tell you whats happening. Sonny you are-"

"I know I am Portlyn's evil twin, she is the good one. I am also the Princess of the Underworld. You are my father Cole Turner, you were married to Phoebe Halliwell. She had a set of twins Paulina and Paula which is Portlyn and I." Sonny finished her fathers explanation.

"What I am your daughter? You knew this and you still treated me like everyone else!..And you your my twin, how is that possible you look nothing like me." Portlyn yelled she was confused and didn't know what to do.

"Portlyn shut up. Chad is right you should never speak with out a script!" Sonny yelled at her newly found sister slapping her across the face. Portlyn was in a rage and she started to form a fire ball in the middle of her hand and threw it at Sonny. As in cue Sonny caught the fire ball and threw it back at Portlyn who went flying to the floor.

"STOP this non sense! You couldn't know about her or you would have killed her a long time ago" There father yelled using his powers to hold both of the twins in the air perfectly still.

"Let me down!" Sonny screamed

"Now who needs to shut up"Portlyn yelled at Sonny

"Don't tell me what to do. Stupid" Sonny argued back

"I am not stupid, you are" Portlyn cried back tears falling down her eyes

"Aw little baby Portlyn is crying" Sonny said going into a fit of laughter

"You both shut up!" Cole yelled at both of his daughters

**_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6-POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_**

"What is up with Sonny" Chad puffed flopping down on the couch in the living room with the others.

"She just found out that she is an evil twin, and something snapped and she turned into a not so sun shinny person" Grady replied to his question, looking threw a bag of potato chips looking for matching twin chips.

"A twin? Who's her twin?" Chad questioned once again looking at the four friends

"Portlyn is the nice twin her real name is Paulina" Zora said coming out from the fireplace.

"Portlyn is Sonny's twin?" Chad asked

"Yeah Chad I swear your head is too big for your brain to work sometimes" Nico stated giving Grady a high five.

"Where's Sonny?" Piper and Phoebe asked walking into the room.

"Ugh well we were at the studio we got into a fight, and she stormed off. Is that a problem?" Chad said like it was perfectly normal

"Yeah man and if we can't find Sonny soon there is going to be a lot of problems"Leo replied orbing in from where ever he was, he came back with Kyle Sr.

"Oh I think she is going to be in danger, I think I saw Portlyn walking the halls before I left" Chad said hitting his head with his hands

"Ha someone isn't awesome any more" Tawni said taking her eyes off her compact for a second.

"Shut up Barbie" Chad said in a quick come back.

"I am not Barbie, I am Tawni" She said throwing a pillow at him.

'Ugh she is annoying' Chad thought forgetting Tawni's power.

"Your annoying too so deal with it" Tawni argued back

"Stop reading my mind!" Chad yelled

"No I don't have to"

"Kids stop fighting we have to help find Sonny, before its too late" Leo yelled

**_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6-POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_**

"Sonny this is all your fault" Portlyn yelled once again

"How is it my fault you brought me here" Sonny replied

"Girls I am not going to tell you again to SHUT UP!" Cole yelled

"Sorry daddy" Portlyn said sarcastically

"Yeah sorry dad" Sonny spit out like the words were venom

"You both need to get along if were going to take over magic school once again" Cole told the two girls slowly lowering them back down.

"Why magic school?" Portlyn asked

"Because we can get to the young witches, then we can get ride of them Charmed ones" Cole replied

"Oh yeah take the school out such a perfect idea" Sonny said sarcastically rolling her eyes

"You have a better idea Sonny?" Portlyn spit out

"Well yeah I do, its to kill you!" Sonny yelled at Portlyn once again.

"Yup she is my daughter all right" Cole said laughing as he sat down at the chair next to the kitchen table.

"Welcome home Sonny" Cole said

"What?" Sonny questioned

"This is going to be your new home"

"So I figured you heard the news" Portlyn said realizing something and pulling her twin into a hug.

"Don't touch me" Sonny said backing out of Portlyn's hug

"Sorry, I thought it was okay since your a hugger" Portlyn said backing away from Sonny to sit on the couch.

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to trust you after arguing with me. Ha I don't think so! Your lucky I don't kill you and blow up your pretty little face" Sonny spit out at Portlyn who looked hurt at her statement.

"Don't you dare!" Portlyn cried holding on to her hair as if she was holding on for her dear life.

"Your such a drama queen"Sonny said throwing her self on the white leather couch

"That's why Mackenzie Falls is way better than So Random" She said in triumph

"It's only because of Chad." Sonny shot back

"He is way better than you, what he sees in you is a mystery to me" Portlyn said spitting out as much venom as she can with that statement

"Leave Chad out of it!" Sonny said feeling her blood boil in rage for some reason she felt as if she needed to protect him in some way. Was she starting to have more feelings for said boy? She always had a crush on him stupid crush.

"Some one sounds protected of a boy. Who is he?" Cole asked breaking the twins staring contest.

"He is just a boy" Sonny said in a soft whisper

"Yeah the hottest one in our generation! Soon to be all mine once again" Portlyn said dreamily

"He is mine leave him alone!" Sonny yelled mentally slapping herself when she realized what she just admitted to.

"You don't got a chance with Chad your just a Random!"Portlyn yelled once again

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Cole yelled at the two girls who started to yell at each other again

**_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6-POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_**

"I can't sense her" Kyle and Leo said in a union

"What does that mean?" Grady asked looking worried

"Well it means either two things one that she is dare I say it dead, and the other one is she is in the underworld" Paige said trying to seek her with the crystal.

"Any news?" Phoebe asked when Piper came back into the room

"Nope I think she could be in great danger" Piper said in a soft whisper. She couldn't believe they lost her niece.

"We can use that spell you used to summon us" Zora recommended when she flipped to the page of the Book of Shadows that reviled a spell to call a lost witch.

"I tried it already, she either is ignoring it or she is dead." Phoebe said

"Well it says who ever has her could also have charmed her to block all signals on her" Nico said looking threw the replica of the book of shadows.

"Its all my fault" Chad said looking down at the ground

"No don't blame your self we will get her back" Leo said patting Chad on his back.

"Yeah but what if we don't?" Tawni said sitting next to Nico

"We will find her" Kyle said looking at Paige. It has been so long since he saw her she wouldn't even look at him because she knew he had a kid with some other witch. She shrugged it off because she was happily married to Henry and had three kids from him.

"I found her!" Phoebe yelled looking at the map where the crystal landed on.

"Where is she?" Piper asked"

"She is on 234 East st. Cole's house" Phoebe whispered

**Previews:**

"**Sonny what were you thinking!?" Chad yelled **

"**Don't yell at her!" Zac yelled at Chad defending Sonny**

"**Don't tell me what to do Zac!" Chad yelled getting mad.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Demi-Fan-Channy-Thank you for helping me update this sooner I was glad that you loved it **

**TerraMichelle101-your welcome I am glad that you loved the last chapter thank you for your review it helped me update this as soon as I could**

**SupahAsianChick-thank you for the review and your welcome I will try to bring Zac/Chris in next chapter **

**BrazilianPrincess- thank you for the review and I am glad you liked it **

**rachel-thank you for your review I am glad that you loved it **

**yellowminiipod-thanks for your review it made my day =)**

**coolchick87- here is the chapter sorry it took so long but glad that you liked it thanks for the review**

**ctawomen45-Thanks for your review I am so sorry it took so long to update this chapter**

**amber-thanks for the review sorry for it being so late **

**nanny kiwi gurl-thanks for the review sorry it was late and don't you just love the previews lol**

**LivelyRose-I know it was fun to write Sonny being mean lol I was tired of her being the good girl lol thanks for the review **

**dadads-Thanks for the review your awesome**

**..wishingtoseemore..-thanks for your review I am glad that you love it **

**CHANNYLICIOUS-aww thanks for your review It made my day to hear that I was one of your favorites that means a lot to me. **


	5. To be Normal Again

The Charmed one went to Cole's house hopefully to save Sonny before its to late. They decided to just orb threw the pent house instead of going threw the elevator.

"You guys are giving me a headache what is wrong with you two!" Cole yelled at the twins.

"Its her I don't like her, never have and never will!" Portlyn yelled

"Oh and you think I like you ah I think not! Ever since I came to Hollywood you acted like a spoiled brat it gets annoying!" Sonny snapped at Portlyn.

"Well well well looks like someone doesn't have what it takes to be a father!" Paige said walking into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cole asked in a annoyed tone in his voice.

"Well I was trying too get Sonny back"Phoebe said looking at her two daughters she couldn't believe she was looking at both of them.

"Who are you?" Portlyn asked throwing a pillow at Sonny.

"Oh my god I swear Portlyn I am going to blow you up!" Sonny yelled

"Sonny you can fight this remember and Portlyn I am you mother." Phoebe said like it was the easiest thing to do.

"Again like I said its not as easy as it looks, okay!" Sonny yelled again she was definitely turning evil by the second now.

"What do you mean my mother?" Portlyn asked being shocked.

"Yeah I had twins and you are the good twin and Sonny is... well the evil twin. I had to give both of you up" Phoebe said sitting next to Sonny on the couch.

"Get away from me! My mom is in Wisconsin!" Sonny yelled and shimmered out the room.

"Great we just got rid of her I have been trying to do that all day." Portlyn said kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Portlyn you must not hate Sonny its not her fault"

"Hate her? I despise her! She is a poor excuse for a demon witch what ever the hell she is!"

"Portlyn thats enough!" Cole yelled in anger

**POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6**

Sonny shimmered back into her old farm back in Wisconsin. She was on the ledge of the second story of the farm she watched the cows and horses. She was tired of this anger that kept building up inside of her she couldn't control it she just wanted to be the old Sonny, but she knew she was far from that Sonny. She was angry Alison or this Paula they called her. She saw her mom's car drive into the drive way she wanted to run up to her and hug her and have her make things all better.

"Sonny?" a voice said from behind her she slowly turned around and saw Zac Efron.

"Zac? What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to find my best friend, what are you doing here?"

"Zac you knew me all my life. Why?"

"Yeah I am assuming you know my secret and your secret now. Hey you didn't answer my question what you doing here?"

"Well if its that your real name is Chris and your my cousin then yeah I know. The reason why I am here though is because...I miss my simple life no magic involved. Ever since I got these powers I been angry for no reason Zac am I destined to be angry my whole life?" Sonny asked tears threating to fall from her eyes.

"I don't think you are, come on Sonny when I first met you there was like a spot light always on you even if you were off stage. Your Sonny Monroe the sunniest girl I have ever met in my life." Zac replied hugging a now crying Sonny.

"That was the old Sonny before the powers, I just want things back to normal I can't do this any more. I don't want powers if I am going to be always evil" Sonny whispered

"I know, my brother Wyatt was like that when he was younger. Before they took him and my sister away. Wyatt was my best friend he would always protect Prue, now I feel like I don't even know him." Zac continued

"That day when they made my mom take Wyatt and Prue away it was hart breaking to see my mom cry so much. I only got to live with them till I was five, I was too young to know what was happing my mom sent me to live with my grandpa for a while till they couldn't tell I was a Charmed one's son. I can relate if it wasn't for this magic and stuff I wouldn't have my brother and sister taken away."

"At least they didn't lie to you, they took me away from this life. Now I probably can't even see my mom with out bringing danger in her life."

"Sonny she knew that one day you will receive your powers."

"What! She knew and she never told me?"

"It wasn't up to her to tell you." Zac replied watching Sonny getting mad again. She started to levitate down to the ground, Zac following after her. She started to run to her old house she wanted to know why her mom never told her this before.

"Sonny wait up!" Zac yelled running after her.

"Don't call me that! My name is Alison!"

"Alison? Since when do you go by your first name?"

"Since everyone lied to me Zac!" Sonny yelled and ran into the house

"Sonny! Where on earth did you come from? How did you get here?" Her mom asked being very confused

"She knows" Zac said walking past her to sit on a chair.

"Hi Zac nice to see you again too. Sonny are you okay?" Connie asked

"No I am not okay! How come you never told me that I would gain powers? That I am evil and the only thing I feel is the anger rise in me? And Zac I knew him since I was little and he been keeping this huge secret from me to?" Sonny cried out some more

"Sonny I can explain, when I adopted you they had Zac become your friend so they would know you would be safe. I couldn't tell you Sonny I wanted to tell you but they wouldn't let me."

"How come Zac never told me?" Sonny asked giving a death glare to Zac

"I couldn't Sonny come on I was your best friend you would never believe me even if I told you." Zac said getting up and walking to the fridge. Zac was like Connie's second child he grew up around Sonny till he moved to Hollywood to become famous. Only Connie knew that he would orb from San Francisco to Middleton everyday.

"Mom do you have anything to drink other than green tea?" Zac asked looking threw the fridge. Zac would call Connie mom because when he was little Connie showed him more loving than Piper gave him. Piper was always too busy with demon stuff to show him love that was one of the reasons why Zac was always at the Monroe's farm. Over the years Zac started to call Connie mom. It was as close as he was going to get at a normal life.

"Yeah its in the pantry I have soda in there but your going to need some ice Hun" Connie replied

"Mom what am I suppose to do? I am always feeling angry, I can' t control it any more" Sonny whispered

"Sonny things are always in your control and if there not then its up to god to help you out. Remember when you were little your dad use to do everything for you he use to tell you that song. Remember Caterpillar caterpillar in the tree how you wonder who you'll be? Cant go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day, butterfly fly away. This is what he was talking about."

"But he would tell me to live my dreams and make them come true not become this freak show with powers!" Sonny said crying some more.

"Sonny he meant that you can be what ever you want to be. Don't let this anger control you, you need to control it and turn it back into the ball of sunshine you are." Zac said taking a drink of Dr. Pepper.

"I hate you!" Sonny said smiling. Zac always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"There's that smile we all know and love" Connie said pulling her daughter back into a hug.

"Mommy I love you, no Phoebe chick is ever going to take your spot I promise." Sonny said hugging her mom again she felt like a load came off her shoulders, she was glad she talked to Zac and her mom that was just what she needed.

"I love you too, Sonny you so don't love mom more than me" Zac said hugging Connie sticking hos tongue out at Sonny who was laughing.

"You guys its late you should go to sleep" Connie said yawning

"Yeah I am sleepy" Sonny yawned

"Hey can I stay the night I am to tired to orb back to San Fran." Zac said

"Yeah of course it is."

"It seems like I haven't gotten a peaceful sleep since I got these stupid powers." Sonny said walking up to her old room.

"Zac?"

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Thank you." Sonny replied going into her old room.

"Welcome" Zac said and walking to his old room that he use to use when he would sty the night with his bestfriend.

**POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6**

Sonny woke up the next morning feeling better then she had been feeling. She smiled to her self when she smelt her mom's cooking. She missed her mom's famous waffles with blue berries and bananas. Sonny went to her closet to see what she had left to wear, she laughed when she saw a old sun dress that was baby blue and it looked country with the plaid pattern. She quickly went to her shower and got ready for the day.

"Good morning Sunshine." Connie greeted her daughter after watching Sonny walk down the stairs.

"It is a good morning the sun is shinning the birds are singing, everything is good." Sonny said with a smile on her face.

"Looks like someone fought there inner demon and to the looks of it she won" Zac said taking another bite of his waffle.

"Yup I am glad too." Sonny said sitting next to Zac and grabbing the plate her mom just handed her. After breakfast Sonny and Zac had to go back to the studio Zac was guest starring at So Random this week so she had to get there before they got into trouble.

"Bye kiddo's love you guys and be careful" Connie said hugging them goodbye

"Bye mommy I love you too and ill visit as much as I can" Sonny said hugging her mom back.

"Bye mom thanks for the breakfast it was really good." Zac said hugging Connie

"Your welcome" Connie replied

"You ready?" Zac asked

"Ready as I ever be." Sonny said waving bye to her mom

"I'll race you. First to the prop house is the winner" Sonny said

"Ready 1, 2 ,3 go!" Connie said the count down and Sonny shimmered off and Zac orbed out the room.

**POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6_POWER_OF_6**

"Where is Sonny? Its been two day's since she left!" Chad asked walking back and forth in the prop house.

"Sonny is a big girl I bet she is on her way home now" Nico said hoping she was okay.

"HA I won you loose! Looser, looser I'm the winner!" Sonny yelled doing a victory dance

"Not even I got here first Monroe!" Zac yelled

"Not even I got here first Efron!" Sonny said bursting out if fits of laughter

"Sonny what were you thinking!" Chad yelled at Sonny making her jump she didn't see the rest of her friends there till Chad yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her!" Zac yelled at Chad defending Sonny

"Don't tell me what to do Zac!" Chad yelled getting mad.

"Both of you guys shut up!" Zora yelled from the vents.

"Okay I just found my coco moco lip gloss things are looking up, oh yeah and I am pretty!" Tawni said walking into the room.

"Zac Efron! Oh my god!" Tawni yelled when she saw him.

"Eww gross Tawn isn't he like our brother" Grady said

"Oh yeah I forgot stupid powers" Tawni said sitting on the couch

"Sonny where have you been?" Chad asked

"I been places" Sonny replied looking at Zac and starting to laugh again.

"Looks like someone is sunny again" Nico said walking in the prop house after Tawni.

"Yeah lets just say we had a really good talk" Zac said poking Sonny making her laugh. Chad just watched from the couch in anger. What is Zac Efron doing around Sonny he kept thinking, he hated Zac.

"Sonny can I talk to you?" Chad said walking up to Sonny who just rolled her eyes.

"Sure" Sonny replied following Chad to his dressing room. On there way to the falls Sonny saw Portlyn.

"Paula? What are you doing here?" Portlyn asked Sonny

"Well Paulina I work here too, so back off!" Sonny yelled

"Well dad said we have to get along so I will let you go on your way" Portlyn said rolling her eyes as Sonny and Chad walked into his dressing room.

"Sonny you are so going to be on my list" Portlyn whispered watching the door close.

"Hey Portlyn whats up?"Chasity asked flaming into the room.

"Sonny and Chad happened thats what's up!" Portlyn snapped at her costar.

"Yeah I heard that she is your twin what is up with that?" Chasity said

"I have the perfect idea since I am part witch I can cast a spell" Portlyn said laughing

"Which spell are you talking about?" Trevor asked walking into the room.

"Oh just a spell to separate a witch from her powers" Portlyn said grinning evilly walking away to the mediation room.

**Previews of next chapter**

"**This witches power can not fight. The lure of evils magic might. Before misuse lands her in hell. Remove the powers of Paula Alison Halliwell." **

"**Do you think it worked?" **

" **Of course it worked I am here blood it has to work"**

"**I hope your right"**

"**We attack when she is alone"**

**Shout outs**

**Yellowminiipod- I loved the oh my demon thats catchy lol thanks for the review**

**Black~roses-thanks for your review hope you liked**

**Amber-thanks for your review Sonny is going to get some mood swings here and there **

**TerraMichelle101- Thanks for your review I understand school does come first**

**Silly Ann Joker- Thanks for your review (you guys should check out her story Miley Halliwell it is awesome)**

**joanna- thanks for your review I added a couple not to much but as the story goes on there is going to be more demons and witches**

**Sonny and Chad- thanks for the review hope you like this chapter as much as last chapter**

**SONNY+CHAD=CHANNY- thanks for the shout out =) sorry its a little late hope you liked this chapter too **

**p.s tell your friends about my story =) I love the reviews **

**more reviews = happy writer**

**happy writer = faster updates **

**faster updates = happy reviewers **


	6. To seperate a witch from her powers

A.N this chapter goes out to one of my faithful reviewer CHANNYLICIOUS =)

oh yeah let me explain to everyone why its taking me so long so you wont hate me, usually when I am at my house I can update every other day but I am still at my dads house and I am very busy going to see my aunts and going to the mountains then my sisters take me every where with them and I am always with my cousin so I usually have like 2 hours of computer time. But I promise I will update this by friday I promise I have a day off today so I am committing my self to the next chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but the plot

on with the story

"Okay do you have all the ingredients that I need?" Portlyn asked rereading the spell she saw in the _Black Book of _Shadows only demons had power of that book. It was the same as the _Book of Shadows _but with its evil antics .

"It says we need mandrakes root and gypsy blood, with darkest lead put them to a boil and say the spell then we have to burn the paper and drop it in the potion. Where is the mandrake's root and gypsy blood? Trevor did you bring me the darkest lead?" Portlyn ordered around.

"Yea I grabbed the mandrake's root from china town" Chasity flamed back into the meditation room, handing Portlyn a small velvet bag with the mandrake root inside.

"I got the darkest lead" Trevor said shimmering into the room with a black vile, containing the darkest lead.

"Good now where is Devon with the Gypsy blood!" Portlyn yelled becoming angry.

"Sorry it took me so long, stupid Gypsy didn't go down with out a fight. I had to slice her neck open" Devon said holding back laughter, his real name is Skyler but that is only his mortal name they just go by his demonic name Devon its more easier.

"So now your here give me the vile so I can put this to boil!" Portlyn snapped again with more anger in her eyes then normal.

"Sorry your majesty don't wanna tell daddy are you? Because everyone knows I can't die unless I get berried in a cemetery" Devon said annoying Portlyn, because he was the only one who could do that to her and get away with it.

"I swear Devon I am not in the mood" Portlyn replied

"When are you ever in the mood?" Trevor asked laughing.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Portlyn yelled

"Okay" Devon and Trevor said in a union

Portlyn and Chasity finished the potion and started to rewrite the spell onto a piece of blank paper.

"Okay were done" Chasity said smiling

"This witches power can not fight. The lure of evils magic might. Before misuse lands her in hell. Remove the powers of Paula Alison Halliwell" Portlyn said lighting the paper with the black candle dropping the paper into the boiling pot.

"Do you think it worked?" Devon asked

"Of course it worked I am her blood it has to work" Portlyn said hoping that the spell worked.

"I hope your right" Trevor replied becoming hesitant saying that hoping Portlyn won't get mad at him.

"When should we kill her?" Chasity asked

"We attack when she is alone" Portlyn said looking at spells to kill her own sister.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

Sonny and Chad were in his dressing room sitting and talking.

"Sonny you can't just leave for two days then come back with him." Chad said sitting on his new black leather couches.

"Chad he is an old friend from Wisconsin before he became famous we were best friends. You either have to deal with it or I will leave and never come back" Sonny replied rolling her eyes.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"How could you- wait that wasn't you was it?" Sonny said looking behind her, to see Portlyn laughing in the door way.

"Get out of my dressing room Portlyn now!" Chad yelled making Sonny jump from her seat, she always saw his jerk side of him but never this mean hateful one.

"Chad" Sonny said when she tried to shimmer out when she couldn't making her nerves.

"What Sonny?" Chad asked turning around when he knew Portlyn left

"I can't shimmer or any other power" Sonny said becoming scared.

"Sonny just calm down" Chad said trying to sooth her walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Chad I can't do anything, what happened to my powers?" Sonny replied to Chad trying to shimmer out again.

"We should talk to the rest about this" Chad said orbing Sonny to the Prop House.

"Oh wow I think I am going to be sick" Sonny said running to the bathroom in her dressing room.

"So it wasn't just us you get sick its Sonny to" Grady said laughing.

"Shut up there is something wrong with Sonny's powers... again" Chad said grabbing a brownie from the tray on the coffee table.

"Chad don't eat that!" Tawni said but it was too late Chad already took a bite of the chocolate brownie.

"Why did you poison me I swear if something happens to me I will-" Chad started to say but passed out before he could finish. Just then Sonny walked back into the room still feeling scared that she couldn't use any of her powers like before, yeah she only conquered two but she couldn't use them she was sure she mastered her abilities to shimmer and make things come out of no where.

"Chad they still won't work" Sonny said walking up to him on the couch.

"He won't wake up till maybe tomorrow" Zora said from her sarcophagus opening it up and walking out.

"What did you guys do?" Sonny asked

"Well we made these brownies so we can give to Murphy. See Nico and I are going to use our powers to eat Fro-Yo strait from the machine." Grady replied taking a brownie and showing her.  
"So what does Chad being asleep have to do with it?" Sonny asked

"There magic brownies that make you fall asleep in seconds, Chad ate one and he fell asleep. To my luck too I so didn't want to hear him whining why was I here" Zac said walking towards Sonny from the table.

"Oh okay then help me take him to my dressing room so he can sleep" Sonny said she was feeling bad about snapping on Chad earlier he seemed like he was worried.

"Okay why can't you just shimmer him?"Nico asked

"Because...my, ugh powers aren't working" Sonny said bitting her lip, looking down at her shoes.

"Sonny what happened?" Zac asked

"I dunno I used them when I was with you, then I tried to leave Chad's dressing room but I couldn't" Sonny said sitting next to a sleeping Chad.

"Sonny why don't you just tell him your in love with him" Tawni said filing her nails.

"I am not in love with Chad" Sonny said her voice raising an octave.

"Denial like always, we all know Sonny just admit it" Zora said from the vent.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Zac asked

"Stop trying to change the subject for her Zac" Zora said.

"Bored already, lets talk about how pretty I am" Tawni said sitting next to Nico. Tawni was just as stubborn as Chad and Sonny were being, see Tawni has been having a crush on Nico ever since she met him but she would never admit it.

"You have pretty hair" Nico said making Tawni blush a bit from his complement.

"Why thank you Nico" Tawni said giving him a hug.

"Why won't you two admit how you love each other" Sonny said from the couch now with Chad's head on her lap still fast asleep. Tawni and Nico got nerves at the same time both of them blushing.

"I don't know what your talking about" Both Tawni and Nico said at the same time.

"Denial much" Sonny said smiling

"Okay enough of this, Sonny what are you going to do about your Powers?" Zac asked breaking the conversation.

"I dunno maybe I just have to get mad like last time. I am not going to be to worried about it I guess" Sonny said more calmer than she was.

"So Random please go to stage Rehearsal starts in ten" the intercom said making everyone jump.

"Dude I so forgot about rehearsal" Grady said jumping up and running into his dressing room then back at his friends.

"Today is dress rehearsal you guys!" Grady yelled running away again making everyone jump up.

"Oh my god okay I need my costume" Tawni said running to her dressing room, with Zora and Sonny right behind her running.  
"What about Chad?" Sonny asked changing into her gangster girls outfit.

"Ugh just leave him" Tawni said changing into her cheerleader outfit.

"We can cast a spell" Zora said already in her nerd outfit.

"Okay lets do the spell thing" Tawni said all three girls running to Chad.

"Okay I got one" Zora said when they reached the sleeping Chad.

"Your rest of sleep is good enough, wake up or your dead meat. Sonny misses you and and needs you here by her side" Zora said trying to be serious  
"Really Zora? Really?" Sonny said

"I just had to say that" Zora said laughing

"Okay I got one..my name is Tawni and I am pretty, Chad Dylan Cooper wake up and do my duty" Tawni said shaking Chad trying to wake him up.

"Oh my god do I have to do everything by my self" Sonny said grabbing a pitcher and some ice cold water.

"Chad Dylan Cooper it is no time to be a party pooper, wake up or this water is going to your face" Sonny said

"Sonny that doesn't rhyme" Tawni said pouting

"Like your guys spells worked no they didn't" Sonny said throwing the water on Chad, he soon jumped up and alert.

"Whoa who ruined Chad Dylan Cooper's hair?" Chad asked

"Oh god stop speaking in third person its so annoying and not even pretty" Tawni said running away when she looked at the time.

"Sonny we have to go we have three minutes" Zora said running after Tawni

"Chad sorry I done it, got rehearsal talk to you later" Sonny said hugging Chad and running away.

"Looks like its just me and you" Zac said from the photo booth.

"No I have to go change" Chad said pointing to his wet clothes, and orbing out the room.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

Chad was walking out of his dressing room with nice dry clothes, when he saw his cast mates walking into a hidden room he never saw before. Chad ran back into his room and cloaked his self where no one can see him or hear him orb in or out. He made sure it was safe before he orbed into the same room as the others. He quickly hid behind a wall so no one can sense him, he watched as they talked about stupid things not worth listing to.

(CPOV)

"Okay enough of this lets get down to business" Portlyn said hushing up the group. I saw that there was Chasity, Skyler, Ferguson, Margret and Portlyn.

"Trevor have you killed that white lighter yet?" Margret asked walking seductively towards Ferguson

"Yes Penelope I am a dark lighter after all thats what I specialize in remember" Ferguson replied making a bow and arrow appear in a poof of black lights. Wait why were they calling each other there stage names? Penelope and Devon are there fake names, whoa wait he specializes in killing white lighters, I am a white lighter. Okay that is scary I can not die the world would end if that happens.

"Good Devon what about you did you kill that white lighter's charge after Trevor killed the white lighter?" Portlyn asked grabbing a knife.

"Yes your majesty, I killed her with that athame you have in your hand" Trevor said pointing to the knife Portlyn was playing with. 'what in the world are they planning? Why are they calling Portlyn your majesty?'

(Regular POV)

"Someone is in here. I am sensing movement" Trevor said, making Chad become panicky he quickly orbed out and back to the manor just in case he was in danger. He had forgotten that he had cloaked him self so no one can see him so he was still invisible to everyone.

"What are we going to do with Sonny?" Phoebe said pacing back and forth.

"I don't know Phebs we can't sense her she must be cloaked or dead" Leo said sitting in mid air with his legs crossed.

"She isn't dead" Chad said reviling him self for the others to see. Ever one jumped making Leo fall from the levitation to the ground.

"Okay that hurt, Chad you should warn us before you do that" Leo said trying to get back up.

"Sorry, but yeah Sonny isn't dead, she showed up at the Prop House this morning with **Zac**" Chad said his name with an annoyed tone.

"How did she end up with Zac when we haven't introduced them to each other yet?" Paige asked walking back into the room. She must have heard them talking from the hall way.

"Thats what I want to know, she said she knew him ever since she was little that they been. Best. Friends." Chad continued on telling him what happened and what he saw at the studio. Every one was hesitant at first wondering what was happening.

"Come on how many times does a witch forget how to use her powers?" Chad interrupted the silence.

"Well in a way its normal for beginner witches but her demon side should make them work to her advantage. I don't understand it" Piper said looking at the _Book of Shadows. _

"Well I am going to check with the elders and see what they have to say, about the killings and what they are trying to plan" Leo said orbing out.

"Why didn't he mention Sonny and her loss of powers?" Chad asked the group.

"Because we can't have the elders know about you kids just yet. We have to figure what we are going to do with you first, if we should take the chances and tell them about you" Kyle said sitting on a old chair in the attic. Chad and Phoebe were pacing back and forth, when a orb of white lights appeared.

"Oh I am so not going to get use to that" Sonny said running past the group and down to the restroom.

"Chris where in earth have you been?" Piper asked half worried and half mad at her son.

"I thought his name was Zac?" Tawni said still holding Nico's hand when the group all orbed in at the same time.

"I am, thats just my acting name" Zac explained to his sister. Tawni just forming her mouth into 'o' shape.

"I so need my powers back. That orbing keeps making me sick" Sonny said holding on to the door frame for her life.

"Sonny where have you been?" Phoebe asked

"I was in the studio, then I went to Wisconsin and talked to _my mom_" Sonny said sliding down to the floor resting her head on the wall.

"We were worried about you" Paige commented.

"Don't worry Zac took good care of me" Sonny said making Zac laugh.

"Okay you guys are cousins, you know that right" Piper said some what disgusted by Sonny's comment.

"Oh god ew not like that" Sonny said gaging.

"Yeah gross mom, I known her since we were little I am like her older brother. When she said that we were talking about hanging out and ha ha you so don't want to know what we were doing. It will ground me for life" Zac explained making Sonny burst out into laughter.

"What exactly did you do Zac!" Leo yelled orbing into the attic.

"Oh hi dad I um I can explain" Zac started to say.

"Piper do you know what these two done" Leo asked

"What did they do?" Grady asked getting into the conversation.

"They went to a Walmart and started a big mess over there, then they went to a corn field and Sonny burned circles into the corn making it look like an alien _UFO_ landed." Leo said a bit of anger in his tone.

"Okay we can explain" Sonny interrupted walking towards Zac.

"Please do" Chad said glaring at Sonny.

"We were bored on our way back to Hollywood" Sonny said

"Whoa the Sonny I know so wouldn't do that" Nico said laughing

"Bored already" Tawni said looking at her reflection in her cell phone.

"Sonny why are you acting like that?" Zora said eying Sonny so she can tell the truth.

"Because I hate this okay, ever since we done that spell it hasn't been the same. You don't know how it feels to be me, okay you can't feel the pain the anger inside of me." Sonny said tears threating to fall from her eyes.

"I am so sorry Sonny" Chad said pulling Sonny into a hug. Sonny just started to cry into his shirt, hugging on to him. Chad orbed Sonny to look out mountain so they can get away from everyone.

"Why are you being nice?" Sonny asked looking up at Chad.

"Like I said I have my moments" Chad said rubbing circles into her back trying to calm her down.

"This is nice" Sonny said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah we make a good couple...hypothetically" Chad whispered looking down at the crying girl in his arms. Ever since they said the spell to invoke there powers Chad felt more protective and loving for Sonny, he felt like he was in love.

"Yeah Chad can I ask you a question?" Sonny asked

"Yeah any thing shoot?" Chad replied

"I don't want to sound like a crazy person tough so don't laugh...ever since we done that spell there has been something pulling me closer to you. I don't know why but it feels like I can't last a day being away from you" Sonny said bitting her lip getting ready to hear him laugh at her.

"I...am feeling the same way. At first it was just a simple crush, stupid crush. Then its going to I have to protect you like I dunno I think our time is limited Sonny, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen to you" Chad said holding Sonny tighter.

"I think it has to do with me loosing my powers Chad, I think there going to kill me" Sonny said crying more then she ever has.

"No they won't" Chad said kissing the top of Sonny's head.

"H-How..do..you...k-k-know?" Sonny said trying to calm down.

"Because nothing is going to happen to my SonShine as long as I am around. I am always going to be here to protect you" Chad whispered in her ear.

**Previews for next Chapter**

"**Sonny we need to get rid of them!"**

"**We need to get out of here Tawni"**

"**CHAD!"**

"**I told you SonShine nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am around"**

"**Chad no! Don't leave me, please don't die on me. I need you"**

"**Sonny he is dying we need to get him to Leo"**

_**Shout outs go to**_

_**ImaginationBird- Thank you for your review and yeah it does take a lot of researching for this story but I think its what makes the story get interesting =) **_

_**Yellowminiipod- yeah I think its the least I can give to my reviewers =) and thank you for the review more drama ahead I think this is where everyone is going to be shocked in next chapter**_

_**SONNY+CHAD=CHANNY-Your so welcome and thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me =) and I am glad you think its getting better **_

_**Amber- Thank you for your review there is going to be a lot of more chapters ahead and a lot of drama so chad and sonny are on to something which is making the story go into a sad turn next chapter =( but it will be worth it =)**_

_**Dmslilangel103- I am glad that you think this is awesome =) and thank you for your review**_

_**Channii3220- aww thank you for the review it means a lot to me and in a way it is like a million reviews lol **_

_**Silly Ann Joker- thank you for the review and omg you guys should totally check out her new story Miley Halliwell and the Waverly Charge its soo good I love it =)**_

_**xoshannii101- thanks for your reviews I know there both my fav too =) it sux that charmed doesn't have any more sessions =( I miss it**_

_**TM101- its okay I understand and Portlyn is up to something I wonder what chad was watching to bad he didn't stay to see what was really going to happen =) **_

_**monkey87- sorry its taking so long I can explain I am not at my house where I usually can update every other day I am at my dads house where I am constituently going every where I only get like 2 hours of computer time and the Internet is slow but he got a new one so hopefuly I can update faster sorry it takes a while to update**_

_**CHANNYLICIOUS- its okay I totally understand it seems like everyone is busy these days but aww you think I am a awesome writer aww that means a lot to me and because of that this chapter is to you=)**_

_**lp2014- thanks for your review here is your chapter **_

_**Scar of Hope- sorry that it took a while to update and ill try to explain to you what is confusing just leave me a pm and ill tell you**_


	7. Summon a Witches Powers

**A/N: I totally forgot to tell you guys about my video I made a video for this story if you haven't already saw it you should see it, especially because it shows who is who it clears up what is orbing well what it looks like and who is Cole and Kyle, just erase the spaces and it should work **

**http:/ /www. Youtube. Com /watch?v= YSvwEY8BYFc**

**oh yeah in order to get a shout out you have to review if your wondering lol =P what else to explain and for a dedication I have to really like your review =) so on with the dedication this one goes to xoshannii101 I loved the review =D and smilies rock lol **

**On with the story =)**

"Chad are you sure?" Sonny asked again making sure if it was alright to tell the rest of the family what was happing to her.

"Yes Sonny come on its been a week since your powers been gone it could have been something demonic that stole them or something. Ive been reading that they have these demonic witches there like you and there evil witches, Sonny they could have done a spell on you" Chad said to the crying girl in his living room. Sonny and Chad would always escape to his house after everyone was asleep, see Chad didn't like the fact that he had a king size bed going to waste when he could be sleeping there instead of the manor. On other hands every night Sonny would start to get these night mares where only Chad can calm her down. Ever since Chad and Sonny shared that moment back at look out mountain they became a lot closer then they use to be.

"Chad there probably going to be mad or not believe us" Sonny replied holding Chad's hand for comfort.

"I doubt that they would do that Sonny, and plus I'd be there to help you"

"You promise Chad?"

"Always" Chad replied giving Sonny a friendly hug. Orbing the two out just in time before any one wakes up and suspects that they were gone.

"Bye Chad" Sonny whispered

"Bye SonShine" Chad replied in a hushed tone before orbing out into the boys room. Sonny tossed and turned but couldn't go back to sleep. She finally decided to get ready for the day, she quietly went to the bathroom down the hall and started the hot water. Ever since she found out she was a demon she found out that fire didn't hurt Sonny so she would always take hot Showers. She finally got in the shower after discarding her pajamas. After being in the shower for thirty minutes she quickly got dressed in her blue and black dress topped off with black leggings and black hills. She started to apply her dark gray eye shadow when she heard some one yell from down the hall. She ran to where she heard the yelling from there were guys she never saw before, she got scared and started to scream. The demon saw her and threw a fire ball making her go flying towards the stairs. Sonny laid on the ground she was bleeding from the hit and she started to spit out blood.

"Ahh it hurts!" Sonny yelled looking at Piper vanquish the demon who hit Sonny.

"Oh god Sonny. You were hit badly" Piper said

"Please take the pain away theres so much blood!" Sonny yelled tears running down her face.

"Leo!" Paige yelled after killing the second demon.

"Make it stop the pain hurts so much!" Sonny screamed once again.

"Leo! Leo, you get your butt down here right now or we will summon your ass!" Phoebe yelled kicking the last demon still standing.

"Oh god make this pain go away! The jingles they wont stop!" Chad fell to the floor holding his head.

"Chad calm down lets go down stairs and ask whats wrong." Nico said helping Chad to his feet.

"Make it stop the pain hurts so much!" they heard Sonny yell

"Was that Sonny!?" Chad yelled dropping to the floor again with another pain shooting threw his head.

"I dunno whats going on where is Sonny?" Tawni asked her and Zora were scared running into the boys room.

"Leo! Leo, you get your butt down here right now or we will summon your ass!" Phoebe yelled making Chad wince from the loud screaming in his head.

"Sonny is in trouble" Chad said running down the hall he froze when he saw every one crying.

"Leo! Kyle!" Phoebe yelled, Sonny was shaking she kept spiting out blood.

"Oh my god Sonny!" Tawni yelled making Chad and every one look up at the top of the stairs.

"Chad come here maybe you can save her" Paige said trying to use here healing power only to keep failing.

"What can I do?" Chad asked holding his head from the pain once he got closer to Sonny. She was the cause of his pain he felt her pain he needed to help her.

"Your a white lighter, you have the ability to heal." Paige said trying to heal Sonny once more.

"Ch-Chad we were right, I...was going ….to die" Sonny said trying to force her self to talk between coughs.

"No SonShine your not going to die" Chad said tears falling down his face.

"Chad...I-I...Love...You" Sonny said passing out seconds later.

"Dammit Leo!" Piper said seconds later Leo appeared running towards Sonny who was seconds to death.

"I can't do it. I don't know how" Chad said trying to heal her but failing just like Paige.

"Move over"Leo said putting his hands over Sonny's cheast and her face. A faint golden light started to appear out of his hands indicating that his powers were working.

"Chad she is going to be okay" Phoebe said hugging Chad who was still crying seeing Sonny in that state made him freak.

"H-How...did this...happen?" Tawni said trying to whip away her tears.

"Well there were demons who found out that you guys were here, they were after Sonny we were fighting them off perfectly until Sonny heard us she got scared and screamed. The demon turned to her and threw a fire ball at her making her fly to the stairs. Why didn't you tell me she didn't have her powers?" Piper asked

"We didn't know?" Nico replied walking towards Tawni

"She didn't say anything about her powers being gone besides that day last week" Zora commented sitting on the steps next to Grady and Zac. Sonny took a deep breath and started coughing.

"Welcome back Sonny" Piper said helping Sonny on her feet.

"What happened?" Sonny asked sitting against the wall.

"A demon threw a fire ball at you, Sonny where are your powers your a demon you have invincibility that fire ball should have just left a scratch it shouldn't have almost killed you." Phoebe said pacing back and forth.

"I thought it would come back like before" Sonny said looking down.

"Sonny loosing your powers is something serious, how long were they gone for?" Piper asked

"About a week" Chad answered for her sitting down next to Sonny.

"What! Are you serious some one could have done a separate a witch from her powers spell" Phoebe said breathing in and out deeply.

"I didn't know" Sonny said starting to cry again. Chad just held her in his arms rubbing her arm.

"We have shooting today, we have to be in the studios in twenty" Zora said looking up from her phone.

"Can we go or is it a no show?" Nico asked holding Tawni's hand.

"I guess you guys can go. If anything happens call Leo or Paige, you can also call Chad to come get you since he can orb" Piper said running her fingers threw her hair.

"Sonny we are going to help get your powers back we promise" Phoebe said hugging her.

"I hope your right" Chad said helping Sonny to her feet. Sonny just kept quit waiting for every one to get ready. Fifteen minutes later every one was ready to orb to the studio.

"You ready SonShine" Chad whispered in her ear, all she done was nod they all held hands and orbed to the Prop House. When Sonny opened her eyes she was in her dressing room.

"Chad?" Sonny asked

"No just pretty lilo me" Tawni said fixing her make up by her vanity.

"What happened?" Sonny asked rubbing her eyes.

"Well we orbed into the Prop House but then you passed out Chad carried you in here, he just left like five minutes ago, he had to film" Tawni replied

"Oh Tawni. I think I-I...ugh..umm fell in love with Chad, I thought it was a crush but its deeper than that" Sonny said blushing.

"We all knew it Sonny what made you realize it?" Tawni asked sitting next to her.

"When I thought I was going to die all I could do was think of Chad" Sonny whispered.

"Its okay listen, we have a live show in thirty. Lets fix up your make up and hair, you look a mess" Tawni said grabbing a brush and combing it threw Sonny's long brown hair. Tawni applied make up to Sonny's eyes and lips and curled her hair.

"All done" Tawni said clapping her hands together.

"Wow Tawni thank you so much" Sonny said looking at her reflection threw the mirror.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

Sonny and Tawni were walking threw the halls back to the Prop House after the show. All the guys decided to go on a Fro-Yo run and well Zora she was in the vents like always.

"Lets go to the Prop House" Tawni said walking in the direction of the Prop House.

"I'll meet you there I just got to get my phone" Sonny said

"Okay bring my Coco Moco Coco lip gloss too please"

"Sure thing" Sonny said running to there dressing room. Sonny went and grabbed her phone and grabbed Tawni's lip gloss she stopped to look in the mirror fixing her hair.

"Oh god I am getting more like Tawni every day" Sonny told her self

"Sonny help!" Sonny heard Tawni yell from the prop house, Sonny ran out of the dressing room and towards the Prop House kicking off her hills in the process.

"Sonny help me we need to get rid of them!" Tawni yelled while she had the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls in front of her, well everyone except for Chad.

"We need to get out of here Tawni!" Sonny yelled

"Yeah but you haven't done that shimmery thing since last week!" she replied worry starting to fill her head.

"CHAD!" Sonny and Tawni yelled at the same time. In blue lights out of no were Chad appeared.

"What now you two, oh my-!" Chad was cut off with a flame ball thrown to him by Portlyn. She started to laugh when he orbed out just in time to escape the fire ball. He then reappeared behind Sonny and Tawni, he put both hands on the girls and all three of them orbed out.

"What was that all about? PORTLYN she tried to kill me! " Chad yelled walking back and forth.

"Chad remember last week when we found that book?"Tawni asked and Chad's eyes went wide.

"Yeah we think she is the reason why Sonny lost her powers" Tawni continued

"Sonny I am so sorry" Chad said hugging Sonny.

"Chad its okay, you came just in time" Chad just shook his head no.

"I told you SonShine nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am around" Chad said still hugging on to Sonny.

"Lets go see the guys" Tawni said all three of them went walking towards the commissary. They were almost there when Trevor appeared in black orbs, he orbed a bow and arrow out of black smoke.

"Say good bye to your lover boy, Sonny" Trevor said pointing the arrow to Chad.

"No please I'll do any thing" Sonny said holding onto Chad's arm.

"Nope wrong answer" Trevor laughed and shooting an arrow at Chad it hit him right in the arm, making Chad fall from the force.

"Damn I so need to fix my aim" Trevor cursed himself. Chad started to feel faint and a cold seat started to appear.

"Sonny today wasn't our lucky day was it?" Chad said closing his eyes.

"Chad no! Don't leave me, please don't die on me. I need you" Sonny cried resting her head on Chad's chest.

"Sonny he is dying we need to get him to Leo" Tawni said trying to take the arrow out of his arm. Just as she touched the arrow Tawni fell from dizziness.

"Sonny.. I think.. that arrow is..p-poisonousness" Tawni cried out.

"You guys please don't leave me. Leo! Paige! Someone" Sonny cried

"Sonny! Sonny I found it!" Zora said running threw the halls she froze when she saw Tawni and Chad on the floor and Sonny crying next to them. Sonny looked up at Zora who had a piece of paper in her hand.

"W-what happened?" Zora asked.

"Trevor shot him, and Tawni tried to pull it out making her sick too" Sonny cried silent tears.

"There dying I need to take them to Leo, but I don't have my powers" Sonny said crying.

"Call my mom or Leo, they said if something happens to call them" Zora replied dropping down next to Tawni.

"I did no one came they can't hear my calls" Sonny said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Maybe this will help it wont hurt to try I found it in the falls." Zora said handing Sonny a piece of paper that was burnt on the edges.

" _Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you here, come to us and settle here" _Sonny said the spell looking at Zora.

"Sonny do you think it worked?" Zora asked Sonny shrugged her eyes went wide when she saw red lights flying towards her and Zora.

"Zora do you see that?" Sonny asked pointing to the glowing lights.

"Yeah I guess they never summed you powers" Zora said quietly watching the lights fly around Sonny and shooting threw her.

"Whoa that was crazy" Nico and Grady said Dropping there Fro-Yo out the mouth.

"Did it work?" Zora asked.

"I dunno lets see if I can shimmer out of here" Sonny asked Zora held on to Tawni's and Chad's hand, Nico and Grady held hands. Grady linked hands with Tawni and Sonny grabbed Nico's hand who was holding hands with Chad who formed a circle.

"Good... luck SonShine"Chad whispered, Sonny put all her concentration on shimmering she closed her eyes and when she opened then she was in the living room in front of the sisters.

"Yes it worked Z" Sonny said hugging th eleven year old.

"Oh my god what happened?" Leo asked

"He got shot by that arrow thing by a guy who orbed with black lights. Tawni tried to pull it out and fainted" Sonny said still holding onto Chad who's eyes were now closed.

"I need the arrow out of Chad, but any one with white lighter blood needs to step back" Leo said.

"I can grab it out right?" Sonny asked before touching the black wooden arrow.

"Yeah you have to do it quickly though" Leo replied, Sonny quickly pulled the arrow out making Chad yell from the pain. Leo put his hands over Chad within seconds Leo's hands were glowing. Tawni was getting healed by Paige who had the similar powers of healing.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sonny asked still holding Chad's hand with all her might.

"Tawni is coming back" Paige said making Tawni move around and opening her eyes.

"What happened?" Tawni asked looking up at Nico who was holding her hand.

"Your going to be alright next time don't touch the arrow there dangerous to whit lighters they could kill you if we didn't get to it in time" Paige said helping Tawni stand up, they all looked at Chad and Sonny who was crying.

"Chad please be okay" Sonny kept repeating over and over.

"I am trying my best Sonny, I think we got to him too late" Leo replied still healing Chad.  
"No!...It can't be to late..he promised he wouldn't leave me!" Sonny started to cry she started to rock back and forth.

"Sonny stop it! Your creating a hurricane out side" Piper yelled, but Sonny just ignored her and kept rocking back and forth. Leo finally healed Chad fully and he was now alert, everyone was scared that no one could stop Sonny.

"Sonny, I am okay now I was healed" Chad said trying to calm her down.

"Make it stop!" Tawni cried looking out the window watching the rain fall hard turning into hail.

"Sonny please stop" Phoebe said holding her hand.

"She can't hear us, and she won't freeze" Piper said flicking her hands trying to freeze Sonny but with no luck.

"Chad do something" Tawni said running away from the window when the lighting stuck making the glass shader everywhere.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

"Portlyn did you ever do the spell to summon Sonny's powers?" Penelope asked standing in the door way of Portlyn's dressing room.

"What summoning spell?" Portlyn asked

"You know the one I wrote so after you take her powers you can take them as yours so she can't say a spell to invoke them again" Penelope said throwing her self on the couch.  
"I didn't get no spell Penelope!" Portlyn yelled

"I gave you a spell Portlyn like thirty minutes ago!" Penelope yelled back

"No you didn't I haven't saw you in all day!"

"It was you man your so loosing it Port."

"Penelope I didn't see you and I didn't get no spell!"

"So if it wasn't you then who was it?" Penelope asked getting nerves

**Previews for next chapter.**

**"Chad make her stop!"**

**"What can i do?"**

**"Zora run the electricity is going to electrocute you"**

**"Chad stay away from Sonny she could kill you!"**

**TerraMichelle101 –**thank you for your review =) I know right I am such a moment killer lol I just love keeping everyone on there toes muahaha evil laugh lol sorry I had to much sugar today lol but I am so sorry for this chapter it made me really sad. I wonder what was going on with Sonny at the end, that was pretty intense lol

**Xoshannii101 –**Omg me too but I almost miss it everyday lol I got sessions 1,2,5,6 I can't find the other ones on dvd it sux =( but I always have you tube =D and hey I like smiles to 8-D there awesome haha so yeah I hope you like this chapter and I think this is going to be the second to the last sike lol it has many chapters left like the one where Zanku comes and fights Cole, and where Barbas makes Sonny try to kill Tawni oh the ideas I can make happen lol =) oh yeah and thank you for your review

**lp2014 **-Thank you for your review =)

**DmslilAngel103 **– I know me too she has powers and Chad how rude right lol, and here is the next chapter i hope you liked it Sonny kinda freaked out atthe end i wonder whats up with that lol and thanks for the review

**SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY-** Your welcome I am glad you liked it and thank you for your review =)

**Silly Ann Joker** – I dunno about the alien circles I am still thinking of ideas I think I am going to bring the cleaners out for that trying to take Sonny or something =)

**CHANNYLICIOUS**-O-M-G I so can't wait for you to get them I think this is the start of a beautiful friend ship lol I always wanted to say that haha, and thank you for all your reviews you don't know how much that means to me your awesome =) you truly are

**Amber**-Thanks for the review Hun hope you liked this Chapter too =)

**BrazilianPrincess** -I am glad that you liked it =) thanks for your review

**oOo VampireGirl oOo** – Thanks for your review I am glad that you think my story is cool =D


	8. Go Back in Time Spell pt 1 of 3

"I don't know what to do!" Chad yelled, so ever one can hear him from the loud thunder from out side, the sky was a dark gray and the wind was fierce. Trees were falling and electricity poles were breaking down.

"Do Something Chad!" Zora yelled.

"Zora run the electricity is going to electrocute you!" Paige yelled. Making Zora run onto the couch as she saw the water hit an outlet go into flames.

"Everyone on the couch!" Piper yelled watching the water pour in from the broken window.

"What about Sonny! I can't just leave her" Chad yelled running up to Sonny.

"Chad she has her powers she will be okay!" Leo yelled before he orbed Zora and Tawni out of the room and up to the attic, just before they felt an earthquake, everything started to shake and things started to fall from shelfs. Sonny kept rocking back and forth and her eyes started to turn black, making Piper and Phoebe become worried, they feared that the earthquake she was making broke free the shadow.

"Chad stay away from Sonny she can kill you!" Paige yelled running up to him and orbing him to the attic with the girls. A second later Leo orbed Nico and Grady up with them.

"Whats wrong with Sonny?" Tawni asked running up to Nico for protection.

"Some how her power to manipulate weather caused a earthquake that we think broke the ground for the nexus. Since she is half good and half bad it went to her" Phoebe replied.

"Phebs I think it went to her because every time the Woogyman came it tried to make you evil, your her mom Phebs it wants her because she is from you" Piper stated.

"We have to have her say the spell" Phoebe commented.

"What spell? Whats going on? Sonny is down there she can get hurt I'm going to go help her!" Chad exclaimed trying to orb out the room but Leo only grabbed him making Chad go fly to the wall.

"Stop trying to be heroic! That thing isn't Sonny it took over her body Chad! The only way to get her back is if we get the shadow out of her and say the spell" Leo scolded Chad.

"I know but I swear I can get her back just give me a chance" Chad replied

"What makes you so sure? Don't you hate her?" Nico asked

"No I don't Tawni is right I love her, okay I been in love with her since I first laid eyes on her. Now at least let me try" Chad explained trying to orb out again.

"Tawni read this to Chad out loud" Piper said giving her a piece of paper

"Oh um okay? Chad come here" Tawni asked

"What?" Chad asked walking over to Tawni, who grabbed his hand.

"Whats mine is yours, whats yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share. Switch our powers through the air" Tawni read out loud, a pink orb coming out of her and a blue orb coming out of Chad.

"Hey wait! What you switched our powers!" Chad yelled before him and Tawni went flying to the floor with Chad having Tawni's powers and Tawni having Chad's powers.

_'I wonder if I can eat all the cheese and they wont get mad'_

_'Sonny is so weird I wonder if she is just doing this for attention? Probably because she isn't as pretty as me'_

_'Tawni is hot'_

"Ha this is awesome, and Sonny is pretty Tawni!" Chad yelled making Tawni get scared and orb out then back in.

"Whoa that was weird" Tawni said trying to hold her self up.

"Why did Tawni orb? That is my power!" Chad yelled.

_'we should have saw this coming'_

"Ugh yeah you should have! Why did you make us switch powers?" Chad yelled.

"Because we couldn't have you go orbing down to Sonny and get your self killed now stay up here!" Paige yelled orbing the sisters to the kitchen.

"Sonny?" Phoebe asked running to the garden room when they heard something crash.

"Sonny is that you?" Piper asked looking around they couldn't find her, she wasn't in the same place where they left her at.

"We have to get Leo to orb the kids out of here" Phoebe said getting scared. Paige orbed out to let them know.

"Phoebe and Piper!" Piper and Phoebe heard some one yell followed by a crash.

"Paige? Where are you" Phoebe asked getting into a fighting position before getting a vision.

_Phoebe and Piper were walking up to the attic to look for Paige when Sonny came behind them astral projecting herself so that there were a group circling the two sisters. Killing them with one of her powers._

"Piper she is up stairs" Phoebe said running out to the hall to the foyer where the stair case was.

"Phoebe who is up there?" Piper asked running after her sister.

"Sonny she is astral projecting, did you know she had that power?" Phoebe asked running half way up the stairs.

"If she is astral projecting then its a trap Phebs" Piper said making Phoebe stop in mid run.

"Where is every one at?" Paige asked orbing back behind them.

"You just told them to go some place safe Paige?" Piper said turning to see there sister.

"I did? Then why are you here?" Paige asked she wasn't acting like her normal self.

"Piper her eyes the spell" Phoebe whispered knowing that it was not Paige and it was Sonny or the shadow who over took Sonny's body.

"I am light. I am too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell. You can not have this Halliwell. Go away and leave my sight, and take away. This endless night" Phoebe and Piper recited the spell.

"Do you think a simple spell can free me? I am too strong for that" Paige said turning back into Sonny. Her voice was deep as if a man or monster was talking.

"She won't freeze Phoebe what are we going to do?" Piper asked trying to use her powers on Sonny, but again with no luck. Sonny got mad and threw Piper and Phoebe in the air towards the wall.

"Okay! how is she using all these powers?" Phoebe asked getting up and levitating just before Sonny kicked her.

"Its the shadow it tapped into her powers! Phoebe, Piper she is too strong we need the power of three and a vanquishing potion" Paige yelled orbing in to get her sisters.

"We can't leave the house Paige, what about the nexus?" Phoebe yelled noticing she was in some mansion of some what.

"Where is Sonny? You promised you will keep her safe" Chad asked in concern.

"Its too late for Sonny, the shadow took over her body. We have to...vanquish her" Piper quietly said. Making Chad jump up from his couch, and making the others become shocked.

"What! I need my powers back if you wont save her I will!" Chad yelled walking up the stairs to his room.

"Chad come back!" Zora yelled

"If you need me I'll be in my room" Chad said coldly walking up the stairs. Once he knew he was safe he text Tawni and Zora to go up to his room, he needed Tawni because she had his powers and Zora because she was sneaky. He also text Grady and Nico to distract the sisters long enough so his plan would work.

"Okay Tawni call _The Book of Shadows_, I think I saw a spell that can get us Sonny back, with out trying to kill her. I also need my powers back to do the spell." Chad ordered.

"Okay, _Book of Shadows_" Tawni said wondering if it was going to work, just in seconds the book orbed into Tawni's hand. Chad was happy that his plan was starting to work he couldn't let them get to Sonny before he had a chance to save her. Chad flipped threw the book till he stopped on a page that had a spell called _The Smart Spell._

"Chad a Smart Spell?" Zora asked

"Yeah we can do the spell become smart and figure a way to save Sonny" Chad stated

"Wow you really must like her that much to go through all this trouble for her" Zora replied making Tawni smile.

"I was right all along you love her. You love her" Tawni teased

"So you like Nico" Chad shot back making Tawni widen her eyes.

"I knew it" Zora said laughing a little.

"Okay leave me alone lets do the spell" Tawni said ending the conversation, all three teens held hands around the book and a simple candle.

"Spirits send the words, from all across the land. Allow us three to absorb them, through the touch of either hand. For twenty-four hours, from seven to seven. We will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven."

"So do you think it worked?" Zora asked

"I...dunno?" Tawni said slowly looking at what Chad was doing with the book, his hands were over the pages and they were flipping really fast, a golden light was coming from his hands.

"I got it" Chad said happily. Making the pages fall still.

"Whats mine is mine, and yours is yours. Give us back our powers before time runs out" Chad recited making a pink orb fly out of him and a blue orb fly out of Tawni and going back into the rightful bodies. Chad orbed and in seconds he orbed back.

"Yes I got my lights of awesomeness back!" Chad yelled being happy to finally get all the annoying thoughts out of his head.

"Thank god I got my powers back, that jingling in my head was so annoying" Tawni replied rubbing her temples.

"Oh wow the jingles there really bad, Sonny needs our help" Chad said grabbing on to his head as if he could stop the pain.

"Hey lets do this spell" Zora replied making Tawni and Chad look at her.

"Its a spell to go back into time, we can stop her from getting crazy like that" Zora commented.

"That is perfect" Chad and Tawni said in a union.

"Jinx you owe me a coke" Tawni yelled

"Hey no fair" Chad whined

"You guys come on be serious! We have only so long till Nico and Grady make them suspicious" Zora stated.

"Yeah your right"Tawni replied "And I'm pretty" Tawni quickly added.

"Come on were going to go back in time, we need two spells one to go and one to come back" Chad said grabbing a notebook and pen to write the two spells.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Zora asked watching Chad finish the spell. He went to an empty wall in the hall and drew a triquetra symbol that was from the book.

"Hear these words hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time." Chad, Tawni, and Zora said making the symbol on the wall glow and turn into a blue portal.

"Do you think its safe to go in?" Tawni asked nervously.

"I dunno it can take us anywhere" Chad replied.

"Oh I knew you kids were up to something!" They heard Phoebe yell from down the hall.  
"Well its all or nothing!" Zora yelled running threw the wall followed by Chad.

"Don't forget me!" Tawni yelled out after the two right before the portal closed. Everything was blue they felt like they were watching there life flash by. The first thing they saw was Chad reading the book making the pages flip really fast. Then the scene switched to Chad yelling at the sisters. It went on like this for a few minutes till they saw Chad and Tawni on the floor almost dead. They finally stepped out of the portal just in time before Sonny shimmered out.

"Sonny wait" Chad yelled from down the hall.

"Who are you?" Nico asked looking at the three suspiciously.

"I'm Tawni and pretty! Silly who would I be? Zora yeah right" Tawni replied walking past them.

"Sonny we need to take them to Leo" Zora replied

"Who are you?" Zora asked looking up at the future Zora.

"I'm you...from the future" Zora replied

"Come on we don't have time!" Sonny yelled making the past Zora run to the circle before they shimmered out.

"Great Chad yeah the plan worked so great" Zora said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Holding the hands with Tawni and Chad again as he orbed them to the manor. Chad saw Sonny crying watching Leo try to heal his past self. He felt bad watching that it made him want to run up to her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Chad what are we going to do?" Tawni whispered.

"I dunno...I can't just sit here and watch them try to kill her" Chad whispered back tears started to form in Tawni's eyes.  
"You guys calm down and think. We went all this way not to just give up. Who are we?" Zora whispered trying to get them pumped up.

"I'm Chad?" Chad whispered trying to figure out what she was on to.

"Your not just Chad, your the famous _Chad Dylan Cooper_ you never give up what is yours" Zora whispered making Chad feel a little better about him self.

"So what he is Chad? What are you trying to say?" Tawni asked looking confused.

"And _you.._your the _Tawni Hart _you never give up either" Zora commented.

"Your right and I'm pretty" Tawni whispered clapping her hands together.

"I got it" Chad whispered running away from the stairs and towards Sonny.

"Chad what are you doing?" Tawni yelled running after him.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled making Sonny stop rocking just in time before it got any worse.

"Ch-Chad? What?...How" Sonny asked looking at him confused, she slowly got up from her spot walking up to him her eyes wide in shock.

"Sonny! Be careful he could be a...demon in disguise" Piper warned her.  
"No...were form the future we did a spell, duh and I'm pretty!" Tawni yelled walking up behind Chad.

"You guys never listen to me" Zora said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Who are you?" Paige asked after she healed Tawni, who woke up going in to shock at what she saw in front of her.

"Your me, or am I me? Wait your pretty" the past Tawni said rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think we can trust them" Phoebe said looking at the three.

"Okay here is what happened. Sonny freaks out and starts a storm that makes an earthquake from that earthquake you told us that she some how broke the ground. What ever that means, so yeah you guys make us go to the attic and then Paige and Leo orbed us into my house. Oh yeah thats not the worst part you had Tawni switch powers with me! I mean I know who wouldn't want to be me and all but Tawni? Really? So yeah it gets good you three orb to my house saying that you have to vanquish Sonny because Leo said that thing isn't Sonny some shadow woopy do. So yeah I get mad do a couple spells here and there and wabam where here" Chad explained to the group.

"You done a spell? What spells?" Piper asked looking mad.

"Oh you know just a smart spell, a spell to get our powers back oh and a spell to go back in time" Tawni simply said.

"You what!" Phoebe yelled.

"Do you know you guys could have gotten killed or some thing!" Paige yelled

"Is that all you care about? We done it to save Sonny! You guys wanted to kill her!" Chad yelled

"Chad calm down we should go back now" Zora stated.

"You could have ruined the future!" Leo finally said when he was done fully healing Chad.

"Oh whoa who hired a look a like?" the Past Chad asked.

"There you from the future" Nico said still confused.

"Hey why did you three get to time travel? Come on we all know it should have been me! I did go back in time before" Grady stated

"Grady it was a sketch!" Nico replied

"But still imagine if I did? I could have been called a futureteer you know like a musketeer but from the future!" Grady explained. Ever one just gave him a wierd look.

"Awkward!" the past Chad and the future Chad said at the same time.

"Whoa weird" the past Chad said.

"Tell me about it" the past and future Zora said.

"Okay so you were saying before? That they tried to _kill me_?" Sonny asked looking back and forth to the past and future friends.

"Yeah some shadow took over your body no one could stop you. It was the only choice" Zora replied. Making Sonny's eyes go wide in fear.

"Was I that bad?" Sonny whispered.

"SonShine no you weren't, _they _just wouldn't let me help" Future Chad said pulling Sonny into a hug.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" The past Chad yelled

"Sorry?" The future Chad said unsure of what he had done.

"Okay you saved her now lets get you guys back to the future" Leo said walking up to the attic. The three friends followed him and the three sisters up to the attic. Chad went to draw the same triquetra symbol he drew before.

"Nice meeting you and thank you for ugh..saving my life" Sonny whispered hugging the future Chad.

"Okay lets do this" Piper said

"In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space, create a path to another place" Piper, Phoebe and Paige said. The three teens walked through the portal with Leo following them to make sure they got back to the future in one piece. The group walked back in to the attic to be greeted with the evil Charmed ones and an evil Sonny, Nico, and Grady.

"Who are you?" Nico asked forming a fire ball in his hands throwing it towards Tawni.

"We meet again Leo" the evil Piper said

"Yes we do? They must have had the wrong spell" Leo said looking at Chad.

"Hey I didn't give them a spell" Chad said throwing his hands up in the air.

**Previews Don't you just love them?**

"**okay this spell should take you back and bring back our evil Chad" **

"**Ugh every one is really nice there like weird nice"**

"**Hey silly where have you been?"**

"**Dude you just shot me!" **

"**Bad people should get punished"**

**To my lovely reviewers you guys are awesome wow we got up to 97 I love you guys **

ILove2Write13 -why thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter its part of 3 I think lol

Silly Ann Joker – omg your story is giving me a lot of ideas too, you have no idea this chapter was so hard to write it took like all week but I finally got it out =) and thank you for the review your awesome

TerraMichelle101 – well thank you doll lol and I know that cliffy just gotta love em lol I hope this chapter was as good as the last one

Xoshannii101- thank you so much for your review I know all the possibilities are driving me crazy I'm just going as I write it surprises me on what I write about some times lol but this on is about its a bad bad bad bad day lol you know the one where CUTE Chris and Leo go to the evil world and the evil them goes to there world lol

silver~roses- aww thank you I think that was one of my best chapters I had ever written I just hope this is as good

Yellowminiipod – I know that Portlyn I think Sonny should vanquish her sometime lol but sorry I didn't really have a lot of Sonny in this one but I promise you will see really evil Sonny next chapter but I'm debating if she should be good or evil since there in a evil dimension

Lp2014- Thanks for the review =) it means a lot to me

Sonny days – thank you =D I am glad you really like this sorry it took like a week to finish this chapter it was one of the hardest ones to write

vicki is a mermaid princess – I was going to use that having Chad kiss her then I thought it would be to simple so I thought it would be more fun if they just went to the past it gave me more ideas for the next chapter and thank you for the review

Scar of hope – thank you for the awesome review =) and I know don't you just love the suspense its fun writing about it

Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe – thank you for the review it means a lot to me that you think that. Its really amazing I didn't think I was that good

Sonn And Chad- aww thank you for the review and shout out =) that means a lot to me. I just try my best I think this is the best story I have ever written lol

SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY-aww thank you my dear that means a lot but I have some bad news about standing in the rain its going to be put on pause for a lil bit I'm going back to cali on sunday and I really want to wait til I have my niece read over it again she has all the ideas for that story lol she is my writing partner but as soon as I finish a chapter it will be up

BrazilianPrincess – thank you and here is your new chapter =)

Shae- aw that was one of the most nicest review I got my name is Brianna nice to meet you lol and I just wanted to tell you that I am super sorry it took so long I was really trying to get it out sooner but it was so hard to get all the spells right. But I am glad that my story is the reason why you get on fan fic that means a lot to me I know there are way more better stories than mine but thank you so much it really means a lot to me.

wizards of waverly place fan – thank you I try my best sorry if there are mistakes, and yeah don't they make such a cute couple lol hopefully the Channy fluff will come soon I'm still thinking about how I am going to bring it in the story

Sonny123- aww wow that is amazing =) I am glad that you love it so much it really means a lot to me. I just got really bored of the same thing over and over I thought I'd like to spice things up a bit by giving them powers lol I never thought id get this far it means a lot to me

CHANNYLICIOUS- Last but not least my bestie Alexandria =D yay I know I found you =D I hardly get on face book or twitter tho =( im usually on here or my space are you going to make one of those?? you should if you can. But if you can't we can still talk through face book and twitter and on here =D yay lol I can't wait till you get a fan fic ill be your number one reviewer =0) aww that smiley is cute it has a nose lol sorry hyper moments hahahha


	9. When 2 worlds collide pt 2 of 3

**Some minor make out scenes in this chapter so if you don't like kissing and making out skip threw it. Sorry it was extremely late **

"Sonny where is Chad, Tawni or Zora?" Piper asked looking around the mansion. Sonny shimmered in minutes after the group went to Chad's mansion confused about what had happened that day, everything was a blur to her.

"I dunno I can't remember anything that has happened the whole day" Sonny said quietly looking around Chad's living room her eyes stopping on a picture of when they had there fake date. She was hugging him and he was looking down at her smiling.

"We have a problem" Phoebe stated walking down the stairs running her fingers through her hair.  
"What do you mean?" The evil parallel replica version of the four replied.

"Chad! I was so worried" Sonny said running up to Chad. She looked at him something was wrong with him, his perfect hair was long and in a pony tail, he was wearing all black with black boots. He had tattoos and piercings. Tawni was also all in black she had a skin tight leather out fit on, her eyes were covered in loads of dark eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was half black and half blond, she was totally opposite of there Tawni. Zora was the same as Chad and Tawni in dark attire but her hair was black and red, she had a lip piercing and her eyes were also loaded with black eye shadow.

"Don't touch me, seriously" Chad hissed, Sonny looked hurt as if she got her heart ripped out.

"Tawni?" Nico asked looking at the evil Tawni.

"Some thing went wrong"Piper stated. Making the evil replicas get nerves Chad orbed a bow and arrow shooting it towards Paige which Piper froze it in mid-air.

"What was that about!" Sonny yelled after Chad orbed the evil ones out.

"Have you saw my evil kids?" evil Leo asked orbing in.

"Leo"Piper asked

"Piper, rude to see you again" The evil Leo greeted

"How did this happen?" Sonny asked worried, she kept walking back and forth.

"So this is the evil Sonny?" Leo asked walking around the girl examining her.

"Leave me alone" Sonny hissed at him. Even though Sonny was being nice again she still had her evil mood swings.

"Well Sonny I need your help to find my Chad, Tawni and Zora. Only a demon can help" Leo said looking at the girl.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

Chad, Tawni, Zora and Leo stepped out of the portal, to see the evil counterparts of the ones they loved starring back at them. Leo faced the evil Charmed Ones once before with future Chris, but this time something was different with them.

"Leo how are you here again?" The evil Phoebe asked giving the group odd looks.

"Well we done a spell just like before. I clearly do not know what happened" Leo explained looking at the sisters. Piper had long black hair, her eyes were covered with dark black make up. She was wearing black leather pants with a dark gray tank top. Phoebe the middle sister was wearing a similar pants but were red with a halter top that showed her stomach. She also had Tiffany brace knuckles on her fingers, her hair was short and was half way pinned up. Paige was wearing all black with black skinny jeans with knee high Jimmy Choo boots, all topped off with black leather jacket. She had long black hair with blue high lights.

"I see" Paige replied walking around the four slowly inspecting them. Chad looked around he noticed Sonny as sitting on the steps going down the stairs. He quickly walked over to her.

"Hey Sonny" Chad nervelessly said sitting next to the girl.

"Hey Chad" She replied not even looking up from the book she was writing in.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked looking at Sonny.

"Writing...Sketches,...you look different your hair is short and your eyes sparkle" Sonny replied softly touching Chad's cheek.

"Well maybe I'm not the Chad your use to" Chad commented looking into Sonny's eyes. She looked happy and carefree the way Sonny use to be before the powers started to turn her evil. How he missed the happy Sonny he would do anything to get her to be happy again.

"Maybe, but I think I like this side of you, but I can sense that your...good?" Sonny stated her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked

"You don't have any evil in you? What happened to you Chad? Its like someone sucked all the darkness out of you!" Sonny yelled, jumping up to her feet.

"Please don't yell" Chad softly said standing up next to Sonny's counterpart.

"Sonny whats wrong?" Phoebe asked running to her daughter.

"He is good, how is that possible? I thought I was the only who was turning good!" Sonny half yelled.

"He isn't our Chad, he is from a different dimension. They all are good counterparts of our evil Tawni, Chad, Zora, and Leo" Piper interrupted walking to the three.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked looking at Piper and Phoebe shaking her head back and forth.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

"What am I suppose to do?" Sonny asked looking at the evil Leo.

"Well I would cast a spell but I can't I am only a dark lighter. You are a demon so your both good and bad, am I right?" The evil Leo asked.

"Well yeah but I don't understand why you can't use Phoebe or Piper even Paige" Sonny replied

"Well I need you to pretend to be our Sonny since you are battling being good, oops I mean being evil they won't be able to sense you and find out your a fake" Leo explained.

"Sonny you have to do this the longer there here the worse the yin yang is messing up" Phoebe stated looking threw the _Book of Shadows_ for any spell.

"She is right the longer were here the more things will fall off of track" Leo reasoned.

"Fine then I guess to save the world" Sonny said in defeat.

"Good now you need to change into all black, or any dark colors will do" Leo suggested

"Okay then" Sonny said she decided to see if she can focus on one of her powers that she thought would be great for this. Sonny focused on being her other half. A red light started to shimmer around Sonny, when it was done she looked exactly like her other half. Sonny was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a black Famous shirt, she was wearing black Vanz and she had loads of make up on.

"Wow you look exactly like my Sonny" Leo said inspecting her.

"Okay I have to stay here just in case they decide to show up" Leo. Sonny closed her eyes and tried to focus on the evil Tawni, she hoped this would work like it worked to use her glamoring power to change how she looked. She finally felt hatred it felt like she was looking threw Tawni's eyes they were back at the studio. Sonny took a deep breath and she lost Tawni's connection it was harder then she thought it would be it took most her energy to perform a power she hasn't mastered yet. Sonny quickly shimmered out the room and to her dressing room. When she arrived there she didn't see Tawni so she thought maybe they would be in the Prop house. She quickly ran through the hall ways towards her favorite place in the studio. She started to slow down when she saw the doors.

"This place sucks! Come on who can live in a place like this its like way to nice. Eww" The evil Tawni complained.

"I know this place could really use a changing, but we need to deal with it because we don't know how long were stuck in this hideous place" Zora said looking at the nice Zora's sarcophagus in disgust.

"Wow Zor they don't even have nails in there for you" Chad said sliding down the slide.

"Where in hell have you three been?" Sonny said walking into the room, she tried to focus on her anger so she can be evil.

"Sonny I knew you will come back for me. You simply can't resist me" Chad said walking to her. Sonny didn't know if her other half was in love or hated him.

"In your dreams" The evil Tawni said walking to Sonny.

"So what she is always in my night mares. Plus she just can't get enough of me" Chad hissed at Tawni.

"She dated you one, you turned into a sap so she left you!" Tawni yelled.

"Hey Chad Dylan Cooper does not get dumped, he is the dumper!" Chad yelled back.

"So what!" Zora yelled hitting the two with an energy ball.

"Zora what the hell was that for?" Tawni hissed

"You guys are obviously forgotten that Sonny is in front of you" Zora said pointing to her.

"Yeah now both of you shut the hell up!" Sonny quickly yelled trying to channel her other half.

"Wow someone looks like she is getting better" Chad acknowledge walking towards her. Sonny got the chills shoot down her arm when the evil counterpart of Chad softly touched her arm.

"Well I fought that good out of me it was horrible" Sonny replied getting week kneed at the touch of him.

"Well lets say we blow this Popsicle stand" Chad whispered in Sonny's ear making her forget the whole reason why she was trying to get so close.

"O-okay" Sonny stuttered when Chad moved his fingers up and down her arm.

"Fine" Chad whispered once again in her ear getting ready to orb the two out. Sonny's eyes were closed the whole time she didn't know what had came over her but she liked the feeling he gave her. She bit her lip as he wrapped his arms around her waste, black lights circled the two and in thin air they were gone.

"Fine" Sonny replied softly opening her eyes and looking up at the evil Chad, he was looking down at her smirking.

"Good" Chad said pulling Sonny closer.

"Good" Sonny mimicked stepping closer to him, her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Sonny I know your not the real Sonny" Chad commented smirking again with anticipation holding her tighter.

"W-what?" Sonny asked trying to step back but two muscular arms wouldn't let her move.

"Your just pretending to be our Sonny, your evil our Sonny is good. Thats one reason and second reason my Sonny would never kiss me" Chad stated leaning down lightly pressing his lips on to Sonny's soft pink lips. Sonny was hesitant at first but she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck joining in on the passionate kiss. Chad licked Sonny's bottom lip asking for entrance, she slowly opened her mouth her heart speeding up as his tongue slide into her mouth playing along with her tongue. Sonny ran her fingers through his hair and trying to deepen the kiss. Sonny and Chad finally broke apart for air.

"Wow" Chad's evil twin stated breathing hard trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah wow" Sonny replied her arms still wrapped around him.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

Chad and the good Sonny were looking through the_Book of Shadows_ trying to find a spell so they can go back to there own time.

"So Chad am I like in love with you in your world?" Sonny asked blushing trying to look down.

"Yeah in a way, I am in love with her too you can say" Chad smiled flipping the next page to the book.

"Will you get mad if I done this?" Sonny asked leaning over to him and softly kissing his cheek. Chad blushed touching the spot where her lips were once at before.

"No why would I be mad? Your just her evil well nice counterpart" Chad stated

"Well I am not really evil I may be a witch but my demon half over rules making me good" Sonny replied.

"Waite I thought everyone was evil here?" Chad asked

"Well demons have to hide in the underworld because there nice, I use to be evil but a week ago when I got my powers it all changed, I slowly started to turn good" Sonny replied scooting closer to Chad.

"Wow well I can understand" Chad commented staring into Sonny's eyes.

"Chad theres something about you, I ugh-" Sonny got cut off by Chad's lips, Sonny licked his lips trying to get access to a more passionate kiss. He gladly opened his mouth feeling her tongue explore his mouth. Chad slowly pulled Sonny on top of him making him fall down in the process so he was now laying down and Sonny was laying on top of him she continued to kiss him passionately. Playing with his tongue. Unfortunately they had to pull apart for air.

"Sonny" Chad said looking down he wished he had kissed the real Sonny and not some different dimensional twin of hers.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked kissing his neck, making Chad weak wanting to kiss her more.

"I- I can't do this" Chad replied sitting up and pushing Sonny off him.

"What do you mean? Of course we can no one is here there all down stairs now come on lets finish what we started" Sonny said getting on top of Chad's lap and slowly grinding on him.

"Sonny! Stop! I can't do this" Chad yelled pushing her off of him making her fall to the floor.

"Well why not?" Sonny hissed making Chad look down.

"Because I don't love you, I want _my _Sonny. It doesn't feel right" Chad whispered staring at his hands in his lap.

"Baby all you had to do was ask I can be her" Sonny replied using her power to glamor her self to look exactly how _Chad's _Sonny looked.

"Why you doing this?" Chad asked looking into her eyes when she went and sat on his lap again facing him. Chad was getting sucked into her seduction leaning in to kiss her neck making her moan.

"Now thats better" Sonny smirked playing with his hair.

"Sonny! Chad! What the hell!" Piper's evil twin yelled walking into the attic.

"I ugh um" Chad stuttered letting go of Sonny's hips.

"Aw Piper way to kill the moment. Moment killer!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny you used your powers of seduction to have him kiss you" Piper replied

"We were just having some fun thats all" Sonny said giggling swinging her leg off of Chad walking back to her previous spot.

"What?" Chad asked being confused.

"She has the ability to have any guy want to kiss her" Piper replied looking at the book.

"okay this spell should take you back and bring back our evil Chad" Phoebe said walking up the stairs to the attic, with the rest of the family behind her. Leo went up to the wall to draw the triquetra and the sisters started to say the spell.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Sonny whispered kissing Chad's ear in the process, making him shiver with chills.

"Yeah I guess it is, even if you used your powers against me" Chad smirked catching Sonny's counterpart off guard, Chad couldn't just leave with out kissing her one more time.

"eww oh god get like a room" Tawni said in disgust, making Chad pull apart to glare at her.

"Tawni's right gross!" Zora yelled looking back at the sisters who were chanting the spell.

"So what" Sonny said pulling Chad into another heated kiss.

**POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX_POWER_OF_SIX**

The portal slowly opened making there evil counterparts walk into the blue. The whole sky went brighter and Sonny felt extra happy all of a sudden along with the rest of the group. Finally the rightful Chad, Tawni, Zora and Leo stepped out of the portal.

"Golly wilikers Tawni I missed you" Nico greeted kissing Tawni's hand, Tawni just gave him a odd look when she read everyones mind, they were filled with happy thoughts.

"I know it is a good thing you came we missed you silly" Grady joined in pretending to punch the side.

"Ugh every one is really nice there like weird nice" Tawni said looking at the group in disgust

"Hey silly where have you been?" Sonny asked walking back into the attic pulling Chad into a hug.

"We went to this different dimension it was weird" Chad explained leaving the kissing part out of it.

"Oh is that right?" Tawni teased poking Chad I his arm

'Shut up' Chad thought so only Tawni would be able to hear.

"No and Sonny did you know Chad kissed your counterpart" Tawni said smiling

"Oh no we can't have that happening" Sonny said in a kind tone.

"I am sorry" Chad said quickly.

_'Sonny he just kissed someone else after you told him you loved him. He should be punished all bad people should be punished...shoot him sonny, he hurt you'_ Barbas's voiced fled Sonny's mind. She conjured a gun and shot him in his shoulder.

"Sonny you just shot me!" Chad yelled in pain falling top the floor.

"Bad people should get punished" Sonny simply said smiling

"I agree" Nico commented.

**Previews**

_**'Sonny he doesn't love you, he wishes you were the evil Sonny'**_

"**Have a splendid day"**

"**Golly good Show my dear"**

"**Chad what happened?" **

"**Sonny I'm sorry for kissing your counterpart. I love you always have"**

"**Its okay Chad I kissed the evil Chad"**

"**You What!"**

**To my lovely reviewers I am super sorry this is really late I have been extremely busy with school I am sooo sosoosos sorry. I mean you guys are awesome 119 reviews that is such an inspiration thank you so much I love you guys**

Amber- to my 1st reviewer thank you so much for your review sorry this one was a longer wait than last chapter

Xoshannii101 – thank you so much and I wanted to put the under world in but I couldn't figure a way to put it in there it wasn't like the show they never been there before and all so it was harder then I thought it would to write it

Silly Ann Joker – your welcome and yeah they went to the mirror world I dunno thats what the show said it was lol and wow your story is getting so good =) I love it and thank you for your review

silver~roses- I don't think this chapter could top off last chapter this one was just more of a filler I think well thats what it turned into lol but thank you for your review

Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe -awww thank you so much for the review it was really nice =)

CHANNYLICIOUS-thank you bestie and I am super sorry I haven't been on twitter or face book in a while I burly had time to finish this chapter it took a really long time when are you going to get ur myspace or fanfic???

Chanii3220 – aww thank you so much there my fav shows too I miss charmed a lot though so basically when I get a new idea its from me watching the box set lol I got like for seasons on dvd lol =p

ILove2Write13 -your welcome and thank you again for the review I am glad you like this story x)

lp2014 -thank you so much for ur review it was nice of you =)

SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY- your welcome and thank you again for the review =D

vicki is a mermaid princess – thank you for ur review I tried to make it like that but it was really hard and I kept having writers block pilled up with school stress so I tried to do my best I personally don't like it but its just a filler I guess well I hoped you liked it =)

Sonny days -thank you I am glad that you love it I tried my hardest to write it as best as I can but as I told vicki is a mermaid princess it was extreamly hard to write i kept coming up with nothing

Demi-Fan-Channy – yay your back !!!! I missed your awesome reviews they always made me smile/laugh and thank you for like the million of reviews haha that made my day when I read them all =D

TerraMichelle101 -thank you lol your so funny but I know those cliffies you gotta just either love them or hate them hahaha but yeah school is so crazy write now like my couhonsler

Mrf18 – thank you for your reviews and of course I will =)

Raysofdarklight – aww thank you for your review that is really sweet i am glad that its one of your favs

SWAC FAN 9546 – I am glad that you loved it thank you for your review =)

Monkey87 – aww thank you so much and you really think that??? awww =) thats awesome


	10. its a bad bad bad world pt 3 of 3

"What are you talking about? You shot Chad" Zora stated filling the anger build up in her blood.

"Well it was easy and its perfectly normal" Piper commented joining the group.

"Your lucky I am a white lighter and I can heal my self" Chad hissed at Sonny.

"Yes, yes you are lucky" Phoebe said walking out to go to work. The group followed her down the stairs talking. Tawni, Chad and Zora were very annoyed with everything being so nice and friendly.

"Oops it looks like I forgot to move my car" Phoebe noticed giggling a bit.

"Yes Phoebe you parked in my spot again" Mrs. Goody

"I know I was about to move it just right now" Phoebe smiled jingling her keys.

"Oh no its perfectly fine, I know your a very busy young lady." Mrs. Goody replied

"I promise I wont do it again" Phoebe proclaimed

"Oh I know you wont. All wrongs must be righted" The police officer explained pulling out a gun and shooting Phoebe. She automatically fell dropped to the ground. Tawni started to scream for help.

"Oh god someone please help!" Tawni yelled

"Leo!" Chad yelled running inside to find the elder.

"What happened?" Leo asked walking down the stairs.

"Its Phoebe....she...she she was shot" Chad replied trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no I hope this wasn't going to happen again." Leo said running out to the front to help Phoebe.

"Leo what happened? That cop just shot her and not even one person blinked an eye" Zora asked following Leo back inside the house after he picked up Phoebe to heal her inside the house.

"Darn it Leo, oops I just swore" Piper said giggling a bit.

"Well this all happened before. Before Chris well I mean Zac was born. We went to the evil world it screwed up the balance. I just don't get it though the only person who had that power to do that was an Elder named Gideon but I-I killed him...to save Wyatt I mean Grady from becoming evil" Leo explained as he finished healing Phoebe.

"Wow what happened?" Phoebe asked feeling dizzy.

"You were shot" Zora replied

"Why did I get shot?" Phoebe questioned.

"Because you parked in Mrs. Goody's driveway." Chad replied watching Sonny smile at the cat named Kit.

_' I messed up by kissing her counterpart Tawni' _Chad thought hoping Tawni was paying attention.

_'Yes. Yes you did Chad oh cool I can talk to people in thoughts. Wow I am perfectly amazing' T_awni replied using her powers to shoot it into Chad's mind so she can talk in private.

_'hey how can you do that?' _Chad asked looking confused to hear Tawni's voice in his mind.

_'Like I said I am amazing' _Tawni replied smirking at Chad when she saw him look at her in shock.

"One for Tawni, zip for Chad" Tawni said out loud making everyone look at her.

"Were you paying attention" Leo asked making Chad and Tawni freeze in shock.

"ugh um, yeah" Tawni replied

"Then what did we say?" Zora asked giving Tawni the 'eye'

"Ouch, okay stop! We didn't okay you happy" Tawni complained rubbing her arm.

"We were discussing the problem, the matter of the fact is someone good has to do something pure evil" Zora replied pacing back and forth.

"How?" Chad asked.

"Well last time Leo killed Gideon. So I am assuming something like that" Phoebe explained.

"What kill someone why would you want to do that? Did they break a rule?" Sonny happy said.

"No Sonny" Tawni replied backing away from her.

"Why you backing away Tawni?" Sonny kindly asked taking a step forward.

"Be-because ugh...just um I dunno?" Tawni stuttered afraid that if she said the wrong thing Sonny would shoot her like she shot Chad.

"Oh dear Tawni, I wont hurt you" Sonny smiled stepping closer to Tawni and Chad.

"Ugh, um Sonny she is um...sick. She doesn't want to contaminate you too" Chad lied backing up to the wall.

"Oh okay then" Sonny said skipping away to another room.

"Wow this is really weird" Zora said walking up to Chad and Tawni and looking through the window behind them. There was a rainbow just outside the house the sun had a smiley face on it? Everything just looked so different.

"Yeah tell me about it" Chad whispered looking out the window watching Nico, Grady and Sonny playing football with Piper, and Paige.

"How do we get them back to normal?" Tawni asked.

"I am not quite sure yet." Leo replied looking for the magical book.

**POWER_OF_SIX**

"So how did you end up being alive again?" Cole asked walking back and forth.

"Well your liege. I made a deal with a demon before I died before Leo killed me! He made sure after 18 years I will come back alive! Its been 18 years I am back now I want revenge!" Gideon yelled at Cole.

"On who Leo or the elders?" Cole asked

"On who else but you demons! You guys are the mire reason why I failed, now look your world is in dangered by that evil little princess. She will be the end of this underworld as with the world up above" Gideon exclaimed.

"Us! I wasn't even alive back then, I was dead! D-E-A-D! And don't you dare blame it on Paula or Paulina you dare touch one hair on my daughters I will send your ass to hades my self!" Cole yelled in rage, his blood was boiling with hatred.

"Is that a threat?!" Gideon yelled.

"No! Its a promise now get out!" Cole yelled forming a flam ball throwing it at Gideon right before he orbed out.

_'He is back to kill your daughters, he wants to kill Phoebe too. He is the reason why everyone is mad at you' Barbas's _ voice rang through his mind.

"Dad, oops I mean your 'liege' the world is going crazy demons are in danger there too afraid to leave the underworld. People are killing people,there own kind sir we have to do something anything we have to do a- a great good" Portlyn explained flaming into the room.

"A great good you say?" Cole asked turning his chair around.

"Yes a great good, they say its the only way" Portlyn whispered.

_'She is the good twin she can do the great good. She is the reason why you had twins'_

"You can do the great good. Port listen we have to help kill a demon for the greater good" Cole replied.

"M-me? Why me?" Portlyn stuttered taking a step back.

"Because I had two twins! A good one and an evil one, you are here for this Portlyn. Who else can kill a great demon other than you" Cole slowly stated.

"Yeah but who?"Portlyn asked.

"The demon who gave Gideon life" Cole simply said.

"W-who was that?" Portlyn asked softly.

"It was..." Cole began she shot his head up and stretched his ams out, his eyes went black.

"The demon who was in charge was Zankou. He was in the underworld prison but some one helped him escape, which was Gideon. Zankou is a great danger for both worlds" Cole explained he dropped to the floor.

"Dad!" Portlyn yelled running up to him.

"That took a lot of my energy Portlyn, I am in danger now I will be weak. If any one tries to attack I will most likely die, again" Cole whispered.

"No you cant die I will bring you to get some help." Portlyn whispered tears falling down from her eyes, she quickly flamed her dad to a old Victorian house.

"Portlyn! What on earth are you doing here?" Sonny asked politely walking up to her sister and pulling her into a hug.

"I- we need help" Portlyn whispered looking around the strange sun room.

"Chad! Phoebe, Leo!" Sonny yelled.

"Why are you calling them?" Portlyn asked she was in deed scared she hasn't been on the surface in three days.

"Well we have to see what we can do, silly" Sonny replied sitting next to Portlyn on the floor.

"Well Cole, I mean dad he needs help. He used this power that drained him" Portlyn explained the whole thing to Sonny.

"Jolly wilikers Portlyn you guys are in some pickle aren't you" Sonny replied.

"What happened?" Leo asked running up up Cole.

"Chad take Sonny out to the living room, we need to talk to Portlyn" Phoebe asked.

"Ugh sure" Chad replied walking towards Sonny and grabbed her hand.

"So Chad, how are you doing in this wonderful day?" Sonny asked cheerfully.

"Sonny can we talk about earlier?" Chad asked.

"What you mean? How you kissed my other half? That was really unfriendly Chad" Sonny replied.

"I know, and I am sorry" Chad said looking down.

"Do you love her?" Sonny asked.

"No the reason why I kissed her was because I love you, she was you in a way" Chad replied

_'Sonny he doesn't love you, he wishes you were the evil Sonny from the evil world.'_

"Liar you don't love me, silly." Sonny said looking at him.

"I do though" Chad whispered.

"Well I have things to do got to go" Sonny replied getting up and walking away.

"Oh okay?" Chad said watching her walk away.

"Have a splendid day" Sonny replied blowing him a kiss and walking out the door.

"She is going to be the death of me one day" Chad hissed under his breath.

"Heard that!" Tawni yelled from down the hall.

"Tawni!" Chad hissed once more.

"Thats my name, don't wear it out" Tawni said laughing as she walking into the living room.

"So have they figured out what is going to happen?" Chad asked

"Oh yeah you and Portlyn have to kill an elder, his name is Gideon they say he is back alive. Then Portlyn has to kill this evil demon named Zankou" Tawni replied fixing her hair in her mac compact.

**POWER_OF_SIX**

"Okay so the spell we just done should work. Piper and Paige just need a reality check" Phoebe said closing the book.

"Piper! Paige!" Tawni yelled walking back from the stairs. A minute later the two sisters came running up the stairs with a happy Sonny, Nico and Grady.

"You guys we have to do something about this goody good world" Zora replied walking up the steps after the happy go lucky group.

"I found them!" Leo shouted.

"Good where are they?" Chad asked.

"There at the Golden Gate Bridge" Leo replied dropping the crystal.

"Okay our plan is almost a hundred percent fool poof" Tawni cheered.

"Yeah just hope nothing happens" Portlyn said quietly.

"Sonny who am I?" Portlyn asked.

"Oh silly your my sister Portlyn" Sonny giggled.

"Throw a fire ball at her" Cole suggested.

"What! No don't do that!" Chad shouted.

"Why not it will make them all get shocked out of this crap there pretending to be" Cole replied.

"My pleasure" Portlyn whispered. She grew a fire ball into her hand waiting for the right size, so she can throw it. Once the ball was a decent size she threw it strait at Sonny making her fly to the wall.

"What the hell!" Sonny yelled she formed an energy ball into her hand. It was similar to the fire ball, but it was a bright blue electric ball instead of a ball of fire. Sonny threw it at Portlyn, making Portlyn fly to a pile of boxes making them fall on top of her.

"You witch!" Portlyn yelled.

"Its good to have my daughter back" Cole laughed getting cold glares from Phoebe.

"I hate you!" Sonny yelled.

"Oh dear how can you say such a awful word like that?" Piper asked.

"It looks like them two bimbos didn't get an reality check" Cole stated laughing again.

"Shut it Cole!" Phoebe yelled.

"Sonny, Portlyn and Chad come with me" Cole stated

"Sure" Portlyn commented flaming out the attic. Followed by Chad. Sonny was hesitant and didn't move.

"Whats happening?" Sonny asked looking out the window to see everything so cheerful.

"Long story" Zora replied.

"Shouldn't it be dark its 8:35 P.M" Sonny oddly whispered.

"Dark, why would you wish something like that!" Grady shouted.

"I know any one who wishes something so depressing should be...should be shot!" Nico finished.

"Shot! What. Why?" Sonny couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Well I will tell you what happened." Tawni replied going into every detail on what had been happening the last three days.

"Wow are you serious, so your telling me I have to help Chad, and Portlyn to kill an Elder and demon?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah there headed to the Golden Gate Bridge" Leo commented.

"So this could be the end?" Sonny asked looking scared.

"Not unless you get to Chad and Portlyn in time to help" Phoebe replied.

"Oh...okay then what if I am not ready to kill my first demon or elder?" Sonny asked.

"It will be okay in time, its for the greater good" Leo stated patting her shoulder.

"Okay well I guess...wish me luck" Sonny whispered shimmering out the attic, next thing she saw was Portlyn going flying to the wall.

"Sonny watch out!" Chad yelled, she turned and caught a fire ball just in time to smash it with her fingers.

"What the Hell!" Sonny yelled she still felt the darkness in side her from earlier, even though Chad stopped it from happening she could still feel some type of darkness. Sonny Saw two guys one was wearing brown leather and looked like he was an ancient demon of some what, then there was another guy who was in black robes who she assumed was the elder.

"Who am I suppose to kill?" Sonny asked running to Portlyn and helping her up.

"I have to kill Zankou with you, while Chad and dad kill Gideon" Portlyn quickly explained.

"So you got any potions?" Sonny asked.

"What they didn't say any thing about potions!" Portlyn said in shock.

"Damn let me think" Sonny replied while throwing a fire ball at one of the guys.

"A time for everything, and everything in its place. Return what's been moved through time and space!" Sonny chanted. A yellow glow went over the city Zankou and Gideon went up in flames screaming from the pain till they blew up. The bright blue sky turned into the beautiful night sky the city lights started to go on and the view from the bridge was breathtaking.

"Wow Sonny how did you know what to do?" Cole asked.

"I dunno it was like some one whispered it into my ear, telling me what to say" Sonny replied blushing a bit.

"Lets go see if the others are okay" Portlyn suggested

"Thats a good idea, I have to talk to your mother any ways" Cole replied shimmering off the bridge along with Portlyn.

"Sonny hold on" Chad commented stopping Sonny from shimmering off.

"Yeah Chad?" Sonny asked walking up to Chad who was sitting on the edge they were on the top of the Bridge watching the cars drive past from underneath them. Sonny sat next to Chad letting her legs swing off the surface.

"Can we talk about what is up between us?" Chad asked looking down swinging his feet back and forth in mid air.

"Chad what happened?" Sonny asked referring to him kissing her counter part.

"Sonny I'm sorry for kissing your counterpart. I love you! Always have" Chad whispered looking at the waves of the water in the distance.

"Its okay Chad, I kissed the evil Chad" Sonny said quietly.

"You what!" Chad shouted.

"I'm sorry, but hey you kissed my counterpart too so your not one to blame" Sonny hissed.

"Yeah your right" Chad said in defeat. "But if it helps she did have the power of seduction" Chad added. Sonny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The only reason why I kissed the evil you is because, he had the same power" Sonny giggled.

"Wow they are evil, they used us" Chad laughed making Sonny laugh.

"So are we good?" Sonny asked looking into his perfect baby blue eyes, they were filled with love and kindness.

"Oh were beyond good" Chad replied

"Good" Sonny smiled

"Good" Chad mimicked.

"Fine" Sonny giggled

"Fine" Chad finished by pressing his lips against Sonny's soft lips. He pulled away making it a short soft kiss.

"Love you Sunshine" Chad whispered.

"Love you to Chaddy, you know its funny how before we had powers we hated each other" Sonny said playing with Chad's hand with hers.

"Hey I didn't hate you, it was just that when a guy likes a certain girl we kinda..ugh bug them" Chad replied giving her his signature smile.

"Aw how sweet, okay confession time I liked you well had a huge crush on you ever since I first met you in the cafeteria" Sonny stated blushing at the memory.

"Oh yeah great choice of fro-yo by the way" Chad joked.

"Jerk" Sonny commented hitting his arm softly.

"I know but you like it" Chad replied kissing her cheek.

"You got me there" Sonny giggled.

"Yeah I did" Chad replied wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I can stay like this with you for ever" Sonny whispered.

"I can make that happen" Chad replied kissing Sonny one more time.

**Previews.**

"**So they told me that if we miss one more rehearsal were fired" **

"**What they can't do that" **

"**Where is Sonny and Chad any ways?"**

"**Chad you can't leave me"**

"**They said its forbidden to be with you Sonny"**

"**They cant just tell you that"**

"**There the elders they can make me, if not they would take me away for good"**

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait let e explain so everyone know how school is and what not so that is my excuse. I joined the drama club and salsa club. I love the drama club soooo much its the best plus there is a cute guy in there xD haha so yeah sometimes I stay after school and help make posters for dtask its the fall theater festival I am officially on food committee with my crush ahahah. So yeah plus I been feeling really sick =( I hate it so much.**

**Okay I am going to start a question thingy ima ask you questions and you answer them =D lets see where they get us. Okay for the 1st question **

**what are your addictions??**

**mine at the moment is water, love drunk by boys like girls, let down by this providence. Those are my two fav songs at the moment. I am obsessed with waffles with strawberries and whip cream from a can lol soo yummy. Oh yeah p.s is any one wants to give me ideas or if you want to see anything happen in this story like if you want a quest appearance by a favorite demon or someone else just let me know and if you have and good fighting ideas just let me know what you want to see and I will put it in and make a dedication to you =)**

**Monkey87- thank you I am glad that you loved it =) **

CHANNYLICIOUS- yay thats true we would always have those xD and its otay so how is the story you are working on?? omg I hope I feel better soon I hate being sick omg it sux lol xP well bestie I cant wait to read your story yay

Amber-thank you for the review =) and yeah it was confusing sorry bout that but I hope you liked this chapter all the confusion with the good and evil world is finally gone

silver~roses- thank you for the review and sorry how it was confusing but I am glad that you still liked it =)

Silly Ann Joker -Thank you and omg everyone should read Miley Halliwell that story is the best!!!!! its apart of this charmed crossover story xD but its with Miley and not swac lol but yeah it was that show it was fun to watch and see what I can use and stuff

Demi-Fan-Channy – why thank you my good dear jolly wilikers hahaha I was trying to make them seem like they were a 50s sitcom haha I know it was really confusing but no more confusion everything is back to normal or as normal as it will get for them after all xD

XPurpleRainx – thank you for your review and omcdc that was the hardest chapter to write it was so confusing to write but Chad couldnt get mad now can he cuz he did kiss the good sonny after all.

Sonny days -awww thank you I am glad that this is one of ur favs. I love to write it there are so many possibilities for chapters I can write for many future chapters and if you have any ideas or anything you want to see you can tell me and ill put it in and make a dedication =)

xoshannii101-thank you and haha I put that part where Phoebe got shot . It was funny I was thinking of a demon who brought people back from the dead and I couldn't think of any one so I just used Zankou then when I looked up his powers one of his powers was brining the dead back to life I thought that was weird haha

Mrf18 – thank you and I hope you like this chapter =)


	11. Little Mermaid

**As promised this goes out to my Bestie Channylicious aka Alex. I promise she gana go a wall soon bestie (wink, wink) she helped me out with some ideas that I am going to use in the future chapters.**

**Okay please dont kill me for this chapter and I have a new story called Missing With out A Trace please read and review it please it will mean a lot to me..**

Chad and Sonny shimmered back to the manor too find out what damage happened this time. Every one was sitting in the sun room talking quietly about what had just happened.

"They know about them Piper, they want to talk to Chad" Leo said calmly

"What if they take them away from us again?" Piper questioned.

"Well we will just have to see what we can do about it" Kyle replied.

"No! We can't let them take my daughter away! I just got her back!" Paige yelled

"Hey they can't just take us away, who ever they are" Grady commented.

"Oh yes they can. There the elders they can make any thing happen" Leo replied getting up to walk around.

"Leo calm down, there not going to take the kids away" Phoebe stated lifting her head up away from her laptop.

"Well what can we do? We have witch white lighters living with a damn demon!" Kyle yelled.

"Hey! That demon is my daughter Kyle, sorry we cant have a perfect white lighter son like you!" Phoebe yelled.

"Well we shouldn't be harvesting a demon in this house!" Kyle shouted

"Hey thats my friend, if you have a problem with her then I have a problem with you!" Zora hissed glaring at Kyle using her powers to hurt him.

"That wasn't cool man" Nico commented shooting glares towards Kyle. The group continued to argue unaware Chad and Sonny were sitting in the hall listing to everything they were saying.

"Chad..." Sonny whispered making sure she didn't let any one know they were there.

"Yeah, SonShine?" Chad whispered sitting closer to her.

"Do they really think its my fault?" Sonny asked, looking hurt she didn't think they would have said anything bad about her.

"No, SonShine. There just..I dunno? Do you want to leave?" Chad asked, he couldn't think of any excuse to give her to the reason why Kyle snapped at them about Sonny.

"It's okay I want to listen some more" Sonny whispered.

"Okay we can do that too" Chad replied kneeling next to the door.

"All I am saying is that if we keep her around any longer something bad is going to happen" Kyle commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I said she isn't just going to go because of you" Piper hissed.  
"He was the one who warned us about Leo because he was an avatar. We should listen to him he does have a point" Paige suggested.

"What! She is our friend we can't just go with what he says!" Tawni shouted jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah if Sonny goes we go!" Nico stated standing up next too Tawni.

"Yeah count us in" Zora commented walking next to Nico and Tawni with Grady following in suit.

"Okay calm down, we wont get rid of her...just yet" Kyle hissed.

"Come on we know she is Cole's daughter she is just like him, Piper do you really want to live through that torture again?" Paige asked

"No, but she is our niece" Piper replied

"See you should listen to your sister. Sonny can be just a trick so Cole can come and ruin everything you worked for" Kyle suggested.

"No we can't just get rid of her, she is my daughter" Phoebe stated.

"No, your right Kyle, I am a demon I see how this family works now" Sonny shouted walking in to the room.

"Sonny! H-how long were you there for?" Phoebe asked jumping up from the couch.

"I was here enough to hear that _he_ wants to get rid of me!" Sonny hissed.

"Sonny were not trying to get rid of you, we were just discussing our differences" Paige replied.

"I get it you don't want me" Sonny whispered. She heard enough and didn't want to stay any longer.

"Sonny just listen to us" Paige begged.

"No I am so tired of trying to struggle between good and evil. Do you know how this feels? No I doubt that you do. I should just leave to make your life's normal" Sonny hissed.

"Sonny...where ever you go I will support you" Chad commented holding her hand.

"Thank you Chad. I need some time alone I'll call you later okay" Sonny whispered hugging Chad.

"Okay, just remember I love you" Chad replied.

"Me too" Sonny whispered before she went into a blur and then she was gone.

"Look what you done!" Chad shouted, turning around to the group of adults.

"Look at what we done? We weren't the ones who changed the worlds, okay I don't care if your my son I will tell you like it is" Kyle hissed.

"Like I could care less if your my dad" Chad replied coldly.

"You guys we have a matter on our hands. The elders want to talk to Chad" Leo stated.

"Lets go talk to your _'Elders'"_ Chad hissed, walking towards Leo. The two went up in blue lights and disappeared.

"You guys what is going on here? Why are you so mad at Sonny?" Grady asked the group.

"Were not mad at Sonny, were just worried because she is a demon" Paige replied

"Oh but you were quickly to go up against her" Tawni replied looking at hr reflection in her pink rhinestone I phone.

"Hey Tawni what time is it?" Zora asked

"Oh it's just 7:03 am. Why?" Tawni asked

"We have to be at the studio!" Zora shouted.

"Shoot I totally forgot!" Tawni yelled

"You forgot, I forgot too" Grady stated running around pulling his hair.

"Yo, G calm down. Sonny or Chad can just take us there" Nico said calmly.

"Nico, if you haven't noticed Sonny and Chad are no where in sight!" Zora replied

"Oh no! Were going to be in so much trouble" Grady kept saying over and over.

"I can take you" Paige interrupted.

"No we would rather go with Zac then you" Tawni replied

"Okay, I can see your mad at me" Paige said looking at the group.

"Mad! Were beyond mad" Zora exclaimed

"I guess you have the right to be" Paige replied.

"Darn right they should" Phebe said

"Okay Phebs I get it okay" Paige replied

"We don't have time for this" Nico complained

"Oh I have an I idea! And I'm Pretty!" Tawni shouted.

"What is your idea" Grady asked stopping from running around in circles.

"Zac! Zac!" Tawni screamed.

"Um Tawni he isn't here" Nico commented

"I know that" Tawni replied happily as she saw blue lights start to glow and a sleepy Zac stood in the middle.

"You called?" Zac asked yawning.

"Yes. Zac can you take us to the prop house?" Zora asked

"Sure" Zac replied

"Yay! Thank you Zac" Tawni jumped up clapping her hands. The teens quickly held hands and orbed to the prop house.

"Thank you man" Nico commented when they were safely inside the room.

"No problem man, any time. Where is Sonny?" Zac asked

"She over heard the grown ups talking, and took off, she was really mad" Zora replied walking to the vent.

"Do you know where she went?" Zac asked.

"No she just told Chad something and then she shimmered off" Tawni replied

"Kiddos your finally here. Thank god too." Marshall commented walking into the room.

"Yeah were here, whats up?" Nico asked

"They told me that if you didn't show up again you were all going to be replaced" Marshall said nervously.

"What! They can't do that"

"Well actually they can, and they will" Marshall replied, walking out of the room.

"Wow is it me or did Marshall get mad" Grady asked looking for his cheese pants he left a week ago.

"Well you guys did go missing" Zac replied he was now laying down on the green couch.

"Zac, you just been her a week. This is my show, oops I meant our" Tawni replied before leaving to go to her dressing room.

"Well I was the only one who would come to the rehearsals" Zac mumbled.

"Where is Chad and Sonny anyways?" Nico asked

POWER_OF_SIX

"What! How dare you tell Chad Dylan Cooper, who to date and not date!" Chad yelled he was up in the clouds with Leo and the elders.

"Chad, she is a demon it is forbidden. We are giving you an ultimatum choose Sonny and we take you away for good, or leave Sonny and stay the white lighter for the other four" Mariam one of the elders exclaimed.

"I love Sonny, it took so long to get her now your making me choose" Chad whispered, he was in shock he didn't think the universe would be against Sonny and him dating.

"There are more witches or white lighters, you can find some one easily" Mariam stated putting her hood back on.

"Yeah but there not Sonny! Oh, you make it like its so easy! Have you been in love before!" Chad yelled making a scene ripping of the white robe.

"Chad! Calm down put your robe back on. This is just for the greater good!" Leo exclaimed making Chad get mad and orbing out to find Sonny. She was at there spot on the bridge tower, she had her head in her hands like she was in pain.

"Sonny?" Chad whispered sitting next to her and putting his arm around his girlfriend, she looked up at him and he saw the flame in her eyes.

"Chad, whats wrong with me?" Sonny asked, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

"N-nothing...your p-perfect" Chad stuttered he was afraid from the way she was looking at him.

"Tell me the truth, Romeo" Sonny joked around, her eyes going back to normal.

"Well your eyes they had fire in them! Sonny how did you do that?" Chad asked he was more calmer than before.

"Well its called glamor something that can change my whole image, look" Sonny explained she focused on her power, her hair turned blond and within a second she was the split image of Tawni.

"Wow, please go back to Sonny!" Chad said going all hysterical jumping into the air.

"Calm down Chad, look I'm going to change back" Sonny replied the blond hair turned black.

"Thanks, much better" Chad commented hugging her and falling back into the spot he was previously in.

"Your welcome" Sonny replied kissing Chad on the cheek, which made him frown.

"Sonny we have to talk" Chad whispered lowering his head.

"Its about us isn't it?" Sonny asked knowing what was to come next.

"Yeah, they are going to take me away if I don't end things with you" Chad sadly replied looking down at the cars passing by, they had no clue the Famous Chad Dylan Cooper was on the bridge tower.

"What did you tell em?" Sonny asked looking at him.

""I told them 'How dare you tell Chad Dylan Cooper who to date and not to date' but then thats when they said they will take me away from you for good, its for the greater good" Chad explained

"Chad you can't leave me" Sonny replied hugging Chad, tears about to fall out her eyes.

"They said its forbidden to be with you Sonny" replied knowing what has to be done.

"They cant just tell you that" Sonny protested

"There the elders they can make me, if not they would take me away for good" Chad replied

"Really Chad? Really? Because I think you of all people would fight it" Sonny hissed.

"Sonny its not like that" Chad begged.

"What ever Chad, I officially chosen what side to be on now" Sonny hissed bursting into flames, Chad was surprised that that she left in flames because she wasn't known for flaming.

"But Sonny.." Chad whispered orbing off the tower. Sonny stormed down the halls in Condor Studios she couldn't believe what Chad just told her that he couldn't be with her because of some elders.

(SONNY'S POV)

Stupid, Stupid Chad! Ugh how could he I should have known he was going to do this!

"Sonny Monroe, haven't saw you since that time with Chad" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I slowly turned to see no other than James Conroy smirking and checking me out. Ew gross.

"What do you want James?" I hissed

"Wow some one isn't the sunniest flower in the patch today" He said and started to laugh.

Was that suppose to be funny? What in the world did I see in this fool?

"Well for your info that Sonny is dead! Meet Alison the not so friendly person! So if you don't mind I got work to do!" I shouted. Okay yeah I know that was mean but the world is going to have to deal with my wrath from now on!.

"Wow Sonny really?"

"You know what James..wait that wasn't you was it?" Shit. I know that voice I don't want to talk to that voice he is so going to be mad.

"Zac... Hey buddy ol pal" I said in the cheeriest voice I can come up with. Yup I knew it he didn't fall for it.

"Sonny? What happened?" Zac asked. Why does he have to go all big brother on me?

"Well _Chad _broke up with me because of your elders. Apparently they would take him away from me for good. I think its bull, you know he never changed" I explained. I saw James roll his eyes at me, stupid! Ha take that. I wonder how long I have to listen to these guys?

"Sonny I am so sorry. I knew he was a jerk look we will talk later got a charge to deal with" Zac replied. He ran off to who knows where. Yeah yeah I heard it all before.

"Listen I told you I was better than Chad, but you don't listen" James huffed. Stupid James I swear I'm going to blow up his pretty little face!.

"You say one more word and I swear you are going to regret every little thing you said!" I shouted stomping off to the stage. I walked past Chad's dressing room and I swear I just felt my heart drop. Ugh that jerk!

'Ahh' I started to scream I couldn't take this I wanted to hurt someone any one.

"Sonny. Your just a waste of time, don't you ever threat me like that again. Do I make my self clear? You do not know what I am capable of" James hissed. That was just the thing to drive me over the edge.

"Is that a threat or a promise!" I shouted stepping closer to him and narrowing my eyes. Let the games begin.

"What ever hag" James hissed. Oh no he didn't just call me that.

"Burn in hell James! You best believe that you should sleep with one eye open from now on!" I shouted

"What is wrong with you!" Chad yelled. Oh great now him.

"With me? Ask your bipolar girlfriend" James said. Did he really call me bipolar?

"Not you idiot. Sonny what is wrong with you? I tried to explain my self and you just turn to this ugh I dunno what to call you" Chad angrily said. I turned slowly to face him.

"You, your whats wrong with me. Thanks for breaking all the promises and the broken heart, thanks to you I am like this" I whispered ad walked away. I went to the prop house and summoned the book of shadows. I saw this spell the other day and I am going to use it, if I can't be good ill be the next best thing.

"Yes Sonny your here, we have to go to rehearsal" Tawni said walking into the room.

"Tawni, I can't be on So Random any more" I whispered. Okay I know me quite my dream job, its just how can I get back to my old self with all this pain.

"What no you can't Sonny"

"Fine, I'll ugh ask for er time off for a while" I replied I needed to stay away from Chad.

"Okay just don't quite Sonny we need you" Tawni said walking out the room. Great now I have to find Marshall.

"Sonny! Where have you been?" Marshall asked walking into the prop house. Wow that was easy.

"Ugh Marshall, I am having some difficult times right now. Is it possible if I can take a couple weeks off? I just can't do this any more" I said quietly looking down.

"Well I guess we can schedule that" Marshall replied. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" I shouted. Wow I haven't felt like that in a while.

"Your welcome kiddo" Marshall replied walking out. I waved and I went back to searching for that spell. Ah ha to track a sea hag. I quickly memorized it and shimmered to the beach. Okay I hope this works, I heard Phoebe talk about it one day.

"Power of the witches rise, find the hag who speaks in lies. Balance chakra, focus chi. Lead me through the cruel, cruel sea."

(Normal pov)

Sonny chanted the spell, making her fall to the ground. Her legs were replaced with a tail she had a sea-shell bra and her pined up hair was now loose and flowed down. She jumped into the sea and let the call of the ocean take over her. She felt calm and the evil was gone, she wasn't a demon nor a witch she was just a carefree mermaid. She swam through the ocean going with the current and forgetting all of her worries. She was finally free away from powers and away from heartbreaking heartthrobs, in the ocean she wasn't Paula she was Sonny. She picked up pretty sea-shells and pearls from the ocean floor putting them in the fish net bag she found.

POWER_OF_SIX

"Chad! Sonny is missing!" Tawni yelled when he orbed into the attic of the manor.

"So" Chad replied walking past Tawni.

"What is up with him?" Paige asked looking at the map to trace Sonny.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask why he broke my bestfriends heart" Zac interrupted from the door way.

"I didn't have a choice okay" Chad hissed.

"Oh you always have a choice, if you didn't notice my mom and dad fought for there love. You could have done them same" Zac replied.

"They said they were going to take me away" Chad whispered.

"They took Leo away so many times Chad, but if you really love her like you say you do then you fight for what you love" Piper stated.

"How do I do that? I ruined my chances with her she hates me" Chad said sliding to the floor with his back to the wall.

"You know those powers sure did make you a sap, Chad" Nico joked laughing along with Grady.

"Yeah he is now Chad sappy pants" Grady said laughing giving Nico a high five.

"What ever, Chad Dylan Cooper does not act like a sap" Chad hissed.

"Stop talking in third person! Its _so _annoying" Tawni wined.

"Look you didn't see how much I hurt her okay, she hates me." Chad replied.

"Alls not lost I found her" Leo said when he orbed into the attic dripping wet.

"Leo, why are you wet?" Phoebe was afraid to asked. Leo gave the sisters a look.

"Oh no! Not again. How did she even know about that spell? Cole found me he was the only one" Phoebe panicked.

"What spell? What are you talking about?" Zora asked popping out of a box.

"The track a sea hag spell. It turns a witch into a mermaid, the call of the ocean is deep. It calls upon the broken hearted and turns there hearts cold." Leo explained.

"Sonny is not cold hearted" Tawni stated.

"Well she must have given up on love, because in order to become a mermaid you have to be some what loveless willing to give up your life" Piper stated.

"Its all my fault" Chad whispered tears falling from his eyes.

**Previews.**

"**Its all your fault Chad!"**

"**I said I am sorry" **

"**She is gone for good, there is no time traveling to save her this time"**

"**The ocean calls to me. I am free here with all the pretty shiny things. I have fish friends and no worries, the water its so calm and brings out the old Sonny. Sorry but I am never going to go back"**

"**Sonny please, you can't do this"**

"**The ocean calls to me, its in my blood now"**

**A.N- hey guys thanks for all the reviews 140 wow you guys are great, so the elders forbid Chad and Sonny to be together. Chad breaks things off scared they will take him away from her forever, she gets mad and turns into a mermaid. What is she really running from Chad? Her anger? Or life period? **

**Okay question of the day...**

**what are you going to be for Halloween??**

**I am undecided its either a dead doll or a dead ballerina either one I want to wear a purple tutu lol. **

**Oh yeah I have a Halloween story that needs reviews I have 2 chapters with only 5 reviews =( I really want to continue but if I don't get more reviews other than 5 I am gana give it up, and I really don't want to do that. So please please check out Missing with out a Trace. **

**Its about a ghost that comes back and everyone goes missing, Sonny and Skyler are secret bestfriends and have to try and save everyone before its too late. Sonny and Chad are torn apart and she is devastated so she agrees to help save them with out going missing her self. Sonny and Skyler find out there distant cousins so that is why I can't use Chad as her best friend. Please read it and review. **

**Oh and don't for get to review this one to **

**Shout outs go out to the following:**

CHANNYLICIOUS – yay bestie your the first reviewer so you get the first shout out thank you fo rthe review =)...OMG go ALANNA!!!! lol (InSidEr) so text me when you can otay lol xD

Silly Ann Joker – thanks for the review and yeah they were but then the elders had to ruin everything for them haha don't you just love me??? =) I got them together then they have to break up hahaha I am so sorry but I have a really good idea that has to have this happen so my idea can work out

Sonny days -thanks 4 the review...i know I ruined a cute Channy moment but like I told silly ann joker its all for the greater good of the nest chapter =) lol

Mrf18 – aww thank you, and I am so sorry for doing this to poor cad and sonny I hope no one tries to kill me but I didnt want a happy ending just yet lol

Amber-wow thanks for the review I never tried syrup with eggs is it good?? I so have to try it now lol xD but I dont think there weird there interesting though lol like yesterday I had a fruit pizza with cream cheese frosting lol it sounds nasty but it is so good u put powder1/2 sugar in the 1 block of cream cheese so good lol

SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY-thanks for the review it means a lot to me it really does it helps update faster.

BurningRoses- thanks for the review and I am sorry for the tease with Chad and Sonny. But poor Chad he feels so bad he was crying lol I turned sonny into a cold hearted mermaid don't you just love it lol but shh lots of channy in next chappy lol I wont give up on this story not in less I get absolutely no reviews then I would know it was dead so then I would give it up but I hope that doesn't happen

TerraMichelle101 – no I thought you did too I had to double check it lol but thanks for the review lol omg greys anatomy guess what!!!!!!! okay so I went to this play called parade and guess who was playing the main character??? it was T.R KNIGHT the guy who was Dr. George O'MAllery he was hanged in the end that almost made me cry. And omg he sings so good lol I loved it I saw it at the mark taper forum for drama class in cali it was so good.

Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe – aww thanks but sorry to ruin the sweet ending to another heartbreak lol if you seen charmed they do it all the time lol

Mouse- wow thank you so much that meant a lot to me, mm chocolate I haven't ate that in a while now I want some lol

Xoshannii101 – aww thanks I know it was weird to write lol but I think thats going to be there spot every time they want to be alone together there going to go up there =D


	12. Romantic Wish

_Hey everyone I would like to tell everyone I am extremely sorry for the late update let me explain why its going to take me longer to update now. As I told channylicious my bestie I almost quit fanfiction. I am and will be busy. The reason is that im in drama club and I am apart of the stage crew for the fall play. I am the assistant stage manager so basically im really important for the play other than the stage manager *cough my crush cough * lol so yeah I hardly get any computer time any more. So ill update as soon as I can _

_Disclamer. I dont own charmed or sonny with a chance._

_***_

_It's just one more day  
No one said  
There would be rain again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman  
Get away for a while  
Here I am out on my own again  
Won't blame it on myself  
I'll blame it on the weatherman_

_***_

Sonny was swimming in the deepest deeps of the sea, trying to run away from life, love power and...him. She didn't know why she chose this...all she knew it came natural to her like she was destined to do this. She stopped to scoop up another pink seashell from the ocean floor when she saw something swim by her, some thing other than a fish.

"Do I know you?" some one asked swimming around the now cold hearted brunette.

"No...who are you?" Sonny asked looking at the two mermaids well one mermaid and one merman. They looked familiar they both had a chocolate skin tone.

"You look like someone we use to know....back before the great change." The women said sitting on one of the ocean rocks.

"What great change?" Sonny asked sitting next to her with the man still swimming around the two mermaids.

"I'm Shela and well it was a while ago Daryl my husband use to know these three girls...sisters, we all had kids around the same time. Thats when I was pregnant with a boy, we came across this sorcerer who gave us powers. Our baby was born with powers but the _'Elders'_ they said I was unfit to raise a powerful baby so they took him away. We fought every minute and every day till they sent us in this hell!" Shela shouted.

"We-were tho-those sisters...the-the..._'Charmed Ones?'" _Sonny asked looking at the two.

"H-how do you know of them?" Daryl asked freezing in his tracks as he heard the name.

"Phoebe is my mom, there are six of of us the new generation of Charmed ones. Its the power if six now" Sonny explained.

"Is there a...a...Nicolas?" Shela asked.

"Um...you mean Nico then yeah" Sonny replied.

"Where is he?" Shela demanded. Giving off a motherly vibe.

"H-He is with the others in the manor" Sonny whispered.

"Thank you..you broke the curse we can finally be human and find our son again" Daryl said while swimming off.

"Your welcome?" Sonny replied swimming away.

***

_Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why do ya say goodbye_

_***_

Chad was walking up the steps to the manor thinking over everything that just happened. It has been officially three days of hell with out Sonny, and everyone started to hate him as well. Zac tried to make him explode except he went back together by orbing. Tawni kept shooting hate thoughts in his mind making him hate him self, Zora used her powers to make his heart hurt even more almost killing him from the pain. Every chance Grady got he ended up using his powers to make Chad go flying to the wall, and Nico he just sat and watched but once in a while he would sit and watch. Chad walked in the house finding Nico by him self sitting in the living room.

"Hey Nico...what's up?" Chad asked walking towards him.

"What do you want Cooper?" Nico asked getting up from the couch.

"Just to talk." Chad replied sitting on one of the couches in the living room.

"I rather not" Nico hissed.

"What is he doing hear?" Tawni asked walking into the room with Grady and Zora.

"I want to make things right"Chad softly whispered.

"It's all your fault Chad!" Tawni yelled making everyone afraid of what she was capable of.

"I said I am sorry"

"She is gone for good, there is no time traveling to save her this time" Zora hissed.

"She loves me, thats one thing you don't have control over!" Chad shouted.

"Ha loves you? She hates you Chad, she wishes you were dead! Do all of us a favor and just get lost and never come back again" Grady yelled.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I really do love her" Chad quietly whispered.

"No you don't Chad! Just face it she was just another one of your G.F.W!" Tawni yelled stomping her feet.

"A what?" Nico and Chad asked in a unison as they looked at Tawni dumbfounded.

"Do I have to explain everything G.F.W is girlfriend of the week. Duh!" Tawni explained flipping her hair.

"No she wasn't I'd do anything for Sonny" Chad objected.

"Fine then if you would do any thing leave her alone so we can work on getting her back!" Zora shouted.

"Fine" Chad whispered orbing out to his dressing room.

***

_Alone I can hear  
Hear our song  
Playing for me again  
Won't blame it on myself  
Just blame it on the weatherman_

***

He sat at his vanity staring off into space thinking of ways to help Sonny.

"Knock, Knock" Someone whisper by the door.

"What do you want?" Chad hissed dropping his head on the vanity table.

"To talk...are you okay?" Portlyn asked stepping into the room.

"I know we use to be friends before all this powers of good and evil, and then you turned on me and now I hate you. I know were suppose to be nice to each other because of the truce we have going but Portlyn I really don't want to see you right now" Chad said in monotone, not lifting his head.

"Chad I didn't come here to talk about powers, I came here to talk about us and about my sister" Portlyn replied putting her hand on Chad's back.

"Sonny hates me Portlyn, I can't find her I been trying that sensing power Leo taught me. It's no use though I can't find her" Chad whimpered.

"Of course it's not going to work, her heart turned cold. I have a spell that I can read so you can feel how she is feeling maybe it will help you find her" Portlyn suggested rubbing circles in Chad's back.

"I'll do any thing to find her, thats why I agreed to stay away" Chad whispered.

"Open Sonny's heart to Chad, revile the secret that it holds, spring forth the passion of loves fire, that he may feel her true desire." Portlyn chanted. A orange ring of light started to circle Chad's head.

"What did you do?" Chad hissed, the light hit him in his chest making Chad cry.

"The spell" Portlyn whispered as she watched Chad drop to the floor holding his heart as more tears fell from his eyes. The light came out of Chad and disappeared with out a sight.

"Sonny..." Chad whispered as he rubbed his eyes.

"I guess you now know how much she loves you" Portlyn replied walking back to the door.

"Now what?" Chad asked getting back up from the ground. Portlyn turned around to face her friend.

"You find her Chad." Portlyn replied turning around again and walking away.

"I have to find her and make things right." Chad whispered as blue lights circled his body as he orbed to the ocean. He quickly hid behind on of the big boulders when he saw Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and the sisters along with Leo.

"Hopefully this works" Paige said as she poured a small vile of red liquid into the sea.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you here, come to us and settle here." Everyone chanted. White lights swirled around and Sonny appeared out of no where.

"Sonny! We found you! Now you can come back home with us" Tawni cheered clapping her hands.

"No I'm not going back" Sonny replied.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"The ocean calls to me. I am free here with all the pretty shiny things. I have fish friends and no worries, the water its so calm and brings out the old Sonny. Sorry but I am never going to go back" Sonny explained.

"Sonny please, you can't do this" Nico pleaded.

"The ocean calls to me, its in my blood now" Sonny said as she jumped back into the ocean.

"What now?" Grady asked feeling defeated.

"We make another potion to change her back." Piper suggested.

"You guys go I'll stay here in case she comes back." Phoebe suggested watching everyone orb into lights. She slowly sat on the sand and looked out into the ocean. She remembered how the ocean's call was very powerful and how it almost took her life until Cole saved her.

***

_Standing on the shore  
Calling out your name  
I was here before  
I could see your face  
Only clouds will see  
Tears are in my eyes  
Empty like my heart  
Why do ya say goodbye_

***

"Phoebe?" Chad asked walking up behind her.

"Chad? Where did you come from?" She asked.

"I was hiding, they wanted me to stay away." Chad softly whispered as he sat next to the older witch.

"I been threw this before you know. I was the one running away from love, I turned into a mermaid Cole was the only one who could save me. Now I am so confused we had two kids yet they won't bring Coop or the baby back to me." Phoebe said running her fingers threw the sand not taking her eyes off the water.

"Who's Coop? And you have another kid?" Chad asked.

"Yeah I have a baby boy named Patrick, Coop is my husband they took him away from me because of the angel of destiny. You know I feel lost with out them, I know how you feel Chad" Phoebe said getting up from the sand.

"I am sorry for your losses."

"It's okay they will be back soon, I feel it. Chad when you love someone as much as Sonny loves you. All you have to do is think of her and she will appear. Love never hurts, it only grows stronger" Phoebe explained as she walked off. Chad continued to look out into the ocean and decided he didn't want to loose Sonny. He started to take his shoes off and got up to walk to the water. He closed his eyes and stretched his arms out, he felt the cold water all around him, he felt the call of the ocean. He felt love. When he opened his eyes Sonny was in his arms bridal style.

"What am I doing here?" Sonny asked looking into the eyes of the boy she loved more then life its self.

"I brought you to me" Chad said still holding on to his love.

"Why Chad? Just let me go" Sonny softly replied.

"I know why you ran away Sonny. I know how you feel"

"You have no clue! You don't know nothing about me Chad. You hurt me!" Sonny shouted.

"You came here to run away from the pain. Hoping that just maybe that the waves could take away your pain? It won't Sonny, not till you admit what made you run here in the first place." Chad replied

"It was you, your the reason why I came here" Sonny stated. Not taking her eyes away from his.

"But why Sonny? And don't say because your afraid, I know you your not scared of anything. Come on Sonny you don't want to spend the rest of your life everyday b y your self, all alone. If not for me then do it for yourself. You can't just run and loose everything for me" Chad commented

"What do you need me to say Chad?" Sonny asked as tears slipped from her big brown eyes.

"What ever your heart tell you, you don't have to say it out loud. Say it on your heart" Chad whispered. Sonny stayed silent as she let more tears slip from her eyes. Her fin turned back into legs and she was naked.

"How did you know?" Sonny asked as Chad helped her to her feet. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, covering her up.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, it just came to me" Chad smirked.

"I do love you Chad, more than anyone will ever know. More than life its self, your my light in the dark the sun in the sky. You also made me cry and hurt me, how can I trust you that you won't leave me again just because someone asks you to?" Sonny asked. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sonny I love you, I was stupid for letting you go once, but never again" Chad replied leaning down and softly brushing his lips against hers.

"Promise you won't leave me again" Sonny asked breaking the kiss.

"As long as you promise me that you won't run away from me again" Chad replied.

"I promise" Sonny said bitting her bottom lip.

"I promise too" Chad whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" Sonny replied giggling

"Love you" Chad whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you too" Sonny smiled as Chad orbed her to his mansion. He laid her on his bed as he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Sonny" Chad whimpered as he broke the kiss.

"Yeah Chad?" Sonny asked running her fingers through hid hair.

"You need cloths" Chad whispered.

"Oh yeah those things" Sonny replied as she gripped the bottom of his shirt ad tugged it.

"Sonny not my clothes" Chad laughed.

"Your right, take em off" Sonny said seductively.

"Sonny are you even ready?" Chad asked.

"I want what ever you want Chad. I'm ready when your ready" Sonny whispered.

"Sonny I can't I love you, but I'm not ready...are you mad?" Chad asked getting off the half naked girl. His jacket still covering half of her.

"No I'm not mad. Can we just lay here though" Sonny asked. Chad nodded his head and laid next to her as Sonny put her head on his chest drifting off to sleep. Chad laid there with his girlfriend in his arms he was finally complete and he knew nothing can break them up again.

***

_Maybe it's too late  
Maybe it's too late to try again  
Maybe I can't pray  
Maybe I can't wait  
Maybe I can't blame the weatherman_

_The rain goes on_

_***_

_Previews_

"_Chad how, what?"_

"_He loved me, he saved me"_

"_Sonny you found my parents how can I ever repay you?"  
"Nico, don't tell Chad but I have a surprise for him. I need your help"_

TerraMichelle101 – yeah gotta hate them elders lol I never liked them either. So I wanted to say thank you and I am extremely sorry that I didn't update this any sooner, I been extremely busy. Yeah he stopped film acting for play acting he was really good. XD how was your halloween??? mine was so scary well not technically more emotionally I called my crush!!! haha

Silly Ann Joker – thank you for the review thats cool did you have a good halloween?? I ended up being a punk ballerina and went to a carnival,

Mrf18 – thanks for the review well I dunno I usually go by my fav episodes of charmed and do a little remake of that but I put my own twists on it. Did you end up wearing the tutu after all?? I did I felt purtie lol. I wore it to school too haha

monkey87 -thank you

Lp2014 – did you end up being the Indian?? and thank you for the review =)

MISSxTOWxMATER -lol thanks Destanie your reviews are always mean but this one is nice lol its a change for you Hilar hahaha. p.s can I have some candy meet me in my room in 10 minz lol xD

SONNY LOVES CHAD-aww thank you sorry it took so long to update

BurningRoses- lol I know sonny wasn't really a evil mermaid more of a cold hearted mermaid running away from love lol thank you for the review by the way

Shae'sChannyLuv -lol thank you for the review I liked all the LOL's haha xD yeah I ended up being both but it ended up looking like I was a punk ballernia I put the picture up on my profile if you wana see it lol.

Amber-lol thank you for the review I know man I hated how Chad didn't fight for her, he was being a jerk but there was some channy in this chapter wow I almost made them do it lol but Chad was too scared lol usually its the other way around lol what did you end up being for halloween??

CHANNYLICIOUS – sorry I told you I almost gave up on my stories I know I was being a bad writer =( but I updated because I wanted my bestie to be happy =D. sorry I didn't txt back last night my phone died and I was at a carnival omg so I called orlando on halloween I was so scared haha now I dont wana see him at skool im scared haha

SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY-thanks =)

BurningRose FrostingDesire -aww thank you for the nice review it was really nice, I dont really know what I want to be I wana become a actress but I been writing stories since elementry so I dunno lol haha


	13. Say Hello to Goodbye

_A.N I am truly sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I have been extremely busy with school _

_but It paid off strait As =D..i was also the stage manager for the fall play called our town _

_I was at school till 9pm every day but now the play is over and it was really fun calling cues and talking to my crush threw the walkie talkie he was my assistant so cute but unfortunately he has a girlfriend who is uglier than a dog! Not to be mean but she is..so yeah I'm in children's theater I wanted to act but my teacher wants me and my friend to do lights and sound because were the only ones who know how to do it..still fun at least we get to be in the bat cave again its the sound room so much fun. No ones aloud in there but us haha so any ways here is my new chapter and again sorry so late.._

Sonny woke up to a pair of strong arms around her waist. At first she didn't remember who she was with or where she was until she turned to meet up with a pair of the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Morning SonShine." Chad greeted smiling as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Morning Chad, what time is it?" Sonny asked cuddling up with him.

"Its only one, why you need somewhere to go?" Chad asked sitting up in his California king sized bed.

"Mm no I wanna stay here forever with you. Hey don't you have to film today?" Sonny asked Chad

"Nope the season is over for Mack Falls till next year thankfully I was getting too tied up with these powers and Mack Falls. So Random is on vacation too. Which means more time for us" Chad replied, he started to lean closer to Sonny just close enough to taste her sweet lips on his own.

"Chad we found Sonny!" Nico yelled. Chad and Sonny looked at the door way to see Zac and Nico starring wide eyed at the couple.

"Way to ruin the moment Nico. No thanks to you guys I found her, now if you don't mind can you leave" Chad hissed, throwing him self backwards and putting the blankets over his head.

"Sonny your human again? How is that possible?" Nico asked. Walking closer to the bed.

"Nico I'll explain everything just let Chad and I get ready and we will meet you back at the manor." Sonny replied waving her hand as if to excuse the guys.

"Okay I know when I'm not wanted any more, see you later Sonny." Zac commented grabbing Nico's arm and the two boys went up in blue lights and orbed out of the room.

"They really know how to kill things don't they?" Chad said from under the blankets.

"Now Chad they were just trying to find me, and they succeeded now we have to get ready and meet them." Sonny replied throwing the blankets off her.

"Wow! I didn't know you were still naked under there." Chad exclaimed.

"Hey eyes off the merchandise Chad, I must have forgotten to change last night before I fell asleep." Sonny said blushing as she covered her body with a throw blanket.

"You know you don't have to cover your self I wont tell." Chad joked

"Ew gross Chad, and plus they could orb in any second again jerk!" Sonny said. Within seconds she was covered in her normal attire. Her hair was combed and straitened her eyes were smoky black and she had the reddest lips.

"How did you do that?" Chad asked jumping out of the bed.

"Remember that glamoring power I have? Well I just thought of how I wanted to look and there bam bam turkey and ham." Sonny explained, as she started to make Chad's bed neatly putting the pillows over the comforter, as Chad went to change.

"Babe can you get me a towel please. There in the hall closet!" Chad yelled from the bathroom. Sonny ran out the room into the hall way to the hall closet.

"Hey who are you?" Someone asked. Sonny got scared and turned facing a pretty black haired girl with green eyes.

"Who are you?" Sonny asked, she was getting ready just in case she had to attack.

"I am Vidia, again who are you?" The brunette asked with more venom in her tone. She narrowed her eyes at Sonny checking every inch of her.

"I'm Sonny. Why are you here?" Sonny hissed, she felt her blood start to boil her rage started to grow. The flame in her stomach was about to burn a hole threw her. She was mad.

"Well if you must know I'm Chad's girlfriend. I came here to surprise him, but I found you sneaking around here. Why are you in my boyfriends house?" Vidia asked

"What?" Sonny asked, she felt her heart fall to her stomach tears started to form into her eyes.

"Yeah I am his girlfriend, I been worried about him he hasn't been around and his phone is always off. So I done the best thing there is I came to see if he is okay." Vidia explained cheerfully pushing Sonny to the wall as she walked into the master bedroom.

"Girlfriend?" Sonny whispered. She decided to leave it just as it was. She flamed into the living room of the manor scaring everyone who was in there which was the whole family.

"Sonny! You frightened me" Tawni commented. "Sonny!" Tawni added jumping out of her chair and hugging her bestfriend.

"How are you human again?" Zora asked. Zora was never one to hug but Sonny was always like a big sister to her so she managed to be a hugger just this once.

"Chad." Sonny whispered

"Chad how, what?" Gardy asked.

"He loved me, he saved me" Sonny softly said sitting on the floor once everyone stopped hugging her. She couldn't believe she thought he was different.

"Where is Chad? So we can thank him." Phoebe asked looking around.

"With his...girlfriend." Sonny replied. She kept her eyes on the floor to afraid that if she lifted her head the tears will fall down her big brown eyes.

"What girlfriend?" Zac asked going into bestfriend/big brother mode.

"Vidia, she has long black hair, green eyes and legs that go on for miles. She looks like if she could be Megan Fox's sister." Sonny replied in monotone.

"Sonny I am so sorry." Tawni commented hugging her.

"I should have know Tawn he was the same he never changed." Sonny whispered she was now fully crying tears flooding her eyes. As if the universe was on her side in seconds rain started to pour from the sky showing its sympathy for Sonny.

"Can I be alone right now? I need time to think." Sonny whispered.

"Sure baby girl any thing just don't go disappear on us again okay" Phoebe commented.

"Promise." Sonny whispered as she turned into flames and disappeared.

"Since when does she flame? She always ends up with new powers while the rest of us either has one or two." Zora commented.

"The reason why Sonny has so many active powers is because her demon side is helping her powers reach the surface. Every time she becomes angry she gains a new power. Witches on the other hand and white lighter gain there powers much slower." Piper explained.

Everyone was talking about there powers and how to make them advance more faster when two familiar people came up to the front door. They were unsure if they were even at the right house. They were just going with what the mermaid girl said. The man slowly pressed the door bell as a shock went threw his hand. He quickly grabbed his wifes hand the porch light turned blue as sparkles flew around the two bodies, giving them the lost powers they use to have long ago.

"Daryl we have our powers back." Shela stated as she levitated in mid air,

POWER-OF-SIX

"Vidia baby what are you doing back so early?" Chad asked

"Well you didn't answer your phone so I got worried so I decided to come back from Europe early and visit my favorite guy." Vidia giggled biting her lip.

"Did you see my assistant she was suppose to come back with some papers." Chad lied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh that Sonny girl? She looked as if she was going to cry, but I guess she went home I dunno. Enough about her baby I missed you." Vida replied jumping up and wrapping her long tanned legs around Chad. She started to kiss his neck softly nibbling his tender spot, making him go crazy with lust.

"I missed you to baby" Chad commented laying her on his neatly made bed as he climbed on top of her unbuttoning her pants in the process.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered as she saw the scene in her head. Tears rapidly fell down her eyes as she watched the love of her life make love to a complete stranger she never met.

"It sucks doesn't it?" A guy whispered as he walked into the dark cave she was in.

"Who are you?" Sonny asked as she jumped off of her thrown.

"Sorry I am Orlando, I am a high leveled demon, I couldn't help to see what you were watching. Is that like your boyfriend or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just found out he had a girlfriend. He was just using me till she came back." Sonny replied whipping away her tears.

"Don't shed a tear for a two timing bastard he isn't worth the pain." He commented.

"Thank you, were you looking for my dad?" Sonny asked as she looked into the prettiest brown eyes, her heart skipped a beat he was wearing a black jacket with dark blue jeans his short hair was the darkest brown.

"Nope I was just walking around." He replied

"Can I join?" Sonny asked as she stepped off mantle where the her thrown was sitting on.

"Um sure why not. So your the Princess of the Underworld? How does that feel?" Orlando asked walking with Sonny down the cold dark cave tunnels.

"Its nothing really I think I'm more good than evil, well I was good till I got powers. I try to be good because this isn't the type of life I want." Sonny replied looking at the ground.

"You know being evil has its perks Sonny, you can get anything you want, like revenge on a certain heart breaker." He commented. Sonny stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"How can I do that?" She softly asked, she looked into his eyes for the answer but when his eyes met hers, her stomach flipped and turned as if a million of butterflies started to flap there wings at the same time. She felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't know why she started to get all these feelings at once. She also never saw this guy before he didn't seem evil but he also didn't seem good either. Perhaps he was a cupid trying to mend her broken heart. No matter what he was she didn't care because she felt at ease something she hasn't felt in a long time, not even with Chad she felt this type of spark.

"Show him what he is missing out on." Orlando said pulling Sonny out of her thoughts.

"What are you? You don't seem evil yet you don't seem good either. You could be a cupid but I never met one of those. I would say your a vampire but you don't look nothing like Edward Cullen, he is pale and cold. Your face has and your hand feels warm." Sonny commented, holding his hand.

"Your right I'm not good, or evil I am neutral. I am not yet a cupid or a vampire. I am actually the god of love I can make your true love desires show." he explained.

"A love god? From all people why me?" Sonny asked. Now she knew why she felt so safe and so calm but was this a good thing or a bad thing. She knew she wasn't suppose to be down in the Underworld in the first place and now she has found a love god. Was the universe against her today or were the gods playing poker with her heart? She was so tired of getting hurt by Chad and now she has this problem to deal with.

"Yes I am a love god, Sonny when you found out Chad had a girlfriend other than you. Your heart froze over you don't know it yet but in the future you end up being the power-fullest demon alive. Not even the Charmed Ones could stop you. Not even Chad. He tried to get you back after he had his run with Vidia but you were already taken over by the hate. Sonny your love is the reason you are still good, with out love you turn into full of hate." He explained, he reviled his true colors in a red light Orlando was in a white and gold toga. He had a golden leaf crown on his head he had a bow and arrow and if Sonny didn't know it she could have sworn he was a cupid.

"Are you sure your not a cupid?" Sonny asked. Studying his tone muscles, and his perfect hair.

"Yeah I am pretty sure. So why don't we get out of this place and find a better environment to hang out at." He laughed.

"Sure why not." Sonny replied holding on to him, as a golden light flashed and the two were gone. Portlyn heard everything from behind the thrown. Sonny didn't know she been there since she flamed in the cave. She heard everything she even saw how Chad hurt her own sister. Yeah she hated Sonny but she couldn't turn her back on her when she had a broken heart after all she was the good twin, she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Chad!" Portlyn growled. She never really had any problems with Chad but she knew he chose his side when he left them to hang out with the 'Randoms'. Something deep down made her want to tell him off for hurting Sonny but the other half was telling her to thank him for hurting her. Even though Portlyn was feeling all these strange feeling she didn't know why she wanted to protect Sonny so much from Vidia, something about her reeked of a disaster just waiting to happen. She couldn't tell if she was magical or any thing just yet she needed to be closer to find out what her deal was. After all that was one of Portlyn's powers was to sense people and there feelings nothing went past her, thats how she found out that Chad betrayed the 'Falls' by joining with the enemy after all. She knew in time it was going to happen and she couldn't do anything to prevent it but this problem with Vidia and Sonny was and no matter what she was going to protect her sister, even if she hated her or not.

_**Previews.**_

"_**Sonny I can explain."**_

"_**Chad it's too late, her heart froze over because of you. Now its my job to fix her"**_

"_**Chad baby leave this mutt alone come home with me."**_

"_**Chad how could you hurt Sonny, I don't care who she is! She is still my sister!"**_

_**coming up **_

_**..Nico meets his mom and dad**_

_**..Vidia good or evil??**_

_**..Sonny Chooses???**_

_**..Tawni runs away?**_

_**..Zora kills a Zanku minion...**_

_**Special thanks to my favorite reviewers. Sorry I cant give every one of you a personal shout out **_

_**I am just trying to get this out as fast as I can. My computer has a Trojan virus on it so I'm trying to type this up b4 my computer goes whack. So I am also extremely sorry that this took so long how do you feel about the new characters?? keep them or no?? **_


	14. an

_**hey everyone i know how much you hate a.n but i thought this was the best i can do for now. i am extreamly sorry that i havent updated Power of Six, Sweet Dreams or Standing in the rain. i know i have other stories but i dont think ima do them til i finish these three. i am curently working on the new chapter for Power of Six there is a big surprise in that chapter let me tell you!..i hope your not too mad at me for not updating them as fast as i can i been very bsy with scool i go to school from 7.42 -maybe 6 on a early day or 7 then i have homework and i have to help around the house. so i really dont have time to write as much as i use to. please dont give up on me i promise i will try to write more. right now im back in new mexico to visit my family....i hope everyone had a wonderfull xmas and a happy new year.**_

**_love all you guys xoxoBrianna_**


	15. Two is Better than One

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Zora was busy looking over each and every page in the Book of Shadows, looking for a simple explanation why she can't find any answers to her questions. Nico and Grady were just being there normal selfs, well as normal as it goes with them. They were cooking trying to make there new sandwich this time hoping it wont make any one sick, they were also working on making potions. Lets just say hopefully they don't mix there food with there potion. As for Tawni she was being Tawni. She was applying her famous Coco Moco Coco lip gloss on for about the hundredth time today. The only ones missing out of the group was Chad and Sonny, they didn't know where to find them well they knew Chad was probably doing his "Chadtastic" things. And as for Sonny they haven't seen her or heard from her, actually they couldn't sense Sonny or Chad. Normally the sisters would say something is wrong but they been busy trying to find Sonny.

"Ugh this is no use!" Zora yelled she began to get frustrated, she wanted to know the mysteries of the world. All she learned was how to kill a Zanku minion.

"Whats wrong Zor?" Nico asked taking his eyes off the food and taking a look at Zora who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Okay promise that you wont tell any one?" Zora replied taking her eyes off the book to scan the group.

"We promise" The Nico and Grady said at the same time. Throwing mac and cheese into the sandwich, and throwing mandrakes root into the boiling pot.

"I guess I wont say anything only because I am pretty, and I am queen of Tawni Town" Tawni said, flipping her hair.

"Well you know how the grown-ups wont tell us whats going on? Well I think it has to deal with Chad missing and Sonny still being gone. Somethings up and I know its up to us to fix things." Zora explained.

"So you think it has to deal with demons?" Grady asked.

"Yeah just put the clues together people. I think its finally our time to kick some demon butt." Zora commented. Jumping up from her chair.

"Does this mean that I am going to ruin my hair?" Tawni complained.

"Tawni that doesn't matter. Zor's right its our time were ready." Nico commented.

"Eww. Fine then." Tawni replied

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

"Leave her alone! Sonny! Wake up!" Chad yelled from the crystal cage he was locked up in. Chad and Sonny were kid napped in the middle of the night by Margret and Ferguson, they believe that if they got rid of Sonny, Portlyn would come back to the dark side.

"Shut up Chad! Your going to break her concentration!" Skyler yelled throwing a fire ball towards Chad, the ball blew up when it hit the invisible force field. Chasity was thought projecting Sonny's dreams making her believe the thoughts Chasity is projecting is reality.

"Sonny! Don't believe anything there doing!" Chad yelled, he was getting mad he wanted to protect Sonny but he couldn't move. He kept putting all his frustration to the side. Chasity kept projecting thoughts into Sonny's head. Sonny was sitting on a park bench talking to Portlyn about her "Love God".

"Sonny are you sure you can trust this guy? You never seen him before and I can't even tell if he is good or bad. What if this is just some plan to get you distracted or something" Portlyn explained.

"Yea your right, but Portlyn I feel like I can trust him more than Chad right now." Sonny softly replied as tears fell from her eyes.

"Chad loves you Sonny, why wouldn't he say he had another girlfriend. I say we should go talk to him." Portlyn suggested jumping up from the bench and grabbing Sonny's hand flaming the two out of the park and into the oh so familiar mansion. Sonny looked around to see what part of the house she was in, she was in the living room area. Portlyn started to walk towards the front door and up to the stairs. Chad's house was like a maze he had two stair cases one going one way and the other going the other. Sonny slowly walked up the stairs that were on the right pacing each step figuring out if she wanted to go another step or leave.

"Come on Sonny, we are going to confront him if he likes it or not." Portlyn whispered, making Sonny slowly taking another step up the carpeted stairs remembering all the times she ran up these stairs. All those endless fights they had, all the good times, all the pain and tears shed. His love was nothing but a lie, she was the just the object of his little game. She started to feel hate overwhelm her body the flame was boiling getting ready to burst out.

"Portlyn, I can't fight the anger anymore" Sonny whispered.

"Its okay take it out on that jerk." She replied taking the last step off the steps and onto the floor.

Sonny followed Portlyn to Chad's master bedroom where they could here Chad talking to 'Vidia'.

"But Chaddy why not?" Vidia's high pitched voice rang through the empty hall way where Sonny and Portlyn were getting ready to break through the door.

"Baby you know I have work I can't stay." Chad replied. Sonny was sick and tired of all this drama she was going through she had enough. As if fire were exploding out of her hand a fire ball slowly started to form in the palm of Sonny's hand she felt the heat rise as she pulled her arm back and threw the fire ball to the double doors making them explode with one hit.

"Guess who's back!" Sonny said with a psychotic voice.

"Oh it's the maid, how did the doors like explode? That was cool but clean up this mess." Vida commented.

"She isn't a made she is Chad's girlfriend." Portlyn stated.

"Ha girlfriend? Thats funny last time I checked she was the maid. Now if you don't mind me and my boyfriend were busy." Vidia snapped.

"Really Chad? Really? She is dumber then a door knob. You played me for this tramp?" Sonny asked laughing at how stupid the girl was.

"Sonny I can explain." Chad replied

"Chad it's too late, her heart froze over because of you. Now its my job to fix her." Orlando's voice filled the room and with a golden light he appeared at the door frame.

"Who the hell are you?" Chad hissed.

"He is a love god, here to save Sonny" Portlyn replied. Even if she didn't trust this 'Love God' she would still use anything to be against Chad. He looked as if he was about to break down into tears he had just been caught he didn't know what to say.

"Chad baby leave this mutt alone come home with me." Vida commented picking up her bags and walking towards the door.

"Fine." Chad simply replied. Nothing more and nothing less he walked out the door making his discussion who he truly wanted. Sonny couldn't believe her eyes she ran past Chad and Vida down the stairs and out of the oh so familiar house.

"Chad how could you hurt Sonny, I don't care who she is! She is still my sister!" Portlyn yelled from the top of the stairs as she watched Chad walking hand in hand with the dare she say it 'whore'.

"Portlyn whats done is done." Chad simply whispered

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

Chad couldn't take it no more he couldn't stand watching these demons project thoughts into his girlfriends head. He kept throwing energy balls one after another at the cage hoping it would happen to break the force field he had no luck and failed each time. Just then when Chad was about to give up he saw his friends yes he called them his friends for once on the corner of his eye. Standing there hiding behind a bolder was Nico, Grady, Zac, Tawni and Zora ready to fight who ever and what ever. Chad was never so happy till right now he could finally help get his Sonny back.

"Crystal" Zac said making one of the crystals that surrounded Chad orb into his hand. Breaking the force field. Chad quietly orbed behind the bolder.

"Chad whats going on here?" Zac whispered.

"They kidnapped us last night when we were asleep. They caged me up like I was some kind of animal. Of all people they put _me_ in a cage. Then they been protecting thoughts into Sonny's mind altering her reality." Chad explained.

"Oh gosh poor Sonny. We have to help her." Grady whispered.

"When I say go Zora you use your evil eye power on Chasity so you can break her concentration. Then Grady you blow every one to the wall so I can orb Sonny out. Then Chad you use your electricity whip and hit every one.-" Zac said before he got cut off.

"No I orb Sonny out of here, you use the electricity whip. Plus I don't have that power." Chad commented.

"Fine then Chad you orb her out. Tawni you stay here because you don't have an active power yet. Nico you help every one orb out of here when its time." Zac finished

"So your telling me I didn't even have to come. I could have been at home looking pretty?" Tawni whined.

"No your helping us, you have to tell us what there putting in Sonny's head." Nico replied.

"Oh okay"

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Tawni agreed she closed her eyes and concentrated on Chasity. Tawni saw Sonny crying at the beach with a piece of paper. With out knowing Tawni astro projected her self into Sonny's mind. Tawni slowly walked to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny" Tawni whispered making Sonny turn around. The sight that Tawni saw almost made her break down in tears. Sonny's eyes were pitch black again.

"Tawni how did you find me?" Sonny asked as her eyes went back to light brown.

"I um. I don't really know one minute I was trying to read Chasity's mind then next thing I am here with you. Sonny this place your in its not real. Its fake, Chad and you were kidnapped when you were asleep." Tawni tried to explain while she sat down in the wet sand.

"Chad is a liar he chose who he wants to be with. Vidia" Sonny whispered as she crumpled up the paper.

"Who's Vidia? Sonny believe me this isn't real" Tawni cried out. Tawni felt her self being pulled out of the dream when she opened her eyes she was back with Chad and the rest of her friends.

"Tawni are you okay? Your crying." Nico asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Sonny her eyes were black, something about Chad with some girl named Vidia." Tawni cried out.

"Nico take her home she is too weak." Zac ordered.

"Sure, come on Tawni" Nico replied Orbing Tawni out of the underworld.

"Okay this is it. Every one you know what to do its all or nothing. Go!" Zac ordered.

Zora channeled her anger making her eyes turn a bright red she was making Chasity's blood boil making her loose her concentration as she screamed. Grady blew everyone to the wall making them stay there he wasn't letting them get up because every time they tried he knocked them down again. While this was happening Chad orbed to Sonny trying to get to her but she was protected by the same force filed he was trapped in. Zac noticed Chad trying to move the crystals but they wouldn't budge.

"Crystal" Zac ordered making the crystal orb into his hand like the other one did. Chad took this opportunity to grab Sonny and orb her back to the manor. Minutes later Zac, Grady and Zora were there with everyone too.

"Oh gosh bout time you guys come back." Tawni cheered jumping up from the couch.

"Sonny wake up." Chad whispered rocking Sonny back and forth as he sat on the floor.

"What in earth happened here?" Piper asked as she walked into the front door. She saw Sonny slowly opening her eyes.

"Sonny and I were kidnapped last night." Chad replied brushing Sonny's hair out of her face.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Paige asked.

"Because we knew you were keeping things from us, you would have never let us help them." Zora replied

"Damn right! You guys could have been killed!" Phoebe yelled.

"But we didn't get killed!" Tawni yelled back

"But thats not the point Tawni! What if you guys did get killed what would have happened then huh?" Paige asked

"Shut up!" Chad yelled.

"They helped us unlike you guys! If it wasn't for them we would have been dead. Okay now don't blame them because I didn't see you risking your lives for Sonny and I. So don't be yelling at them!" Chad added.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_you came into my life and I thought "Hey"_

"Where am I?" Sonny whispered as she slowly woke up.

"Sonny! Thank God your awake. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." Chad said hugging her.

"Get away from me Chad! Go to your whore!" Sonny yelled rolling off of him and getting up from the floor.

"But Sonny..." Chad sadly replied.

"No buts Chad, you chose who you wanted." Sonny coldly stated.

"Sonny! Just listen to him, he didn't cheat on you. Chasity made you think all that happened when you were sleeping. You were kidnapped by them, they had Chad in a cage." Zac explained.

"Zac don't stick up for him, just ask Portlyn she was there with me." Sonny cried out.

"Sonny please believe me I would never cheat on you! I love you!" Chad begged.

"Yeah Sonny. Its true he is telling you the truth." Tawni added trying to help Chad out.

"Okay everyone knows I hate Chad and I am even agreeing with him!" Zora said trying to convince her dear friend.

"But it felt so real, are you sure it was a dream?" Sonny cried out. Chad went up to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Sonny held onto him crying into his shirt.

"Maybe it's true that I cant live without you, maybe two is better than one. Sonny ill never hurt you I promise." Chad whispered in her ear.

"Aw Chad thats the song you dedicated to me, I'm sorry for not believing you." Sonny replied as she went on her toes to give Chad a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Sonny Monroe" Chad stated kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper!"

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you _

_Maybe Two is better than one_

_Theres so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

Sonny and Chad orbed to there favorite spot in San Fransisco on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. They sat there watching the sunset. Even though they knew they're not safe and there are more demons who will be after them, Sonny felt completely safe in Chad's arms. When she is near him she feels like she is on top of the world. No one can take the love she has for Chad away. She promised her self one thing she was going to get revenge on them if it was the last thing she done.

"Sonny what are you thinking of?" Chad asked.

"Oh nothing just how your the best. Chad promise me that if I end up doing something stupid you wont be mad" Sonny asked

"Sonny what are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"They tried to take me from you, I am going to get revenge Chad. I just want to know if you will be on my side." Sonny asked looking up at him.

"Of course, any thing for you" Chad whispered as he kissed Sonny's soft lips.

_I cant live with out you _

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_Theres so much time _

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out _

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

_**Previews **_

"_**You want to know why? It because the elders found Nico's parents! Okay so we were busy looking for them!" **_

"_**You could of still helped them out!"**_

"_**Leo! I don't care what you think."**_

_**To my awesome reviewers!!!**_

_**hey every one thanks for all the reviews you guys are seriously the best!!!!!!!! I got a couple of things I want to know..**_

_**A.) should I keep Orlando and Vidia??**_

_**B.) should Orlando be a good Cupid or should he be a evil god??**_

_**C.) should I introduce Nico to his parents yet or wait a little longer and have the next chapter revolve around Channy again??**_

CobraCamTV -Thank you so much for your review I am super sorry it took so long! I am happy though that you think this is a good story =)

Sonny days -aww thank you =) and again I'm so sorry do you think I should keep Orlando?? I'm thinking of maybe having him help Tawni..what do you think??

sonnyandchadforever -thanks for the review =) and sorry 4 it being so late hope you liked this chapter

Amber- well idk if you watched Charmed they do that a lot! They get Piper with Leo take him away they get back together they break up its like a mini soap opera haha thats why I'm doing it cause you will never know what will happen next like this chapter you thought it was real but it was all just one nightmare. By the way thanks for the review =) and im uber sorry for the late chappy

LivinTheDream17 -aww I hope your not too mad at Chad any more as you found out it wasn't him at all and it was actually the Falls cast who made it a living nightmare. By the way thank you for the review and sorry I'll try to update sooner

Scar of hope -lol well I am thinking I am gana keep Vidia and Orlando and either make Orlando a cupid because the gods in one episode were evil so I am thinking if I do keep him if he is evil he is going to stay a god and if not he is going to be a cupid as for Vidia I am thinking of keeping her as an evil demon maybe a shape shifter something like that...and by the way thank you and I am super sorry for it being so late

Chanii3220 – yay I hope your not too mad at me for not writing in forever but at least Chad is still good he is an angel by the way =) thank you very much for your review you rock!!

WinglesslyWinged – ugh don't you just hate it! I got it out thank god! I was so scared..i hope you liked my new chapter even tho it took centuries to update it

hannahpie45 -haha I just love your review!!!! it was uber funny its okay if you want to kill Chad but it wasn't him he was trapped in a cage the whole time aww poor Chaddy like Vidia put it haha...

Mrf18 – i know there are always shockers in this story you never know whats going to happen next lol xD thank you or staying with my story even if i didnt update in forever

Hiilani – I dunno if I wrote you explaining it but its like a guardian angel who has powers by the way sorry for not updating in forever and thank you for the review

SONNY + CHAD = CHANNY- hahaha yes drama revolves around Sonny haha by the way muchos gracias for the review and sorry for the late update

Fluffness – aww thank you for the virtual cookie =D and I hope you liked this new chapter sorry for the late update

CHANNYLICIOUS – OMG BESTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally updated aren't you proud of me =) gosh it took forever huh lol

Umichibi3 – aww thank you =) that was so nice of you and I am sorry I didn't write sooner but I hope you liked this one


	16. did some one call a god?

"Where did Sonny and Chad go?" Piper asked walking into the attic.

"They went out to have alone time." Zora quickly replied. She was on her lap top looking at how there vacation was.

"Oh they don't even ask us if its okay if they can leave?" Piper snapped. She was more stressed then she has been for a while. With all the drama from the kids and now the drama from the elders.

"Hey its not like we want to be here. I'd rather go shopping! I haven't went shopping like days, you know what that does to a girl." Tawni whined.

"Yeah and I haven't explored the new vent system at the studios. There is a whole new section there building for a new show." Zora added.  
"What no way. Is there hot girls?" Nico asked jumping up and running to Zora.

"Just because you guys fought a bunch of lower demons, you think your training is over? No its not! There going to come back and there going to be stronger each time. Now if you guys don't pay attention to your duties then you won't be a match to the next demons who will strike." Piper lectured them.

"Ha ha She said duties" Grady said as he burst out into laughter falling off the couch.

"Come on we didn't see you help us get Chad and Sonny back. So give us a break mom" Zac said from the door.

"Yeah. Any ways why didn't you help?" Tawni asked.

"You want to know why? Its because the elders found Nico's parents! Okay so wee were busy looking for them!" Piper shouted.

Nico stood still he didn't know his real parents like everyone else. He kept thinking where were they? What have the became are they good or are they evil? All these questions started to fill his mind at the same time. He just wanted to see them. Were they safe? Nico didn't notice that he fell asleep and when he woke up he wasn't in the attic any more he was actually in San Francisco bay. He was under water he didn't know how he got there or what he was doing but something called to him. He swam until he hit this cave it was cold and dark but the calling was more powerful in there he climbed out of the water and went on the dry ground. He looked around to find some odd reason why he was there. He saw two people standing there as if they were about to run but couldn't there legs were made of fins. They were mermaids just like Sonny was.

"W-Who are you?" The women asked holding on to her husband.

"My name is Nico. Who are you?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"My name?" She began to say but stopped like she was deep in thought as if she didn't know her name or she didn't remember who she was.

"Sheila" She finally said, right before Nico disappeared back into the attic.

"You could of still helped them out!" Zora shouted she was mad because of Piper and how she said it wasn't her responsibility at the moment to help Chad and Sonny.

"Piper you should have helped them out. These kids could have got hurt or worse they could have been killed." Leo said standing next to Zac.

"Leo! I don't care what you think." Piper shouted and walked past him down the stairs. No one noticed that Nico was gone and came back.

"I found them!" Nico shouted.

"Found who?" Tawni asked looking at him as if he went crazy.

"My parents. There in this cave by the bay. I don't know what happened but one minute I'm here and then the next I am waking up in the water. Then after I found them I woke up back here" Nico slowly said the end as if he thought he was going crazy.

"That sounds like you astro projected. It is when you make a copy of your self and it astro projects to where ever your true desires are." Leo explained.

"So I wasn't going crazy? I have a new power?" Nico asked still surprised.

"Yes Nico congratulations you gained a new power." Leo said

"What about me? What powers would I ever have?" Tawni asked

"Hey we never finished the book to find out what type of powers we had" Zora commented.

"I know we only learned Sonny's, Chad's and Nico's. What about ours?" Grady asked.

"What book?" Leo asked.

"Its a book that we put in this potion and we dropped our blood in it and it showed us our powers." Tawni explained feeling proud of her self that she remembered.

"Do you still have the book?" Leo asked.

"No it's at Chad's house." Zora explained.

"Power book!" Zac shouted as he opened his hands blue lights started to appear and within seconds the book appeared in his hands.

"Thats the book" Grady cheered.

"Lets do this and find out what powers you kids have." Leo commented. Tawni wanted to be the first one t find out her powers. Since the book was already charmed they didn't have to make a new potion. Once the book had three drops of Tawni's blood it started to write.

**Tawni Hart**

**Age:17**

**Nickname: Pretty one**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, Guardian Angel **

**Blood lines: ½ Witch ½ White Lighter**

**Mortal parents: Tiffany and Douglas Hart**

**Biological Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Spiritual Sister: Zora Lancaster, Sonny Monroe**

**Spiritual Brothers: Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zac Efron (Chris Halliwell) C.D. Cooper**

**Place of birth:  Dinning room of the Halliwell Manor**

**Magical Powers:**

**Orbing**

**Agility**

**Cloaking**

**Chrono-Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Empathy**

**Glamoring**

**Healing**

**Hovering**

**Mind Reading **

**Mind Control**

**Persuasion **

**Sensing**

**Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Soul mate:** **N. Harris, O. Love God**

"Wow I have a lot of powers!" Tawni cheered jumping up and down.

"Why does Tawni have two soul mates? One is Nico obviously and the other who is O. Love God?" Zora asked.

"I have no idea" Leo commented.

"Who cares what does mine say?" Grady asked as he cut his finger and dropped the blood on the book.

**Grady Mitchell**

**Age:18**

**Nickname: Cheese man **

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, Guardian Angel **

**Blood lines: ½ Witch ½ White Lighter**

**Mortal parents: Michelle and John Mitchell**

**Biological Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt **

**Spiritual Sister: Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster, Sonny Monroe**

**Spiritual Brothers: Nico Harris, C.D. Cooper, Zac Efron (Chris Halliwell) **

**Place of birth: In the Clouds of Serenity**

**Magical Powers:**

**Orbing**

**Agility**

**Blowing**

**Cloaking**

**Chrono-Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Combustive Orbing**

**Electrokinesis**

**Glamoring**

**Healing**

**Hovering**

**Light Manipulation**

**Molecular Dispersion**

**Sensing**

**Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Telekinetic-Wave**

**Soul mate:** **P. Turner. **

"Eww you have Portlyn." Tawni commented making a face.

"So you have someone you don't even know!" Grady shot back.  
"Hey she also has Nico" Zora snickered.

"So lets find out who you have Zor. So we can make fun of you!" Nico replied.

"Fine then." Zora replied as she cut her finger and let the blood drip onto the pages.

**Zora Lancaster**

**Age:12**

**Nickname: Prankster**

**Magical Titles: Charmed One, Guardian Angel**

**Blood lines:  1/3 Witch 1/3 White Lighter 1/3 Mortal**

**Mortal parents: Vanessa and Jake Lancaster**

**Biological Parents: Paige Matthews(Halliwell) Mitchell and Henry Mitchell**

**Spiritual Sister: Tawni Hart, Sonny Monroe**

**Spiritual Brothers: Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, C.D Cooper Zac Efron (Chris Halliwell)**

**Place of birth:  San Fransisco Memorial **

**Magical Powers: **

**Orbing**

**Agility**

**Cloaking**

**Chrono-Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Combustive Orbing**

**Electrokinesis**

**Evil Eye**

**Glamoring**

**Healing**

**Hovering**

**Light Manipulation**

**Molecular Dispersion**

**Sensing**

**Telekinetic-Orbing**

**Telekinetic-Wave**

**Soul mate:** **Holloway **

"Are you serious Holloway? He is a 11 year old" Zora complained

"Sucks to be you!" Grady joked.

"What ever Portlyn lover" Zora teased.

"Hey least she isn't evil she is the good twin." Grady proudly said.

"What does that suppose to mean Grady?" Sonny asked as she Orbed in with Chad.

"Sonny I didn't mean it like that?" Grady tried to cover up.

"It seams to me that you don't like me because I am evil?" Sonny quietly replied letting go of Chad's hand.

"Sonny its okay lets go eat or something" Chad said trying to comfort her.

"No not hungry" Sonny said in monotone.

"Thanks a lot Cloudy!" Chad shouted orbing Sonny back to his house.

"Grady that was not cool man" Nico replied.

"He didn't mean it like that." Leo replied.

"Thanks" Grady said quietly.

"So subject change! When can we learn our new powers?" Tawni asked in her normal happy self.

"Thats why your awesome Tawni, your always so happy" Nico commented on her.

"Why thank you Nico" Tawni said blushing.

**POWER_OF_SIX**

In the cold mountains of the Himalayas there were two ice blocks that were frozen into the mountain. In the ice blocks were two familiar faces that would haunt Sonny. One was an evil goddess of hate named Vidia she wanted to destroy happiness and love. The other was a god of love named Okey but everyone called him Orlando. They were sent to the ice tombs for a reason back when powers were open and no one was afraid of them Vidia and Orlando tried to rule there town until Zeus sent them to there icy death. Out of no where a demon knelled in front of the two tombs.

"Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio!" He read from an ancient scroll. The rocks started to shake and the ice exploded letting the two out.

"It worked I didn't think it would work!" Chasity cheered.

"How long were we asleep?" The girl goddess Vidia asked.

"Thousands of years a century or two give or take. Everyone forgot about you except for me. I been trying to wake you up again." Chasity explained.

"Who are you?" the guy god Orlando asked.

"Oh I am Chasity, I was the one who freed you. So you can help me get rid of a certain demon. See she is a threat to every demon. If she gains her full powers we all could be in serious trouble. She is working with the Charmed ones and yet her dad is the Source of all evil. You know what could happen to us!" Chasity shouted

"I can tell your annoying why should we help you?" Vidia asked

"Because if you don't she will get rid of you too" Chasity said laughing

"I highly doubt that hun" Orlando replied patting her head and vanishing off leaving Vidia and Chasity alone.

"Your going to want my help" Chasity shouted as she watched Vidia burst into flames

**POWER_OF_SIX**

"Chad do you think I'm no good, because I'm evil?" Sonny asked as she splashed her feet in the pool.

"SonShine your perfect. I wouldn't change you for nothing." Chad replied as he swam to the edge where Sonny was sitting.

"Awe Chad since when did you turn into a sap. You haven't complemented your self in days!" Sonny said as she giggled.

"I know! I haven't been my Chadtastic self lately. Where is a mirror I need to see if my hair is perfect" Chad joked.

"Theres the Chad I know and love!" Sonny cheered as she jumped into the pool.

"Things couldn't get any better. I have a super hot girlfriend and I am awesome if I say so myself. I couldn't ask for any thing else" Chad said as he held onto Sonny.

"I love you Chad!" Sonny said as she kissed his soft lips. Chad got mesmerized into the kiss making it deeper and more passionate. Sonny's fingers got lost in his hair. The kiss lasted and it felt as if they were one. Life couldn't get better for them as the kiss got more heated Sonny got lost in her thoughts about Chad as Chad got lost in his thoughts about Sonny. They were finally together alone and perfect. Well as perfect as a Demon/Witch and a Witch-lighter could get after all. They didn't care if they were breaking the rules of the Elder Contract. They didn't care if it was forbidden for a Demon and a white lighter to be in love. They were as happy as can be and they didn't want things to end. Suddenly as if fate was against them it was time for both of them to catch there breath.

"I love you Sonny" Chad whispered as he tried to catch his breath. Luckily they were in the shallow end or both would have drowned by not paying attention.

"With out you around, everything is so out of place" Sonny whispered. As she hung on to Chad as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"I'm up all night thinking of you Sonny I never want a day to go by with out you by my side." Chad replied as he orbed the two into his room. He laid Sonny gently on his bed as she watched him get on top of her. He slowly kissed her stomach as she got butterflies.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled as she mastered her orbing power.

"What the hell?" Chad shouted in frustration.

"Oops did I interrupt something?" Tawni asked as she laughed walking out of the room.

"Sonny I am going to hurt her if she does that one more time" Chad said flopping down next to Sonny on the bed.

"No your not, remember Chad I can read your mind!" Tawni yelled from down the hall.

"Tawni!" Chad yelled making Sonny burst out into laughter. Sonny used her powers to get dressed as she jumped up from the bed to chase Chad after she saw him run out the room with a ball of blue lights in his hand. Tawni had the same blue ball of lights in her hands. They threw the balls at the same time at each other and they exploded into a beautiful firework but made of lights.

"Wow thats so pretty!" Tawni exclaimed.

"I know thats so cool!" Sonny commented as she walked into the main room wrapping her arms around Chad. He was still in his swim shorts and his hair was starting to curl up at the ends.

"Oh god Chad has curly hair!" Tawni stated as she fell to the ground laughing.

"What! No not my hair!" Chad yelled as he orbed up to his room to fix his most precious hair.

"What you see in Chad is a mystery to me." Tawni said as she flopped down on the couch.

"So he is perfect in my eyes." Sonny replied as she sat on the other couch across from her best friend.

"So remember that book that we used to figure out your powers?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Sonny replied

"Well Grady, Zora and I done the blood thingy, and we found out our other powers! I have orbing too! That makes me so pretty!" Tawni cheered.

"OH gosh Tawni thats so cool" Sonny replied.

"OH and the Grady thing, he wasn't-"

"Save it Tawni, he shouldn't have said any thing about me. I thought he was my friend, or cousin what ever he is. That hurt me and I don't think I can forgive him for hurting me like that. From every body I didn't see it coming from him" Sonny sadly replied.

"But Sonny he didn't mean it like that. Your his friend and he was just comparing you to Portlyn because-"

"Oh like thats any better!" Sonny yelled cutting off Tawni for the second time.

"I see your mad. Just know that he didn't mean it like that and he is sorry" Tawni sadly whispered as she burst into blue lights.

"Chad!" Tawni yelled as she appeared again.

"Sorry my bad! Didn't know I could make you explode." Chad sarcastically said as he reviled himself.

"Chad what the hell?" Sonny asked.

"Well you know that power I have cloaking well I turned invisible and I came and I done that energy whip and Tawni went up in lights! I told you my powers were awesome!" Chad smirked.

"Oh gosh grow up Chad" Tawni replied.

"No I don't have to. Sonny said I am perfect as I am!"

"Looser!" Tawni commented

"Hey no one calls Chad Dylan Cooper a looser!" Chad defended his ego.

"Oh god and the ego lives on!" Sonny cried out.

"Did someone call a god?" The three heard as they save a bolt of lighting hit the floor and there was a guy around the same age as them in a white and gold toga.

"Who are you?" Chad asked jumping in front of Sonny and Tawni as if he was getting ready to fight if he needed to.

_**Previews**_

"_**I am here for Sonny. She is in great danger!"**_

"_**I want you to kill her and I want you to kill her now!"**_

_**thanks to everyone who reviewed sorry I am not doing a personal shout out to each and everyone of you. But I have to finish reading Shakespeare Comedy of Errors and if I spend 30 mins writing each and everyone of you I wont read my script and I have to before school starts I been pushing it off way too long. **_


	17. Oh my god

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Swac. I don't own Hallucinations by angels& airwaves its for story purpose only._

_you look real close  
Cross the lines and the roads  
It is there to decode  
What you thought was a ghost  
Or a spark to explode  
It's the start of the show  
It's the part you love the most  
When your heart will implode within_

"I am here for Sonny. She should be my wife. I am the god of love Okey but they call me Orlando" He replied smiling.

"Excuse me? If I ever get married it would be to Chad not some toga wearing guy!" Sonny argued.

"Yeah, and to get her you have to get to me first!" Chad yelled stepping up to Orlando.

"Please back away your simply going to hurt your self. Just give me my wife to be and no one will get hurt." Orlando replied. Lighting away and reappearing behind Sonny and taking her with him.

"I said you would have to get through me first!" Chad yelled when it was too late.

"I'm here for Sonny she is in great danger!" Portlyn flamed in.

"Its too late Portlyn! He took her she is gone" Chad yelled.

"I'm so tired of this!" Tawni yelled.

"Tell me about it." Portlyn replied.

"I just want a normal life again with out these powers. I want to live a demon free life, can't Sonny and I just be happy for once?" Chad angrily said. He was tired of all the drama the magical life brough.

"Tell me about it. I cant even let Nico know that I like him. I'm too scared whats happening with you and Sonny would happen to us too. I wish we never read that book." Tawni cried out.

"I was born with these powers, unlike Sonny mine weren't binded. This is nothing compared to what I had to live with. Being raised by demons who weren't your parents who taught me how to kill. I know I can be mean sometimes but I am actually nice. You have to fight for things you love." Portlyn commented.

"Your right. We should fight to get her back." Tawni replied more confident this time.

"Were going up against gods! Didn't you read the book of shadows? They can't be vanquished by witches. They can only be vanquished by there own kind." Chad explained.

"We have a problem then." Portlyn whispered. Everyone either orbed or flamed to the manor to get to the bottom of this. As usual the manor was empty. The family must have been looking for Nico's parents. Chad went up to the book to find some simple solution the only thing was to go up to the elders and beg them to turn them into gods for the day. As they went up to Chad and Sonny's spot Chad and Tawni called the elder Alexander. He was an older elder who been fighting for the greater good for years.

"Chad, Tawni, and Portlyn what makes you call me?" Alexander asked taking his white hood off his head.

"Some god named Okey or Orlando took Sonny. We need help getting her back." Portlyn said.

"The only way to get Sonny back is to become a god. You kids aren't ready, becoming a god/goddess will destroy you. As an elder I can't allow you to do something that will endanger you in this high risk." Alexander replied.

"I'm not just going to sit here and wait for my girlfriend to be forced into a wedding. I will save her with or with out you!" Chad shouted

"Chad calm down!" Alexander shouted.

"No this is the second time you people done this to him. Know wonder why I was a demon I would hate working for some elder who won't let us do crap!" Portlyn shouted defending Chad.

"There right. You wont allow Chad and Sonny to date because of there blood lines. Then you wont let us save her." Tawni commented.

"Its all apart of the greater good. Sonny's destiny is in danger if you guys become a couple. Sonny can either break or rule the world either way she is a threat to the greater good. Now I can't allow you to ruin things for us elders. We worked to hard to let some kids destroy everything because some White lighter thinks he is in love! White lighters don't fall in love and the ones who do end up dead or there wings get clipped. So what's it going to be?" Alexander threatened.

"I can't believe your just going to let some gods take over and not even fight for Sonny. She is also as great of a good as us." Portlyn replied.

"Portlyn don't talk without a script!" Chad yelled in frustration.

"Please Sir, we just want to help Sonny she is bigger than our friend she is our family. Sonny has been the happiest person I knew but ever since she gained her powers the evil has been taking over. I know Sonny she doesn't want to be evil she just wants to do good. I know keeping her away from Chad is only going to make things worse. She would end up full filling her evil side and then no one can stop her! If you let us please we can save her from turning into this horrid monster." Tawni begged.

"Yeah what Tawni said is true we can save her." Portlyn interrupted

"Fine then if you three can garmented that Sonny won't take over the world I will grant you this one wish. But if for any situation where one of you decides to take over I will clip your wings and end your flames." Alexander threatened.

"Thank you! I promise that I won't be stupid" Chad cheered. The elder Alexander orbed three little blue veils into his hand and an ancient scroll to start the spell. After minutes of the spell being done to each teenager. Chad, Tawni, and Portlyn were Gods. Tawni was the Goddess of beauty, Portlyn was the Goddess of Kindness, and Chad was the God of stubbornness. They each gotten there title by the way they were in every day life.

"Now that you have became Gods and Goddesses you must not let it control you or it will take over your soul, and we would not be able to heal you or turn you back in to your rightful bodies." Alexander ordered. The three teens listened very well for there instructions and listened to the plan that they had to get rid of the escaped gods.

_Do you believe in hallucinations, silly dreams or imaginations  
Don't go away cause I feel you this time  
Don't go away cause I need you there this time_

"What the hell am I doing here?" Sonny screamed looking around she noticed she was in a crystal cage and was mad for getting kidnapped and not doing anything to stop it. She kept kicking her self mentally she knew better she should have stopped him she had the powers to stop him, but yet she didn't do anything but to stay still. She tried to escape the crystal cage only to get shocked in the process.

"My beloved Sonny. You shouldn't fight it, your love for me is stronger then you know. Your the reason why I am here after all. You wanted an escape from love, you wanted this to happen." Orlando replied walking around the cage.

"I don't want this, and I obviously don't love you! I love Chad get that through your big head. O swear If you don't let me go I will kill you! That isn't a threat it is a promise!" Sonny screamed

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny don't you know a god can't die? That we are stronger than witches, that not even the charmed ones can kill me"

"Ha but I am so much more then a simple witch, not even the original charmed ones can stop me from being who I am destined to be. You really do not know who I am" Sonny hissed her eyes growing darker within the second.

"Sonny do not look at me like that. Your eyes they grow dark, you must not focus on hate but love. Love for me and you the one we are destined to share." He replied.

Sonny's anger kept growing all she done was focus on one thing and one thing only it was to get out and to kill these gods. She didn't see them as gods but merely as idiots they were lower then demons to her, and because of that she just wants to get rid of them the sooner she can. As her eyes grew darker till her whole eye ball filled with the darkest black she knew she was ready.

"I told you I didn't love you!" Sonny screamed louder then any one can ever scream. It was so loud the crystal cage exploded freeing the princess of the underworld.

"What it is impossible to break loose!" Okey screamed. With a flash across the sky Chad, Portlyn and Tawni were witnessing Sonny in her full demon form. Sonny was a goth princess dressed in all black with the darkest of make up.

"Sonny stop!" Chad yelled trying to calm her down before she killed the man who kidnapped her. With out noticing she had Okey in mid air sucking in his powers and Ora making her more powerful.

"Sonny you need to calm down we are here to take care of this we chased the other ones away back into the deepest parts of the Himalayas and re-froze them. There is no need to accept this fate. You are better then this Sonny by killing him you will also kill the Sonny everyone knows and loves. Do this for us be strong and let us take care of this." Chad pleaded with her trying to convince her that there is a better option other then murder.

"Sonny you can't help who you fall in love with. He fell in love with you just like you fell in love with Chad. He isn't a bad guy is just influenced to do bad because of his family. Its just like me and you Sonny. Our family expects us to be a certain way. Just like him, give him a chance to live" Portlyn cried out trying to save her sister. Yes it sounded like she was trying to convince her to save Okey (Orlando) but she knew if Sonny killed him the whole world would be different it will be over.

_As the rain floats home  
Carry us back to shore  
And up the mountainous coast  
Where the sun starts to glow  
From our head to our toes  
To the stars that we know  
And with you as my host  
It will keep us afloat again_

Days passed after the indecent with the gods. The kids went back to normal things finally started to feel normal again. Tawni finally got to tell Nico her feelings for him and already knowing he shared the same feelings. Grady and Portlyn were even kicking it off not as fast as the others were hoping but things for them two were going good. Even Zora started to gain more powers and started to control everything more better then how she was before. Every one was living there happy life except for one.

"Hey Chad" Piper greeted him sitting next to him on the bottom step of the manor.

"Hello." Chad replied he wasn't much of a talker since everything went down.

"You miss her don't you? I was the same way when they took Leo from me." She replied

"Yeah I actually miss her more then the fame, more then the fans. When I am with her I am not this hot shot Chad Dylan Cooper, I am more just Chad. She brings the good out in me and with out her whats there to live for? I waited for a girl like her for years and when I finally find her they snatch her away like no bodies business." Chad softly replied. He was broken, he was something no one knew, he was depressed. The elders took the main thing he loved he couldn't fight for her this time there was no convincing then to bring her back. It was in the hands of the angel of destiny now. She came in the middle of the night and took Sonny with out a word of warning.

"When they took Leo I thought I would die, I was depressed for days for months even years. They make love so hard because they want you to give up but you know what no matter how much they try to stop love it always comes back. There is no way of stopping love. Trust me I didn't think they would bring my husband back, but you know what they did and they will bring Sonny back. You just have to keep faith and never let the flame die. It may take days or even years but one day when you least suspect it she will be back in your arms." Piper continued. As the sun started to set and all the kids were running back in to there safe houses. While the Charmed five started to get ready for another night of battle. Chad promised he will kill every demon who got in his way of finding his beloved Sonny. The world would not sleep until she was back.

**Sorry it took so long again. i hope you can forgive me i feel really bad i let all of you wait i know i lost alot of fans like that and i am truly sorry.**

**previews**

**"Chad face the fact she isn't coming back"**

**"I loved you, I always loved you!"**

**"What are you guys doing?"**

**"See I told you she isn't coming back"**


End file.
